El Circo
by SusyChantilly
Summary: Ranma y Akane se enfrentan a una nueva situación, años después de su boda fallida. Tendrán que tomar una decisión sobre seguir su vida juntos o tomar cada uno su propio camino.
1. chapter 1

FanFic Ranma

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 1

EL CIRCO

Las tardes de verano en Nerima siempre habían sido calurosas, con el cielo lleno de nubes en tonalidades naranjas que parecían incendiarse al caer el sol. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado puesto que lo único que cambiaba era la hora de llegada a casa.

Ranma aparecía a las 6 de la tarde en la puerta de la casa Tendo avisando de su llegada.

Solo transcurrieron 5 años desde la boda que no llegó a realizarse y a petición severa de Akane, nadie se atrevió a volver a mencionar jamás el suceso.

Era lo mejor para todos y aminoraría la tensión que sentían Ranma y ella después de estar tan cerca de enlazar sus vidas definitivamente. Hacer como que no tenía importancia mantenía en el aire la confesión de amor de él hacia ella; se conformaba con saberlo y esperaba que algún día se lo volviera a decir.

Ambos asistían a la universidad de Musashi y cursaban el último año de Economía.

La decisión fue de Akane para administrar en un futuro el dojo Tendo. Ranma no era un estudiante sobresaliente y no le agradaba del todo esa carrera, pero sabía que Akane lo ayudaría a estudiar, pasarle las tareas y presionarlo cuando fuera necesario.

Lo importante siempre sería su entrenamiento, el cual realizaba por las noches y por las mañanas antes de irse a la universidad.

Akane había tomado muy en serio la oportunidad de seguir estudiando y siempre se quedaba una o dos horas más tarde para repasar lo visto en clase. Las caminatas junto a su prometido al volver a casa se habían vuelto esporádicas. Todo por mantener el futuro del dojo.

Ranma llegó ese día gritando como de costumbre — ¡Ya llegué! — mientras su madre, Nodoka, salía a su encuentro alegre y muy acelerada.

—Bienvenido a casa hijo, que bueno que llegas, ¡tenemos una sorpresa para ti! ¡Ven! Tu padre está esperando para poder hablar contigo.

—¿De qué se trata, mamá?

—Ya lo verás.

Encontraron al señor Soun y a Genma platicando muy alegres en el comedor, sentados uno frente al otro en cada extremo de la mesa, mientras bebían té.

—Será un gran negocio, Saotome. Los recorridos podemos iniciarlos después de la boda.

—Sí, me parece muy bien, Tendo. Lo mejor es que no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada, la compañía absorberá todos los gastos de viaje y pagará la promoción; usted solo tiene que supervisarlo todo.

—Solo no estoy de acuerdo con el nombre, ¿Por qué no llamarlo Tendo y Saotome? Finalmente somos socios en esto.

—Pero Tendo, entienda "El Gran Saotome" es más coloquial, la gente compra eso.

—Tiene razón, pero yo también quiero que mi nombre sea reconocido a nivel internacional. Necesito tener contacto con los clientes, por si usted un día decide darme la espalda o se mete en problemas.

Genma levantó las cejas y abrió los ojos antes de cambiar su feliz semblante a uno muy serio y molesto.

—Pero, ¿qué está tratando de decirme, Tendo?

—Ya lo sabe Saotome, usted siempre se mete en problemas y si la sociedad se deshace, quiero que sepan quién soy y así conseguiré empleo en otra parte.

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de esa manera? ¡El negocio está a punto de comenzar y usted ya está pensando en salirse! Será mejor que no siga en esto si piensa abandonarnos.

—Yo jamás dije que quisiera abandonarlos. Tomo mis precauciones por si acaso.

—¡Qué actitud tan petulante! Esto podemos resolverlo como gente civilizada, no hay necesidad de seguir. ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo, finalmente soy la estrella!

—La estrella que brilla gracias a una lámpara detrás suyo, sostenida por mí, Saotome!

—¡La única manera de arreglarlo es con una pelea! ¡Vamos al dojo! ¿o es que quiere quedarse a tomar sus precauciones, Tendo?

—¡Yo jamás rechazo un reto como ese!

Se levantaron de sus asientos con los puños cerrados y retándose con la mirada. En ese momento entraron Nodoka y Ranma, quienes habían escuchado parte de la conversación mientras caminaban desde el pasillo.

—¡Basta los dos!, no habrá ninguna pelea. Genma ¡siéntate! Señor Tendo, por favor usted también. Es obvio que necesitan que yo esté tras de ustedes para evitar situaciones como esta.

—¡Pero él quiere traicionarme! — gritó Genma.

—Los Tendo no traicionamos— dijo Soun sentándose con los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos —somos leales a nuestra palabra y somos precavidos, pero después de tantos años de amistad está de más protegerse de su comportamiento.

—Nadie traicionará a nadie mientras yo esté a cargo— dijo Nodoka, sentándose y con voz serena, pero firme.

—Mamá, ¿De qué están hablando? — preguntó Ranma con hastío.

—Del nuevo negocio de la familia. Tendo y yo hemos hecho una sociedad que nos hará millonarios por supuesto, gracias a mi talento y destreza—dijo Genma.

—¿Talento?— preguntó Ranma en tono burlón —El único talento que tienes es el de convertirte en panda y vivir de las demás personas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre? Y pensar que eres mi único hijo ¡Debería considerar no dejarte ninguna herencia por ser tan ingrato!

—Me basta con haber heredado tus habilidades marciales que a estas alturas ya han sido superadas por mi arduo entrenamiento.

—Ranma, Genma, dejen de pelear. Ranma será tu heredero quieras o no, y tú hijo, no debes hablarle así a tu padre— Nodoka seguía hablando tranquila y firmemente. Por alguna razón, su tono de voz hacía que padre e hijo se calmaran, aunque también seguían temiendo a su impulso por sacar la katana de vez en cuando.

El señor Soun Tendo continuó la conversación —Ranma, queremos decirte que nos vamos.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

—Iremos de gira por varios países de Asia, empezando por China, Hong Kong, Rusia y…

—¡La India! Siempre quise conocer ese lugar, aunque hay muchas vacas por todas partes hubiera sido un buen lugar de entrenamiento, pero ahora eso quedó en el pasado— dijo Genma con un acento alegre.

—¿Gira? ¿Son vacaciones? — preguntó Ranma

—Claro que no, hijo. Es por trabajo— contestó Nodoka sonriente

—¿Trabajo? Pero si tú apenas has trabajado en tu vida. El único trabajo que recuerdo que hiciste fue con el Dr. Tofú y renunciaste a las dos semanas porque te dormías convertido en panda en cualquier parte mientras los pacientes hacían fila para ver al doctor— se mofó Ranma.

—Pues mi capacidad para convertirme en panda es lo que me hará millonario. La gente está pagando muy bien en Japón por ver al "Gran Saotome" en un show exclusivo, único en el mundo y donde por supuesto soy la estrella— dijo Genma soltando una carcajada.

—Nos iremos después de la boda, así que la fecha está muy próxima— mencionó Nodoka.

—Sigo sin entender nada. ¿De qué show hablas? Yo no te he visto hacer nada en mucho tiempo— dijo Ranma.

—¡Tenemos un circo!— dijo Nodoka entusiasmada —el señor Tendo está a cargo de la representación de tu padre con los inversionistas, y yo por supuesto me encargaré del dinero y de que tu padre y el señor Tendo no hagan mal uso del mismo.

—¿Y cómo es que tienes un show, si solo sabes comer y dormir?— dijo Ranma en tono de fastidio.

—Descubrí que tengo potencial entreteniendo a los niños. Canto, bailo y hago artes marciales para ellos. Al principio no entendía como, pero debe ser un talento nato— rió Genma.

—Será todo un éxito, Saotome. ¡Nos haremos ricos!

Genma y Soun se palmearon uno al otro el hombro riendo desenfrenadamente. Ranma seguía con la incertidumbre pero le daba igual.

Por lo menos su padre no lo presionaría con extender sus entrenamientos y su madre no lo hostigaría para que estudiara para los exámenes finales.

—Bien, me alegro por ustedes. ¿Y cuándo piensan regresar?— preguntó Ranma.

—Eso dependerá del talento de mi buen amigo, ¿verdad Saotome?

—Tal vez en dos o tres años— dijo Genma sonriendo.

—No exageremos. Estaríamos fuera un año y después volveríamos para arreglar los papeles para conseguir una propiedad y montar una oficina en el centro de Tokio— dijo emocionada Nodoka.

—¡Vaya! Que buena idea, señora, no lo había pensado así. Tal vez podamos poner una oficina también en China.

—¿Oficina en China? ¿De qué hablas, papá?— preguntó Akane mientras abría la puerta corrediza. Apenas llegaba de la universidad y se sentó junto a Ranma para saber más de su conversación.

—¡Akane! Bienvenida. Le decíamos a Ranma lo de…

—¡Estoy en casa!— gritó Nabiki desde la puerta principal, interrumpiendo a su padre.

—Es Nabiki. Akane, Ranma te contará. Tu hermana trajo la cena que envió Kasumi y la verdad estoy muriendo de hambre— dijo Soun.

—Tendo, ya me estoy saboreando esa cena.

—Hay que cenar antes de que se enfríe. Ranma, Akane, ¿cenarán con nosotros?— preguntó Nodoka.

—No gracias, cené en la universidad— dijo Akane.

—Yo no tengo mucha hambre, el almuerzo que me enviaste hoy estaba delicioso y me parece que pusiste doble ración, quedé muy lleno— dijo Ranma a su madre.

—Voy a entrenar, ¿vienes?— preguntó Ranma a Akane.

—Sí, voy a ducharme y te alcanzo para que me cuentes. Hoy no entrenaré, estoy cansada.

—Bien, te espero en el dojo.

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa dirigiéndose a sus respectivos destinos. Más tarde, se encontrarían en el dojo para platicar como todos los días.

Akane le contaba siempre lo que aprendía en cada clase, uno que otro chisme de sus amigas y el avance de su tesis "Sistemas económicos aplicados para empresas familiares".

Ranma casi siempre se limitaba a escucharla y a fanfarronear sobre sus técnicas nuevas de entrenamiento. Evitaba contarle de su día en la universidad porque sabía que iba a reprenderlo por no poner atención y preguntar la explicación nuevamente al profesor.

Nunca había sido aplicado como ella y le gustaba ver cómo le cambiaba el rostro de molestia a sonrojo cuando le decía que solo entendía cuando ella le explicaba los procedimientos.

Peleaban menos que antes, pero cuando lo hacían los pleitos eran más fuertes.

Duraban días sin hablarse hasta que alguien terminara cediendo aceptando su culpa para volver a llevar la fiesta en paz; casi siempre, era Akane la que cedía.

Ninguno negaba sus celos hacia el otro, pero se lanzaban indirectas que terminaban en discusión provocando la furia de ambos, con lo cual la historia volvía a repetirse. Por lo menos, ya no era a diario, como cuando tenían dieciséis.

Esa noche, Akane estaba de lo más cansada. Había sido un día largo y se había sentado a observar a Ranma mientras terminaba de limpiar lo que los alumnos de la última clase habían olvidado guardar.

Con los ojos cerrados y recargada en la pared, Akane se quedó profundamente dormida, por lo que Ranma siguió maldiciendo solo por un rato, quejándose de su alumnado.

—…Estos chicos sin modales, ¡cada vez son peores! ¡Como si tuvieran algo tan importante que hacer en la vida! Se largan a jugar videojuegos que les cierran la cabeza y los hacen más tontos, pero al final ¿quién recoge su desastre? Sensei Ranma, por supuesto. ¡Pero mañana les pondré unas katas y un entrenamiento infernal para que terminen hechos una piltrafa! Es una buena idea, ¿no, Akane?... ¿Akane?

La chica mantenía la cabeza ladeada y los brazos colgando con las rodillas flexionadas cerca de su pecho. Ranma se le acercó y la sacudió ligeramente susurrando su nombre para despertarla —Akane…vamos a casa, te quedaste dormida. Debemos ir a descansar.

Con todas las ocupaciones de las clases, y al ver el cansancio de la chica, olvidó por completo de la nueva noticia que debía darle.

Akane entreabrió un poco los ojos y se los talló con las manos. Asintió a la propuesta de Ranma de volver a casa y estrechándole la mano se levantó caminando adormilada mientras su prometido la guiaba tomándola de un hombro.

La noche estaba llena de estrellas. Era una de esas noches donde no corría aire y el silencio se mantenía como el principal factor, tanto que cualquier grillo que cantara veía ahogado su sonido.

La casa Tendo estaba llena de cajas y cosas que se utilizarían para la boda. Por la mañana era casi imposible pasar a pesar de que por la gran cantidad de invitados, los novios habían decidido hacer el evento en un lugar mucho más grande.

En todo el vecindario se hablaba de la boda como el evento del año y los señores Saotome y Soun Tendo pensaban anunciar la noticia del negocio durante el festín, obviamente para aprovechar la publicidad y llevarse buena parte de la atención de todos los invitados.

Sería la excusa perfecta para dar vida al proyecto del circo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

 ** _LA NOTICIA_**

Hacía un día igual de soleado que el anterior, sólo que había viento. Este año el otoño pretendía adelantarse unos cuantos días, siendo que aún era agosto el aire se sentía mezclado, entre caliente y ligeramente fresco. Algo de polvo y hojas bailaban al compás entre las calles mientras el sol aparecía lentamente como un perezoso.

Ranma salía del baño con una toalla colgada al cuello; se había dado una ducha al llegar de su carrera matutina. Se dirigió hacia la sala por el pasillo, donde chocó con una apresurada Akane que llevaba un pedazo de pan con mantequilla en la boca, que fue a dar directo a la camiseta limpia de tirantes que el chico llevaba puesta.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¡Mi ropa estaba limpia! — dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Me quedé dormida y debo llegar con unos amigos para estudiar lo del taller en la universidad— le respondió Akane, levantando la pieza de pan de los pies de Ranma y llevándose a la boca nuevamente el pan.

—¡Deberías fijarte antes de estropear mi camisa! Es la que me llevaría más tarde a la clase…

—¡Te la lavaré en cuanto vuelva! — Gritó Akane desde la puerta.

—¡Siendo así prefiero tirarla a la basura de UNA VEZ! — gritó Ranma alzando más la voz para que alcanzara a oírlo. Entró a la sala con una media sonrisa, mirando su camisa e imaginándose como Akane dejaría una nueva mancha ahora de detergente además de la ya pegajosa mantequilla y de cómo la haría enojar cuando se burlara de su capacidad en las labores domésticas.

Le fascinaba ver su cara de enojo y frustración, pero más que nada esperaba ver los berrinches que haría mientras intentaba lavar la prenda.

—Veo que te gusta la decoración que te dejó Akane— dijo una sarcástica Nabiki que meneaba sus palillos de manera desganada en su cuenco de arroz ya vacío.

—Buenos días Nabiki. No pensé que estuvieras aquí. Con eso de que estás tan ocupada con lo de la boda— mencionó Ranma, tratando de cambiar drásticamente de tema.

—Sí, sí, hay tanto que hacer…pero bueno, a veces puedo escaparme un rato para pasar tiempo con la familia sin dejar mis prioridades de lado.

—Dudo mucho que ahora la familia sea una prioridad, cuando ya estás prácticamente del otro lado— le dijo Ranma mirándola con cierto desdén. Sabía que su cuñada era por demás chismosa y no interrumpiría sus propios intereses por los de la familia Tendo.

—A decir verdad, no tengo de que preocuparme porque aquí el tiempo no pasa y todo sigue igual que siempre. ¿Acaso no estás preocupado Ranma?

—¿Y por qué habría de preocuparme?, si quien se casa dentro de poco tiempo no soy yo, sino tú. En todo caso, con la nueva familia que te cargas deberías estar realmente preocupada.

En eso Nabiki le envió una mirada filosa a Ranma y señalándolo con sus palillos le dijo entre dientes —Los Kuno son una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón. Puede que algunos miembros no estén muy cuerdos pero créeme que sus influencias y renombre valen bastante.

—Ya lo creo, es por eso que elegiste un novio tan peculiar— sonrió Ranma.

—Vaya, es que tal vez la chica del cabello de fuego se sienta triste porque uno de sus admiradores ya no estará disponible.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso estás loca? Una molestia menos para mí y…

—Y para Akane, por supuesto. Por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con ella? — preguntó Nabiki.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo del circo—dijo Nabiki llena de obviedad.

—Pues, no. Ayer estaba muy cansada y se durmió… ¿eso que tiene que ver? ¿por qué tiene que importarle tanto?

—Es que eres idiota, Ranma. ¿Qué no lo has pensado? Si nuestros padres se van después de la boda, ustedes se quedarán en casa.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Quiénes se quedarán en casa?

Ranma se quedó pensando. Hacía ya un año que Kasumi se había casado con el doctor Tofú y se había ido a vivir a la clínica. Afortunadamente, Nodoka seguía ahí para cocinarles. Nabiki se había comprometido con Kuno hacía unos meses y se casarían pronto. Happosai se había ido del país cuando la policía comenzó a acecharlo por robar prendas íntimas y regresaría hasta que se calmaran las aguas. Solo quedarían él y Akane en la casa, solos, sin nadie más, durante los años que sus padres estuvieran de gira.

—Pues Akane y yo, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? Yo sé cocinar, no moriremos de hambre. Puedo ir de vez en cuando a comer con Ukyo, tal vez también vaya Akane, o podemos ir a visitar a Kasumi, yo no le veo problema.

—¿Ah no?, los dos son prometidos, pero no están casados, viviendo solos bajo el mismo techo ¿sabes lo que dirán los vecinos? ¡Lo que dirá la sociedad! — gritó Nabiki con sorna.

—¿Qué? — Ranma se sentía asustado. De verdad iban a quedarse solos. Nabiki como siempre tenía razón y él no lo había pensado -¿y por qué vienes a decirme esto ahora? Tú ni siquiera estarás aquí.

—Por supuesto que no estaré aquí, pero como una Kuno, debo proteger más que antes mi reputación. ¿Te imaginas? La hermana de Nabiki Kuno, una mujer de cascos ligeros que vive con su novio sin casarse. ¿Qué clase de libertinaje posee la familia Tendo? ¿Cómo un Saotome permite que su futura mujer sea denigrada ante todo Nerima y peor aún, ante la alta sociedad de Japón? — Nabiki sostenía su inseparable micrófono como todas las veces en que hacía un drama de la situación.

Maldita sea. Viéndolo desde ese punto sí que representaba un problema, uno muy grande. ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Casarse?

Desde la boda fallida nunca había vuelto a tocar el tema con Akane y que decir después de lo que pasó en Jusenkyo, donde le había dicho que la amaba. Eran prometidos, eso desde siempre había estado más que dicho, pero el quedarse solos implicaba que convivieran como un matrimonio…o no necesariamente.

Pero la astuta de Nabiki tenía razón, la gente iba a hablar y no era como que pudieran vivir bajo el mismo techo como prometidos sin que pasara algo, más bien algo que alguno de los dos no quisiera. Ya tenían 23 años y ni siquiera había sucedido nada fuerte entre ellos. Si iban al cine o a algún sitio juntos, todo quedaba en simples roces, cogidas de mano, apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del otro, pasar el brazo por los hombros de ella, pero nada más. Cuando estaban en casa Ranma aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarla disimuladamente, tomarla por la cintura, jalarle los cabellos, tirar de su falda, sujetarle las mejillas y jalarla del brazo para atraerla para molestarla o a modo de juego; así ella notaría que le importaba aunque no se dijeran nada. Los arranques de celos que ella protagonizaba cada que una de las prometidas se le acercaba tenían un acento de interés, o por lo menos eso le parecía a él.

—Sugiero que lo pienses bien y hables con Akane. Deben encontrar una solución antes de que todos se vayan. Buena suerte Ranma— dijo sonriendo Nabiki con una voz burlona, dejando a Ranma en un abismo de dudas e incertidumbre.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hago? — Necesitaba un consejo, el que fuera, tal vez uno para ganar tiempo el cual ya no tenía o algo que lo obligara a declararse de una vez por todas.

Pensó meticulosamente a quién podría recurrir. No tenía tantas opciones; siempre que algo lo aquejaba acudía a Akane porque ella tenía todas las respuestas, pero ahora ella era el problema.

Si pedía consejo a cualquiera de sus amigos lo tomarían a broma o se lo dirían a Akane y que decir de Ryoga que era su ferviente admirador, prácticamente se la estaría entregando en charola de plata y eso no iba a pasar, nunca, jamás. Fue entonces que decidió ir con una persona que de verdad lo conocía, que conocía todos sus sentimientos y que podría darle un consejo sabio.

—No tengo idea— respondió Genma, sentado sobre el tatami de su cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada adusta. —Era más fácil que hubieran aceptado casarse a los 16 cuando planeamos la boda, pero ustedes no quisieron seguir adelante, ahora sufres las consecuencias de tus actos.

Ranma lo miraba con fastidio y los ojos entrecerrados —eso es obvio, si hubiera pasado no estaría aquí pidiéndote un consejo pero por lo que veo no eres de gran ayuda.

—Mira hijo, cuando yo me casé con tu madre no fue nada fácil. Ella venía de una familia acomodada y yo era un simple artista marcial sin nada que ofrecerle más que mi talento para en un futuro construir un dojo y mantener a la familia que formáramos.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Genma joven situado frente a una tímida Nodoka entablando una importante conversación._

— _He de hablar con tu padre, aunque ellos no me acepten por mi estatus social, yo estaré dispuesto a dar todo de mi para que estemos juntos_ — _todo esto mientras Genma miraba serio hacia el horizonte y los ojos nerviosos y brillantes de Nodoka lo miraban extasiados._

— _Pero, mis padres no lo permitirán. Tendremos que huir de aquí, dejar todo atrás y solo así seremos felices. Nunca he trabajado ni mucho menos he estado fuera de casa pero junto a ti sé que todo irá bien y saldremos adelante mi amor_ — _Nodoka se abrazó fuertemente al torso de su entonces novio, pero él, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola de frente le respondió de manera firme._

— _No, Nodoka. Eso no es correcto. Debo afrontarlo como todo un hombre, así me cueste la vida o tenga que vender mi alma, me encargaré de demostrar que soy merecedor de ti._

— _¡Oh Genma!_ — _Se abrazaron y miraron hacia un punto del horizonte._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

—Esa historia no parece muy convincente, parece que lo estás inventando, seguro— dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación. En eso, venía entrando Nodoka a la habitación, que venía escuchando la conversación desde el pasillo.

—Pues eso es lo que sucedió, no podría ser de otra forma— Genma se acomodó los lentes. —Sigo pensando que es absurdo, ¡oye mamá! ¿Cómo es que papá te pidió matrimonio, cómo le hizo para que terminaran juntos?

—Bueno, él no lo hizo— Genma abrió los ojos al punto de que parecían a punto de desorbitarse —en realidad, fue algo que no podía ser de otro modo.

—¿Entonces cómo pasó?

—Pues…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Genma joven situado frente a Nodoka, que se le acercó mirándolo a los ojos con un gesto confiado._

— _Estoy embarazada, debemos casarnos cuanto antes, debes hablar con mi padre para que todo sea rápido_ — _Genma apretó los dientes y temblando comenzó a tartamudear._

— _Pe-pe-pero… ¿hablar con tu padre? N-n-no puedo hacer eso, ¡soy un artista marcial! Debo viajar mucho para continuar con mi entrenamiento…además ¿estás segura? ¿No es un retraso solamente? No creo que sea necesario hablar con tu padre, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha (risa nerviosa) puedes quedarte y volveré después del entrenamiento…_

 _Nodoka mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo mientras Genma seguía riendo nerviosamente, fue entonces cuando ésta sacó su katana y apuntó directo al cuello de su novio_ — _O nos casamos o te degüello, Genma Saotome_ — _Éste tragó saliva, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar ser cortado por la filosa arma._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¿¡Entonces soy un hijo no deseado!? No era así como debía enterarme de eso— gritó Ranma.

—Así es hijo, eso eres— dijo Genma que volvió a hacerse hacia atrás, pues Nodoka había vuelto a sacar su katana — ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu hijo?, ¡debí matarte! Hijo, a pesar de lo que pasó, eres un regalo para nosotros, ahora estamos todos juntos y eso es lo importante, ¿no es así, Genma?— preguntó a su marido sin dejar de apuntar a su yugular. El hombre, sudando, solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza; cuando su mujer retiró la espada, se acercó al muchacho, que tenía una cara larga llena de frustración.

—¡Embarázala, hijo! Tendrás algunos problemas, pero te evitarás muchas molestias. Así es como ha prevalecido la dinastía de los Saotome y todo sin dar explicaciones— en eso recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de su mujer, que estaba más que molesta —¡Ya te dije que dejes de decirle tonterías al pobre chico, sólo lo confundirás más! Cariño, si en verdad sientes algo por Akane y estoy segura que así es, debes decírselo y dejar las cosas en claro. Después de que te sinceres con ella, las cosas poco a poco se darán y podrán tomar una decisión entre los dos.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y les pidió a sus padres mantenerse en silencio para que Akane no se enterara de nada. Como le había dicho su madre, sólo tendría que hablar con ella. Pero no tenía idea de qué ni como decirle nada, mucho menos hablar de sus sentimientos. Se los había ocultado tanto tiempo que no sabría ni cómo empezar, más le valía ir pensando en algo. Por supuesto debía ser antes o durante la boda, así se los diría a los Tendo antes de que se emprendiera el viaje.

.

.

Akane había llegado unos minutos tarde a su taller de Desarrollo Económico, que consistía en elegir un tema y darle una aplicación en un ambiente real. Para eso habían formado equipos y desde el inicio del semestre el profesor los había designado. La prueba final consistiría en que los resultados del ejercicio los iban a enfrentar contra el caso de otro equipo de estudiantes que venían de intercambio que habían trabajado el mismo taller en sus respectivas universidades. Esa mañana, cuando Akane entró corriendo a la clase, el profesor la miró entrar y en forma de reclamo interrumpió la clase dirigiéndose a ella — ¡Llega tarde, señorita Tendo!— La chica se encogió de hombros, tomando aire y bajando la mirada, hasta que escuchó una suave voz conocida — ¡Akane!

Ella se giró y abrió sus brillantes ojos esbozando su hermosa sonrisa — ¿Eres tú? ¡No lo habría imaginado!

.

.

Esa tarde, Akane volvía más temprano que de costumbre a casa. Se le veía contenta. Mientras caminaba tarareaba una canción. Decidió que era buena idea ir a visitar a Kasumi, a pesar de que los visitaba varios días a la semana, no se acostumbraba a que su hermana ya no viviera con ellos. Siempre había sido como una madre para ella y quería contarle lo que le había sucedido en la universidad, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en casa. Entró a la clínica del doctor Tofú, anunciando su llegada con un armonioso "buenas tardes", pero nadie le respondió. Se adentró hasta el consultorio donde tampoco había nadie, pero lo más extraño es que Betty, el esqueleto mascota del doctor, tampoco estaba. Akane se preocupó, puesto que el doctor no había salido llevándose en hombros al esqueleto desde que Kasumi había aceptado ser su esposa y tardaron casi un mes en encontrarlos, cerca del muelle y a punto de subir a un pequeño buque.

Akane corrió hasta la cocina, donde suspiró aliviada al ver a Kasumi junto al fuego, preparando uno de sus deliciosos platillos con arroz. Girándose Kasumi sonrió a su hermana —Akane, bienvenida. Solo estoy terminando de cocinar, ahora estoy contigo. ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar, verdad?

La más joven de las Tendo le sonrió con ternura y asintió con la cabeza — ¿a dónde se fue el doctor? Entré al consultorio y tampoco estaba Betty— Kasumi se sentó en una mesa llevando los 2 platos calientes listos para comer —No lo sé, salió hace dos días y no ha vuelto, pero seguro no tardará. Por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció lo del circo?

Akane la miró con extrañeza; su hermana siempre mantenía un aura pasiva llena de tranquilidad, y saber que su esposo no había vuelto en dos días no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Tal vez era que ya se había acostumbrado a los episodios de shock de su flamante marido. Tampoco entendía mucho de lo que le estaba preguntando, era como si ya debiera estar enterada de algo — ¿Cuál circo? ¿De qué me hablas, Kasumi? — La mayor de las Tendo levantó la mirada sonriendo — ¿Es que no te lo contó papá? Pensé que ya lo sabías.

Kasumi se encargó de contarle con detalle lo del proyecto del circo. Akane reía imaginando lo gracioso que se vería su padre en un traje de prestidigitador, y más aún al tío Genma saltando a través de aros de fuego y conduciendo mini carritos alrededor de la pista. Cuando terminó de hablar, Akane terminaba la última cucharada de su postre de vainilla. —La verdad dudo mucho que duren fuera de Japón tanto tiempo, a menos que realmente les vaya muy bien— dijo Akane relamiendo lo que quedaba en la cuchara —pero según lo que dices va muy en serio.

—Así es, hermanita. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa— Kasumi comenzó a reunir los platos vacíos para limpiar la mesa.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Kasumi?

—¿Qué va a pasar contigo y con Ranma?

—Pues supongo que nos quedaremos en casa, no creo que tenga sentido que nos aventuremos con los demás cuando casi terminamos la universidad. Por cierto, ¿sabes a quién encontré hoy en el…

—Akane, presta atención. Creo que no le estás dando importancia a algo que en verdad lo es. Tú y Ranma van a quedarse solos en casa, por mucho tiempo. Nabiki se irá de la casa dentro de muy poco y es obvio que yo no estoy ahí todos los días. No será bien visto que vivan juntos sin estar casados.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Su hermana tenía razón pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle a Ranma que se casara con ella? Ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionar nada desde la fallida boda ni mucho menos decir nada similar a lo que le había confesado en Jusenkyo cuando él creyó que estaba muerta. Tenía miedo, uno muy profundo que le hacía sentir un agujero en el corazón y que la hacía sentirse muy triste. ¿Qué tal si nuevamente se negaba a casarse? Era obvio que la primera vez eran demasiado jóvenes pero una segunda vez no lo soportaría. Sentía que caía en un abismo y de pronto sintió mucho frío; solo de imaginarlo su alma se llenaba de dolor.

En un intento desesperado podía pedir asilo a su hermana mayor —tal vez podría venir a vivir con ustedes mientras regresa papá y…

—Lo siento hermana, pero no puedes vivir con nosotros— Akane se sorprendió, rara vez Kasumi le había dado una negativa tajante.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Puedo ayudar en la clínica después de clases y solo sería hasta que consiga un empleo, estoy dispuesta a pagar alquiler, yo…— Kasumi le sonreía

—No hay espacio suficiente, necesitaremos el cuarto libre para el nuevo miembro de la familia. Tofú y yo, tendremos un bebé.

Akane estaba más que sorprendida. Saltó de la silla para abrazar a su hermana — ¿es en serio? Kasumi, no lo sabía ¡un sobrino! ¡Tendrás un bebé, qué alegría! Ya veo, es por eso que el doctor salió corriendo con Betty, le diste la noticia.

Kasumi sonreía tímidamente —así es, cuando se lo dije se puso a bailar y salió corriendo de la clínica. Iba gritando a voz en cuello que seremos padres, se enteró medio vecindario. Espero que algún vecino no se lo haya contado a papá. Quisiera darle la noticia cuando Tofú esté de vuelta. Por favor Akane, guarda el secreto, ¿quieres? Y por favor, habla con Ranma, deben encontrar una solución.

Se despidieron en la entrada de la clínica y Akane comenzó a caminar muy contenta camino hacia casa. No podía imaginarse lo feliz que se sentiría su padre. Finalmente un nieto que sería la gran alegría de la casa. Por lo menos su padre estaría entretenido por más tiempo y no los presionaría a ella y a Ranma con darle un heredero para el dojo Tendo…a menos que los Saotome lo vieran como una competencia y empezaran a poner toda la presión en Ranma. — ¡No! Eso no sucederá, ¡Ranma aún no está listo!

—¿Aún no estoy listo para qué?— Ranma había aparecido a su lado de la nada, como siempre, caminando por la parte superior de la cerca que se encontraba junto al canal. La miraba muy fijamente, como si quisiera ver la respuesta a través de sus ojos. Akane se sorprendió sonrojándose inmediatamente bajando los ojos intentando inútilmente de esconderse atrás de un muro invisible. —Te hice una pregunta, ¿ahora te quedas muda?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Si gritas mi nombre en la calle quisiera saber por qué lo haces, a menos que quieras que piense otra cosa.

Akane frunció el ceño, apretando los labios y plantándose muy firme en el suelo — ¿En qué otra cosa estás pensando entonces?

—Pues que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí, obviamente— Ranma soltó una risotada que hizo que Akane se pusiera roja de vergüenza y coraje.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Como estás tan acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres estén detrás de ti, piensas que soy como ellas ¡pero no! Tengo mil cosas en que pensar antes que en ti. ¡Ególatra!

—Entonces ¿para qué gritas mi nombre, boba?

—Pues porque…— se detuvo en seco. No iba a decirle lo que estaba pensando. Nunca se le dice a un hombre que no está preparado para ser padre. Primero, porque nunca lo están y segundo, porque los hombres nunca aceptan la verdad y al modo de ser de Ranma, ella estaba segura de que interpretaría las cosas de mala manera y saldría corriendo pensando que le estaba proponiendo que tuvieran un hijo. Era un gran artista marcial, con grandes habilidades, las mejores técnicas, magnífico control mental y una confianza en sí mismo que rayaba en la vanidad más insoportable. Pero era un cobarde.

—Olvídalo Ranma— dijo con desgano y siguiendo su camino atrapada en sus pensamientos.

Él la siguió molesto —Oye Akane, creo que tenemos que hablar— Ella se congeló. Abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que quería decirle su prometido. Tembló ligeramente. Tenía miedo. Ella también era una cobarde.

—Estoy algo cansada, ¿crees que puedas dejarlo para mañana?

—Sí, por supuesto— mejor posponerlo todo lo posible para pensarlo y decirlo sin que ella pensara que quería proponerle matrimonio, porque no era así…bueno, sí lo era pero, no porque sus padres se irían y ellos se quedarían solos y había que buscar una solución a las habladurías y comentarios mal intencionados de la gente. Tal vez un día, fuera de toda formalidad podría considerar que todo se diera como tenía que ser al final, un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres pero con el firme consentimiento de él y tal vez, de ella.

Llegaron a casa sin hablarse, mirándose de reojo el uno al otro y evitando el contacto visual a toda costa. Nodoka salió a recibirlos con su habitual sonrisa para avisarles que la cena ya estaba lista. Akane dio las gracias diciendo que no tenía hambre porque había cenado en la universidad; no quiso comentar que había ido donde Kasumi por temor a que con la plática se le saliera la noticia del embarazo de forma inoportuna, así que dando las buenas noches se retiró subiendo las escaleras de madera que guiaban hasta su habitación.

Ranma se quedó mirándola con un deje de angustia. Últimamente la chica pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la universidad y ni siquiera se daba el tiempo de cenar con ellos. Estaba muy comprometida con sus estudios y por una parte era bueno para el futuro del dojo, siendo que ella lo administraría mejor, pero por otra parte, extrañaba encontrársela en cualquier parte de la casa, leyendo un libro, intentando no quemar la cocina cuando osaba practicar sus dotes culinarias, paseando por el jardín, observándolo a él mientras entrenaba, haciendo plática de la nada. Ese pequeño sentimiento de soledad se estaba volviendo tortuoso.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma estaba listo preparando el dojo para las clases de la tarde que ofrecía después de llegar de la universidad. Era algo que le sentaba muy bien cuando tenía que reducir su tiempo de entrenamiento por estudiar para algún examen. Akane como siempre se adelantó corriendo con un pedazo de pan en la boca gritando que se le había hecho tarde otra vez. La verdad es que dormía muy poco por hacer sus tareas y adelantar ejercicios de las clases especiales que tomaba por las tardes.

Por su lado, su prometido la miró emitiendo un suspiro, algo aliviado por no tener que hablar con ella en ese momento porque ni siquiera se le había ocurrido como empezar la conversación, mucho menos qué decirle. Dejaría que ella hablara, tal vez ya tuviera algo en mente. Intuía que Akane ya sabía lo del circo porque Nabiki no iba a quedarse callada y le habría dicho todo lo que le dijo a él. Podría estar organizando su boda y estar más ocupada que cualquiera pero jamás, nunca se le escaparía ningún detalle al que pudiera sacarle ventaja o bien, ninguna tergiversada situación con la cual pudiera divertirse.

Ranma salió media hora después de Akane. Ese era un día donde solo coincidían en una clase, pero terminaban temprano y regresaban juntos. No quería pensar mucho, gracias a la situación del circo, no había dormido muy bien y tampoco era bueno estarse quemando la cabeza toda la mañana si no iba a ver a Akane hasta la tarde.

Las clases transcurrieron igual que siempre. Los maestros se preocupaban por repasar los ejercicios antes de los exámenes que serían dentro de una semana. Durante los descansos Ranma buscaba siempre a Akane, pero ese día lo había evitado por obvias razones. Se sentó con sus amigos cerca de una banca en el patio donde Akane solía reunirse después de las clases optativas. A lo lejos divisó a tres de sus compañeras con las que comía en ocasiones platicando alegremente, parecía que estaban emocionadas. A veces cuando Akane no estaba con ellas, Ranma solía escuchar sus conversaciones para comentarlo con ella en el dojo, después de cenar. Las chicas hablaban tan alto, que no tuvo que acercarse mucho.

—¿Ya vieron a los alumnos que están de intercambio?

—¡Sí! Estarán algunos meses y luego regresarán a sus universidades de origen.

—Yo escuché que tal vez se queden a hacer una especialidad.

—¡Uno de ellos es particularmente apuesto! Cómo me gustaría conocerlo, pero parece siempre estar tan ocupado.

—Tal vez podrías invitarlo a cenar después de clases—dijo una de ellas, como si fuera una idea extraordinaria.

—No, no creo que acepte. He visto que salen a cenar juntos los alumnos de intercambio con los de la clase del taller.

—¡Que mala suerte! Debería haber entrado ese taller.

A Ranma le causó gracia, ¿por qué las chicas siempre hablaban de cosas sin importancia? Lamentarse por no quedar en la misma clase que un tipo que quién sabe de dónde venía, en una clase donde tenías que trabajar extra de lo que ya tenías, de deberes de las clases regulares y todo para ver a un tipo "particularmente" guapo.

Decidió moverse de lugar. Su próxima clase comenzaría pronto y no debía llegar tarde o Akane se molestaría con él si tenía que pedirle sus apuntes porque él los tuviera incompletos por llegar minutos después de la hora. Se dirigía al edificio cuando la vio pasar entre los ventanales corriendo por un pasillo. Vio que de pronto rebotó ligeramente al chocar con algo o con alguien; Ranma sonrió, viendo lo tierna que se veía siempre que le pasaban cosas por ir de prisa. Junto a la ventana había un muro que no le permitía ver con quien había chocado. Supo que era una persona porque Akane sonreía, con esa bella sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera y miraba hacia arriba. Hablaba con alguien mucho más alto que ella. Segundos después, la vio caminar lentamente y entrar a una de las aulas, junto con la misma persona que el muro seguía sin dejarle ver desde su posición.

De todas maneras, la vería al final del día y podrían platicar durante la cena y después ir al dojo para hablar al respecto de "la situación".

Continuará…

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me da gusto que les esté agradando la historia. Espero que se diviertan mucho y responderles sus reviews próximamente._**

 ** _MIL GRACIAS LilyTendo89 mi beta reader, que me apoya a arreglar la explosión de palabras que salen de mi cabeza a pesar de todo su trabajo._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

 ** _EL HUÉSPED INESPERADO_**

Nabiki hablaba por celular más rápido que si corriera una carrera de 100 metros planos —Sí, que quede listo para ese día. ¡Todo tiene que estar para ese día! Se supone que yo soy la novia y no debería recibir las llamadas de los proveedores. Para eso te estoy pagando y no es posible que haga tu trabajo mejor que tú… ¡el señor Kuno puede opinar sólo para los asuntos del lado de sus invitados pero supervisado antes por mí! De acuerdo… ¿cómo que el vestido está listo desde ayer y no me habías avisado? Tengo que tomar un vuelo de emergencia. Resérvalo ahora, por 4 noches. Me quiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad. ¡Espero tu llamada en unos cuantos minutos!... ¡No! Sólo para mí, el señor Kuno deberá esperar a la luna de miel. ¡Llámame, no lo olvides!— colgó el teléfono suspirando fuertemente —Esto de casarse de verdad es muy cansado, me tiene completamente agotada— dijo recargándose en el tatami de la sala y leyendo una revista de novias.

Kasumi entró a la sala y ofreció a Nabiki una taza de té, la cual aceptó gustosa. El Doctor Tofú había tenido mucho trabajo acumulado y se había negado a que Kasumi lo ayudara en las consultas para que no se contagiara de algo en su estado, por eso la mayor de las Tendo se pasaba la mayor parte de la mañana en su antiguo hogar, ayudando a Nodoka con las comidas y limpiando una que otra habitación. Aún no había dicho nada de su embarazo a su hermana porque sabía que la noticia correría como pólvora.

—Oye Nabiki, ¿no deberías estar en casa de Kuno supervisando lo de la boda?

—Sí, pero tal vez vaya en la tarde. Así se me acumula todo lo del día y si hubo que comprar algo muy caro me encargo de convencerlo para que lo pague. Nunca pensé que fuera tan tacaño—

—No quiero saber la manera en que lo convences de que lo haga. De verdad estás gastando mucho dinero y según lo que le dijeron ustedes a papá, serían invitados muy exclusivos—dijo Kasumi en tono preocupado.

—¿Y qué esperabas, que la boda fuera una ridícula fiesta de carnaval? Claro que no hermana, tienes que lograr que todos los detalles sean de lo más fino. Algo digno de un invitado como el emperador de Japón.

—¿Estás segura que de verdad fue invitado? Los Kuno son gente muy extraña, dudo mucho que eso sea posible Nabiki.

—Kuno me dijo que su familia era muy reconocida y es verdad que en el pasado tenían muchas influencias que se fueron legando a las siguientes generaciones. No se atrevería a mentirme—Nabiki levantó la vista dando una mirada retadora a Kasumi.

En muy poco tiempo, la futura novia se había ganado la confianza de su prometido haciendo que se desviviera por ella. Se resistía a decirle que sí cuando Nabiki le mostraba las cuentas de objetos muy caros para la boda, pero al final ella siempre lograba que hiciera su voluntad.

—Entonces, ¿sólo te casarás con Kuno porque su familia es influyente y no porque estés enamorada de él? La ambición no compra la felicidad Nabiki.

—Sabes, me importa muy poco lo que piensen ustedes o la familia de Kuno y mucho menos sus ricos invitados. Yo estoy segura de lo que siento y no tengo por qué darles explicaciones— Nabiki mantuvo un semblante adusto, aunque se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Kasumi. ¿En verdad amaba a Kuno? Siempre se había divertido mucho con él, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Iban a compartir sus vidas para siempre el uno con el otro; a pesar de que la forma de pedirle matrimonio no fue la más normal, por decirlo así.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La fiesta en el Neko-hanten estaba por terminar. La mayoría se había ido a casa y el licor se había agotado. Kuno pidió a Sasuke que le trajera de su cava personal un vino francés del 1800, porque el sake que apenas quedaba en las botellas era del peor gusto. Había dicho esto después claro de haberse tomado varios tragos de ese mismo sake._

 _Al mirar hacia la puerta después del alboroto que había causado Akane por quedar completamente ebria, llegó Sasuke con la botella en una charola, persiguiendo a su amo quien apenas se había levantado tratando de alcanzar a Akane. —Akane Tendo, mi amor, por favor quédate un rato más— decía Kuno arrastrando un poco las palabras._

 _En eso, Ukyo levantando a P-Chan de su collar bandana con su dedo índice y ahorcándolo por unos segundos mientras el cerdito pataleaba desesperado, gritó a voz en cuello —Escuchen todos, ¡vamos a seguir la fiesta en mi restaurante! — Acercando al cerdo y mirándolo a los ojos divertida le dijo —y tú también vendrás—. Los invitados que estaban en el Neko-hanten corearon un "¡Viva!" puesto que estaban ya muy tomados._

 _Al pasar al lado de Nabiki, Sasuke se dio cuenta que la charola pesaba menos de lo esperado. La mediana de las Tendo sostenía la botella por el cuello, mirando la etiqueta. Volteó hacia la puerta y con una media sonrisa caminó seductoramente a su objetivo. Kuno Tatewaki._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Nabiki se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Estaba en la alacena del restaurante de Ukyo. Le costó abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse a ver en la oscuridad, ya que en ese pequeño cuarto solo había una pequeña ventana donde se filtraba una luz muy tenue. Parecía que era muy de madrugada. Nabiki sintió un peso en su cuerpo, seguramente tendría algunos costales de harina encima después de haber entrado corriendo a la alacena. Con sus brazos libres y un poco miope empezó a tentar lo que ella creía era un costal, que tenía ¿cabello? Levantó un poco el cuello, bajando la cabeza, recargándose en sus codos. El "costal" tenía una mano sujetando su pecho de manera firme, se empezó a mover un poco, retorciéndose en su abdomen como si intentara despertar — ¿Kuno? — el chico emitía sonidos y apenas logró levantar la cabeza, sobre la cual tenía puesta una prenda íntima de encaje en color rosa. Al verla, Nabiki abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo — ¡Mierda! — y comenzó a tocarse los muslos y los pechos como para asegurarse si realmente su ropa interior seguía ahí. Exhaló profundamente e hizo levantar a Kuno hablando lo más bajo que podía —Vamos, ¡muévete! Tengo que salir de aquí— Kuno reaccionó como si estuviera soñando —¿A-kane?... ¡Na-Nabiki Tendo!— el rayo azul se enderezó de un salto contemplando a una despeinada y molesta Nabiki, que seguía sentada en el suelo —¡Shhh! Cállate. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Debo ir a casa, antes de que papá y mis hermanas despierten— le tapaba la boca a Kuno con una mano._

 _No podía creer que algo así hubiera sucedido, el chico la miraba más asustado que sorprendido._

 _—_ _No digas nada, esto nos conviene a ambos. Aquí no pasó nada— el chico terminó de quitarse de encima dejándola pasar. La otra se levantó saltando cual gacela y abriendo la puerta de la alacena con mucha lentitud para no hacer ruido. Asomó la cabeza afuera y todos dormían aún._

 _Una escena de película como si hubiera pasado un huracán era lo que veían sus ojos; sillas tiradas, un panda dormido sobre una mesa, Ryoga dormido en la plancha apagada de los okonomiyakys y con un lazo blanco en la cabeza, Happosai dormido sobre la espalda de Soun Tendo que yacía sobre una silla volteada al revés, Ukyo dormida sobre la caja registradora y toda la colección de prendas íntimas del maestro Happosai tapizaban las paredes y el suelo del pequeño local._

 _Antes de irse, Nabiki giró la cabeza hacia Kuno, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo le dijo —si quieres que no le diga a Akane lo que pasó, me conformaré con diez mil yens. ¡Llámame! — Y sopló un coqueto beso enviándolo a él con su mano._

 _Kuno yacía en el suelo de la alacena con los ojos casi desorbitados, intentó rascarse la cabeza y su tacto sintió el ligero encaje. Se quitó las pantis de la cabeza mirándolas un buen rato —Nabiki Tendo…—sostuvo la prenda con las dos manos mientras sonreía, intentando recordar lo que había pasado esa noche. Solo recordaba hasta el momento en que riendo Nabiki lo jaló del keigoki a la alacena, después ya no recordaba más. Kuno levantó la vista sin soltar la prenda ni dejar de sonreír._

 _Al día siguiente, Kuno llegó junto con su padre el director, a casa de la familia Tendo. El director, que siempre estaba sonriente y haciendo ruido, mostraba seriedad bajo sus ridículos lentes de sol. Iba vestido con un colorido yukata de color celeste estampada de flores y piñas, su habitual peinado con la palmera en la cabeza le restaba toda la formalidad que se esforzaba en tener. Su hijo se limitaba a mantener los ojos cerrados en una postura de concentración, para la visita había optado por usar su uniforme de kendo, pero en esta ocasión vestía todo de negro._

 _Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala común frente a un sorprendido Soun y una incrédula Nabiki. El resto de la familia se mantenía de pie, junto a la puerta con la única intención de conocer el chisme, puesto que era muy raro que Nabiki se metiera en un problema que no tuviera que ver con dinero. El director esperó a que Soun Tendo iniciara la conversación, preguntando el motivo de la visita y qué tenía que ver con su hija Nabiki._

 _—_ _Hemos venido señor Tendo a enmendar la falta que ha cometido mi hijo Kuno Tatewaki hacia su hija Tendo Nabiki; Tachi, por favor explica al señor Tendo lo de tu propuesta de matrimonio._

 _A Soun se le levantó el cabello de la impresión, volteando a ver a Nabiki dudoso y enfurecido a la vez. Nabiki se desbalanceó cayendo hacia un lado y los curiosos gritaron un sonoro "¿Quéééé?" al escuchar la palabra matrimonio._

 _Nabiki se levantó rápidamente y antes de dejar que Kuno hablara, se limitó a poner orden a la situación —Kuno, hablemos un momento en privado, por favor._

 _—_ _Mi querida Nabiki Tendo, no debes sentir temor ante lo sucedido. Voy a responder esta falta ante tu familia como un caballero, porque la deshonra no debe ser permitida hacia una mujer. Jamás permitiré que ninguna mujer tomada por mí, se paseé por la calle sin tener mi nombre. Por eso estoy aquí junto a mi…padre, para enfrentar lo que venga y…_

 _—_ _¡Cállate de una vez y vamos a hablar afuera! ¡No digas más tonterías! Papá, espera un momento. Voy a aclarar esto— fue entonces cuando tomó a Kuno de una manga del keigoki y lo arrastró hacia el jardín. Soun Tendo seguía temblando en su sitio sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Mientras Kasumi traía tazas de té para el director y su padre, que empezó a platicar la historia que Kuno le había contado de lo sucedido en la alacena del restaurante de Ukyo._

 _—_ _Entonces… ¿no pasó nada? —exclamó Kuno tratando de esforzarse por recordar lo que había sucedido, que en realidad él había asumido que habían tenido relaciones por la prenda íntima en su cabeza._

 _—_ _Así es, sólo nos quedamos dormidos y no pasó nada más._

 _—_ _Pero…esta es tu ropa interior…—acto seguido sacó la panty de encaje rosa de la abertura de su keigoki y la sostuvo con las dos manos frente a la cara de Nabiki._

 _—_ _No. Esta es mi prenda, la que tú tienes es de Akane— la chica sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cortos una prenda de encaje rosa igual a la que tenía Kuno._

 _—_ _Eso quiere decir… ¡que entonces fue Akane Tendo la que estuvo…_

 _—_ _No te adelantes, Akane se había ido a casa antes de que siguiéramos la fiesta donde Ukyo. Esa prenda es una de la colección del maestro Happosai, que empezó a lanzar saltando por todo el lugar cuando ya estaba ebrio. Fue por eso que nos escondimos en la alacena y nos quedamos dormidos._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué las prendas son iguales?_

 _—_ _La conseguí en una barata al 2x1. Aunque gane mi dinero, aprovecho siempre las ofertas y decidí regalarle una a mi hermana._

 _—_ _Pobres hermanas Tendo. Bueno Nabiki, lamento importunarte de la manera en que lo hice, tal vez debería disculparme con tu padre por la confusión. Aunque me hubiera gustado ser parte de la familia para ayudarlos en su pobreza extrema. Hubiéramos sido tan felices aunque siempre me haya interesado tu hermana Akane, estaba dispuesto a olvidarla por ti porque sé que nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto y gallardía._

 _Nabiki lo escuchaba con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba ser plato de segunda mesa y en el calor del momento, para divertirse atinó a decir —Sabes Kuno, cuando entramos a la preparatoria no me eras indiferente, todo el primer año estuve enamorada de ti. Pero al año siguiente cuando mi hermana entró tú te empeñaste en acosarla solo porque ella no le hacía caso a nadie y tu ego te dominó. Para cualquier capitán del equipo de Kendo eso es muy vergonzoso, por eso desistí de mi interés hacia ti. Sólo quería que lo supieras._

 _Kuno se quedó mirando la media sonrisa de Nabiki. Siempre coqueta, con su mirada astuta y sarcástica, su cabello liso. También era hermosa. Y lo que ella le dijo le cayó como un balde…pero de agua caliente, ya que el chico entendió lo que quiso entender. —Entonces, ¿sigues enamorada de mí en secreto? ¡Nabiki Tendo, me casaré contigo solo por la gran admiración que has sentido por mí todos estos años a pesar de tu hermana! Tu amor será recompensado porque seguramente se ha hecho más fuerte. Te prometo que olvidaré a tu hermana y a la chica con el cabello de fuego. No significarán nada para mí y no habrá otra mujer en el mundo más que tú._

 _—_ _Basta Kuno, no entendiste lo que te dije. No voy a casarme contigo._

 _—_ _¿No? — Suspiró decepcionado —es una lástima, ya habíamos invitado a la boda al emperador de Japón._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué dices?! ¡El emperador de Japón! — los ojos de Nabiki brillaban como nunca antes y temblaba con los puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho._

 _—_ _Así es. Mi padre lo conoce personalmente porque nuestra familia es influyente y además de sangre noble, por supuesto fue el primero en quien pensamos al enviar las participaciones. Tendremos que ir personalmente a disculparnos por el malentendido._

 _—_ _Oye, Kuno acepto tu propuesta._

 _—_ _¿Qué dices, Nabiki Tendo? ¿No quieres que hable con tu padre y le diga la verdad?_

 _—_ _No, yo se lo diré, pero aun así acepto tu propuesta para casarme contigo._

 _—_ _Nabiki, ¡mi amor! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta. Te prometo que no te defraudaré y te cuidaré cada día de…— Nabiki lo había jalado de la abertura del keigoki y lo había besado de forma profunda, pegando sus labios a los de él besándolo apasionadamente al estilo francés. Kuno se había quedado un momento sin respirar hasta que la tomó por la cintura. Nabiki se retiró de un brinco y sacando un micrófono gritó a voz en cuello y a todo volumen — ¡Vamos a casarnos y seré la señora de Kuno Tatewaki! — Kuno le arrebató el micrófono y aun tomándola de la cintura y mirándose a los ojos dijo en voz alta —Voy a casarme con Nabiki Tendo, no con Akane Tendo a pesar de todo. ¡Adiós para siempre, chica del cabello de fuego! Siempre serán un recuerdo en mi corazón._

 _Toda la familia había salido al escuchar los gritos. Ranma y Akane se mostraban incrédulos. Kasumi y Nodoka sonreían alegres mientras Soun lloraba a mares porque otra de sus pequeñas hijas se iba de su lado y Genma convertido en panda, sacó un letrero donde venía escrito ¡Vivan los novios!_

 _El director había sacado sus maracas y bailaba contento —Tachi hijo mío. Me alegro por ti ¡Felicidades por hacer el sacrificio de casarte con alguien tan pobre! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!_

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Nabiki sonrió mientras recordaba lo sucedido ese día. No era tan mala idea casarse con Kuno después de todo, lo que le había confesado era verdad; él le gustaba antes de que se fijara en su hermana. Se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa dirigida a Kasumi —Bueno, voy a preparar mis cosas, me voy a Nueva York para recoger mi vestido de novia. Saldré esta noche.

Diciendo esto, se alejó canturreando una tonada. Era muy extraño ver a Nabiki tan feliz.

La tarde comenzaba a tornarse silenciosa, hasta que unos murmullos lejanos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes en la casa Tendo. Soun y Genma no levantaron la cabeza del tablero de su partida de shogi, mientras que Nabiki y Kasumi solo dirigieron su vista con dirección a la puerta al escuchar los gritos de Ranma y Akane sin dejar de beber su té. Estaban tan acostumbrados a eso, que continuaban siempre con sus actividades normales.

—Una hora te estuve esperando, cuando me dijiste que no tardabas porque sólo tenías que entregar los apuntes y regresábamos a casa. Ranma miraba a Akane con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que te adelantaras y no quisiste, no fue mi culpa—Akane abrió la puerta mientras Ranma seguía manoteando —Pero por tu culpa perdí la clase, no van a pagarme el día y tu papá va a molestarse porque los alumnos irán atrasados. Ese grupo especialmente es el más duro para aprender.

—Pues dales la clase el sábado.

—¿Qué? No voy a sacrificar mi día de intenso entrenamiento en una clase tan simple. Además también tengo que descansar—Ranma puso un semblante serio, como si hablara de algo muy importante.

—Ja, vaya que descansas, te la pasas "descansando" sábado y domingo en lugar de estudiar para los exámenes — dijo Akane con sorna y desviando la vista mientras intentaba agacharse hacia la mesa para servirse un poco de té. Ranma la tomó del brazo e hizo que se enderezara, dejándola frente a él — ¡Claro! Lo dice la señorita estudiosa que en vez de estudiar el taller, se va a c-e-n-a-r con los estudiantes de intercambio— Ranma hizo énfasis en el verbo cenar, con un tono burlón y a la vez molesto

—¿Tú qué sabes? Estudiamos muy duro toda la tarde como para tener derecho a despejarnos un poco… ¡además es algo que no te incumbe! — Akane se había puesto roja de coraje. No soportaba que él le insinuara que salía a divertirse en vez de estudiar, era algo que hacía por ellos, por el futuro del dojo, que al final sería de ambos.

—Seguro, no me incumbe. Dicen que hay estudiantes apuestos entre los que vienen de intercambio; dudo mucho que se fijen en alguien tan poco atractiva como tú, pero lo importante es que hagas el intento, no pierdas la esperanza— Ranma atacaba de forma sarcástica donde sabía que ella llegaría a su punto máximo, donde más alterada se ponía, cuando tensaba sus músculos y nublaba todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, excepto a él. Esa mirada profunda, el brillo de fuego en sus ojos, le encantaba. Era la parte donde él se sentía vencedor y le mostraba su media sonrisa de campeón.

—¿Estás celoso? — Akane cruzada de brazos lo miraba sonriendo con cierta ironía, el que su prometido le preguntara sobre los chicos del taller era algo que él jamás haría. Era tan seguro de sí mismo que creía que ningún hombre le llegaba a los talones y por supuesto, Akane no se fijaría en nadie más que en él.

—¿Y tú que crees? — los ojos azules del artista marcial la miraban desafiantes, intensos, deseando que adivinara sus pensamientos. Ella se sorprendió cambiando su semblante de tenso a incrédulo debido a la actitud de él. ¿Era una broma? ¿De verdad sentía celos?

Ranma comenzó a reírse entre dientes frente a ella, esperando volver a ver esa furia en sus ojos, la que era sólo para él. Akane apretó los puños y levantando su mano abierta como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle una bofetada se impulsó hacia él alzando la voz.

—¡Eres un…

—¡Buenas tardes! —una tersa y tranquila voz varonil se escuchó detrás de ellos.

—Akane, te buscan— dijo Kasumi. El timbre había sonado mientras la pareja discutía y por supuesto no lo habían escuchado.

Akane se mostró sorprendida y de nuevo, su semblante comenzó a cambiar esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Ranma giró la cabeza hacia la persona que apareció detrás de ellos.

Era un tipo alto y muy apuesto, unos centímetros más alto que él, cabello castaño, liso, recogido en una pequeña coleta. Un largo flequillo enmarcaba su rostro dejando ver unas gruesas pestañas y ojos de forma alargada en color azul oscuro. Tenía complexión delgada pero unos marcados músculos torneaban sus hombros y brazos firmes. Su sencilla vestimenta que consistía en una camisa celeste, pantalones cafés y una especie de saco azul marino que más bien parecía un haori. Tenía unas botas altas negras de cintas, de esas que se usan para trabajar en superficies de burdos relieves o con rocas. Miraba a Akane y sonreía como si no hubiera nadie más en aquella habitación.

—Te traje tu cuaderno, lo olvidaste en clase al salir hoy— extendió su mano entregándole un pequeño cuadernillo negro. La chica lo tomó cuidadosa con las dos manos — ¡Shinnosuke! No debiste molestarte en traerlo. ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?, no te lo había contado— su tono de voz había cambiado a todo dulzura, levantaba la barbilla y sonreía agradecida con sus labios y con sus ojos que brillaban.

—Intenté dártelo en la universidad pero saliste corriendo con ese chico. Te seguí tratando de alcanzarte y te llamé varias veces pero no me escuchabas, cuando me di cuenta ya había caminado muy lejos así que decidí mejor seguirte.

—¿Entonces todo este tiempo estabas detrás de mí? ¡No me di cuenta! — rio ligeramente mientras el recién llegado continuaba sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla.

Ranma los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados haciendo una mueca de fastidio con la boca — ¿Y este quién es? — preguntó sin obtener respuesta de Akane; tal parecía que el chico de la trenza no recordaba quien era el hombre que tenía frente a sus narices y que descaradamente le había quitado la atención de su prometida haciendo que lo ignorara olímpicamente. Una rápida y audaz Nabiki apareció tras ellos haciendo que Ranma diera un brinco en cuanto la escuchó hablar.

—Es el chico que Akane conoció desde niña en Ryugenzawa, el que le salvó la vida y al que ella después de casi sacrificar la suya también salvó obteniendo el musgo de la nariz del dragón de siete cabezas. Ese musgo daba origen a un "agua de la vida" que hacía que todo lo que cocinara Akane supiera bien. Cuando fuiste a buscarla para que regresara a casa, Akane no quiso volver contigo, aunque finalmente lo hizo a pesar de que Shinnosuke le había declarado su amor.

Ranma sintió que se le helaba la sangre y que se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo; a cada palabra de Nabiki, él abría más y más los ojos, mientras sentía su garganta cerrarse y el aire le faltaba. La mediana de las Tendo sacó un micrófono de la nada —y ahora está aquí, frente a nosotros y frente a Akane ¿pero, qué sucederá más adelante?

Ranma se había congelado, al igual que sus recuerdos. Pronto comenzó a hacer memoria, ¿porqué no había recordado a ese chico? Sencillamente porque había enterrado todo lo que había pasado en Ryugenzawa porque quería evadir por completo los sentimientos de terror, angustia y desesperación que había sentido al estar a punto de perder a Akane, y no porque fuera a morir, sino que casi lo cambia por otro hombre, ¡otro hombre! Que no era él, pero que también sentía amor por ella y que tuvo el valor de decírselo. Además de eso, la muy boba por compasión casi se queda con el tipo ese. No podía estar pasando otra vez. Ahora tenía al tipo frente a sus narices y Akane se comportaba tan amable y tan dulce; cualquiera se enamoraría de alguien como ella. No, no, ¡no! No le iba a suceder eso otra vez, no señor, jamás, nadie le quitaría a su prometida. Ella era suya y de nadie más.

En un movimiento ágil Ranma se interpuso entre Akane y su guapo espectador rompiendo el contacto visual de los compañeros de clase, a lo que Akane frunció el ceño y Shinnosuke se mostró sorprendido haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, pero sacando el pecho y levantando la barbilla a la defensiva.

—Y bien, ¿Shinnosuke, cierto? Ya le entregaste el cuaderno, gracias, puedes marcharte ahora— Shinnosuke arqueó una ceja y dirigiéndose a Akane preguntó — ¿Quién es este?

Una sonrojada Akane que mantenía el ceño fruncido abrió la boca cuando su pared de carne y hueso se adelantó para contestar —Soy el prometido de Akane, Ranma Saotome, ¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas? — de nuevo Ranma enfatizaba la palabra prometido. Shinnosuke lo observó con desgano.

—Ah sí, ya recuerdo…Oye Akane ¿te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo? Es un lugar que encontré el otro día y no está muy lejos de aquí.

Ranma se tambaleó unos segundos. El tipo lo estaba ignorando y además se atrevía a invitar a Akane a cenar a pesar de que le había aclarado que era SU prometida, era una burla, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo en su cara? ¡En su propia casa! Lo pagaría caro, eso seguro.

Pero antes de que Ranma hiciera algún movimiento o Akane dijera cualquier cosa, Nodoka se dirigió al recién llegado.

—Amigo de Akane, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? La cena ya está lista y hay suficiente para todos, no es necesario que gasten en otro lugar— sonreía amable y el chico respondió inmediato y con una ligera reverencia.

—Sí, encantado. Gracias por la invitación— su semblante seguía siendo serio y pacífico, mientras que el del chico de la trenza se mostraba al contrario, nervioso, alterado a punto de explotar. Al oír las palabras de su madre, Ranma sintió un gancho al hígado. ¡Su propia madre lo estaba traicionando!

—¡Pero mamá! ¿Cómo me haces esto? ¡Soy tu hijo! — su tono de voz alterado había cambiado al de niño mimado chantajista.

—Es un invitado de la familia Tendo, así como nosotros. Muestra tus modales como el hombre que eres, te estás comportando como niño malcriado— Ranma bajó los ojos ante la postura de su madre, a la que respetaba más que a su padre. Sacó el aire aún molesto observando como los demás miembros de la familia saludaban al "amigo" de Akane, sonriendo e invitándolo a sentarse junto a ellos, haciéndole preguntas y ofreciéndole té, un vaso con agua o cualquier tontería.

A Ranma no le quedó más remedio que ir a sentarse entre el chico y Akane con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados.

Sirvieron la comida en el tenso ambiente que se sentía en el salón. Ranma se dedicaba a comer rápidamente intentando en vano de ignorar lo que estaba pasando para demostrarle a todos, o más bien a sí mismo que su poder de autocontrol era insuperable y que bajo ninguna circunstancia sentía celos o ganas de golpear al amigo de Akane, que cuando podía le dirigía sonrisas y tiernas miradas a la chica, que al intentar devolverle el gesto, se topaba con una pared humana movible que la cubría de su espectador.

—Y dime Shinnosuke, ¿por qué has venido a estudiar a Nerima? Según lo que supe, tu abuelo y tú se dedicaban a cuidar a los animales gigantes del bosque de Ryugenzawa— Soun Tendo se dirigía hacia el invitado que respondía a cada pregunta con la misma tranquilidad y temple.

—Mi abuelo encontró la forma de mantener a los animales controlados. Empezamos a cobrar la entrada a una especie de parque que construimos para que los turistas pudieran contemplar a los animales más de cerca. El abuelo quiere que antes de morir, yo me prepare para continuar con el negocio, así que empecé a asistir a la universidad. Como me interesa mucho estar al día en los procesos económicos me enteré que aquí en Nerima podía estudiar más con los talleres que se imparten, así que solicité un intercambio este último año.

—Nada mejor que prepararse al máximo en los estudios — dijo Soun mientras daba un bocado al arroz.

— Es una lástima que no todos consideren prepararse. Hay quienes piensan que con un buen acuerdo matrimonial tienen la vida resuelta sin estudiar más de lo necesario — mencionó Nabiki, viendo divertida como Ranma se atragantaba con un pedazo de pescado, golpeándose el pecho con el puño para pasarse la comida.

—¿Y dónde te estás quedando Shinnosuke? — preguntó una sonriente Kasumi.

—Por ahora, me estoy quedando en un hotel cerca de la universidad. Pienso buscar algo económico para rentar durante mi estadía, ya que el hotel no es muy barato que digamos. Será más fácil si tengo mi propio lugar y así puedo ahorrar en comida y otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí unos días?, en lo que encuentras un departamento. Estamos un poco apretados, pero siempre hay lugar en la casa para uno más, ¿verdad, papá? — la siempre amable y dulce Akane preocupándose por los demás había dado justo en el blanco. Ranma la volteó a ver con los ojos desorbitados y sin aire en los pulmones.

—No veo porqué no. Como dice Akane, no tenemos tanto espacio pero puedes quedarte si así lo deseas mientras encuentras algo. Kasumi, sírveme más té, por favor, hija.

Haciendo una reverencia, impulsando su torso hacia adelante, el chico de los ojos azul marino se mostró agradecido — Muchas gracias señor Tendo. Es un honor para mí el ser su invitado. Trataré de ayudarlos en lo que pueda como agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Gracias Akane por permitirme estar en tu casa, siempre has hecho cosas muy buenas por mí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Shinnosuke. Estoy segura de que tú harías lo mismo. Como cuando me perdí en el bosque y tu abuelo y tú me dieron hospedaje en su casa.

—Akane, tengo que hablar contigo — Ranma se había levantado en un movimiento de la mesa, y lo más extraño, sin terminar su comida. Akane lo observó incrédula y dudó un momento en levantarse, ella tampoco había terminado su plato.

— Claro, ahora que termine mi… ¡Aaay! ¿Por qué me jalas así? ¡Suéltame!— Ranma la había estirado del brazo provocando que Akane se levantara dando traspiés, tratando de equilibrar su plato de arroz que alcanzó a dejar en el suelo mientras su prometido la sujetaba de la muñeca, sin mirar hacia atrás, en dirección hacia el jardín. Todos dejaron sus platos para salir tras ellos y escuchar lo que iban a decirse.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde Ranma creía que no los escucharían, soltó a Akane quien se tomaba de la muñeca, resintiéndose del fuerte agarre de su prometido. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y con aspecto confuso, ¿por qué estaba comportándose de esa manera? Nunca lo había visto tan ¿celoso?, solo recordaba haberlo visto así cuando fueron a Ryugenzawa.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes invitando a ese tipo a quedarse aquí? — Ranma estaba plantado en el suelo con los brazos en jarra, mirándola fijamente, hablando en un tono que parecía más bien el de un adulto regañando a un niño pequeño.

—Solo estoy siendo amable con un amigo. Ya oíste que cuando estuve en su casa, él y su abuelo me trataron muy bien. Estoy intentando corresponder a sus atenciones.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues según recuerdo la última vez el tipo se te declaró.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Le dije que se olvidara de mí, pero no por eso tengo que ser grosera y olvidarme de que me salvó la vida.

—¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que estás pagando favores. En ese caso, debería hacerme un favor a mí, que ayudé a que ese dragón no nos comiera vivos y destruyera la aldea completa.

—Con esa actitud que tienes, dudo mucho que quiera agradecerte algo Ranma. Además, no tiene nada de malo que se quede. Solo será por unos días.

—¿Y dónde piensas meterlo? Nabiki llenó todas las habitaciones libres de las cosas de su boda por los arreglos que están haciendo en casa de Kuno y no hay espacio. Ya hasta está invadiendo el dojo.

—Pensaba que tal vez podía dejarlo en tu cuarto…— Ranma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Todavía que lo invitaba a quedarse, quería que compartieran cuarto.

—¡¿En mi cuarto?! Estás loca. Yo no pienso ir a dormir con mis padres. La habitación de Kasumi no es tan grande y necesito mi privacidad.

—Yo me voy a Nueva York por unos días, Shinnosuke puede quedarse en mi habitación — dijo Nabiki de pasada, mientras caminaba cerca de ellos dirigiéndose al portón principal.

—¡Muchas gracias Nabiki! ¿Ya ves? No tendrás que compartir tu cuarto después de todo— Akane sonreía satisfecha. Las cosas parecían acomodarse fácilmente.

—¿Piensas ponerlo al lado de tu cuarto? ¿Por qué mejor no le haces un espacio en tu cama? Ni siquiera mi cuarto está cerca del tuyo. No quiero imaginarme lo que ése puede intentar cuando todos estemos dormidos— Ranma estaba de verdad fuera de sí. Ni él sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Akane se puso roja como un tomate. No quería siquiera tratar de entender lo que su prometido estaba pensando, se había vuelto loco.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas? Jamás metería un hombre a mi cama ¡¿qué clase de mujer crees que soy?! — Los ojos color café de la chica lo miraban incendiados de furia. Esta vez se estaba pasando.

—Ah, ya entiendo— desvió la mirada hacia un lado y empezó a hablar como si nada le importara—Seguro ya sabes lo del circo y que nuestros padres se irán una larga temporada. No quieres quedarte sola conmigo por temor a las habladurías de la gente, pero sí quieres meter a tu amiguito en la casa. ¡Pues te diré algo! ¡No estoy de acuerdo, así que no quiero a ese hombre en la casa! — el chico de la trenza había vuelto a alterarse.

Akane parecía confundida, el tema del circo y de que se quedaran solos no venía al caso ¿Por qué decirlo ahora? Ciertamente su prometido había perdido la cabeza y no tenía sentido que siguiera hablando de algo tan absurdo. Debía aclararlo antes de que todo quedara como siempre en un malentendido, aunque era difícil en el estado en el que se encontraba Ranma y con el público familiar "escondido" detrás de la casa.

—Ranma, no…

—No se hable más Akane. Esa no es la forma de afrontar la situación. Si no quieres quedarte sola conmigo, no tienes que meter a todos tus pretendientes aquí, puedes ir a quedarte con alguna de tus hermanas o buscar otra solución, pero no meter a cualquiera en mi casa.

—¡Esta es mi casa!

—¿Es que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí? ¡Bien! ¡Me largo de aquí entonces!— se giró en dirección a la casa con paso decidido.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Ranma?

—¡A buscar un lugar donde quedarme! ¿Dónde más?

Akane se cruzó de brazos, ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada para imaginar a donde iba a ir a meterse, así que trató de darle una sopa de su propio chocolate.

—¿Ah sí? Pues te recuerdo que tu opción principal ya no está en Japón ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Pues…— Akane tenía razón, no recordaba que Shampoo y su abuela se habían mudado hacía unos meses a China _(no se pierdan el próximo capítulo*)_ … —¡entonces me quedaré con cualquier otra!

La chica de los tonos azules en el cabello apretó los puños. Estaba más enojada que nunca. Se habían peleado por tonterías, pero esta era la estupidez más grande que se le había ocurrido a Ranma.

—¡Entonces lárgate y no regreses nunca! — Vio a Ranma entrar a la casa y salir con su mochila de viaje, sin mirarla, sin decirle nada, haciendo fuerza al caminar pisando lo más que podía marcando los talones en el suelo. El chico de la trenza salió corriendo hecho una furia.

—¡Maldita seas Akane! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Maldición, no tengo a donde ir pero, ya se me ocurrirá algo…tal vez pueda pedir asilo a Ukyo, por lo menos tendré comida gratis. No volveré, que se quede con el idiota ese si es lo que quiere— Ranma seguía corriendo con la mochila a cuestas por la calle, enfurruñado y apretando los dientes — ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? No, claro que no. Tengo que pensar en algo para que todo sea como siempre, aunque nuestros padres no estén un tiempo. Debo hacerlo, quitarme el miedo de la cabeza y aclararlo todo…debo afrontar mi destino, ¡sí, eso es! ¡Afrontaré mi destino como todo un hombre!

¡SPLASH! Una buena cantidad de agua fría le había caído encima y el chico de inmediato se había transformado en mujer, cuando la misma ancianita que limpiaba la calle aventaba agua con un bote.

— No puede ser… ¡ESTÚPIDA AKANEEEE!

Continuará…

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

 ** _Antes que nada, UN MILLON DE GRACIAS para LilyTendo89 sensei, mi beta reader que sin ella, este fic parecería una explosión de palabras. Gracias por tu intensa labor, te admiro mucho._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, tienen un valor muy especial para mí KarenPin91 SilviaPB LilyTendo89 Yeka453 Andy-Saotome-Tendo UltimateDimentor SHOJORANKO akane-kun19 Juanyrdz0_**

 ** _Por sus reviews noto que les está gustando la trama; pues bien, creo que empezarán las cosas a intensificarse, pero la intención es siempre continuar con la trama original para que siga siendo divertido. De las cosas que me han preguntado, muchos le han atinado. La verdad es que tal vez es un fanfic muy predecible por estar tan apegado a la serie, pero les adelanto que también hay cosas extremadamente absurdas, de no creerse, pero también así es Ranma, si no, pues no sería Ranma (obvio) *Esto aclaro sin el fin de atacar ningún otro fic UA que son maravillosos y me encantan*_**

 ** _Espero que el siguiente capítulo los divierta y le pongan mucha atención, ya que muchas partes de la historia se desglosan de lo sucedido en ese capítulo._**

 ** _Los leo muy pronto._**

 ** _Susy Chantilly_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

 ** _LA FIESTA_**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _La primavera estaba a punto de terminar, o por lo menos así se sentía en el clima. Era mayo y los cerezos ya habían empezado a dejar sus flores por el suelo de Nerima. El viento traía consigo los rosados pétalos y hacía un mes que la universidad había reiniciado las clases. Se avecinaba tiempo caluroso y los jóvenes aprovechaban para divertirse paseando en los parques, tomando helados, visitando los centros comerciales y los centros de video juegos._

 _El fin de semana un mar de gente llenaba las calles desde que salía el sol hasta que anochecía y chicos y chicas sacaban partido de todo el tiempo disponible._

 _Era domingo después de mediodía cuando Ranma y Akane caminaban por la banqueta de una avenida transitada. Salían del cine donde habían visto una película romántica que al chico de la trenza le había parecido de lo más aburrida, mientras que Akane aún se enjugaba las lágrimas del final inesperado._

 _—_ _De verdad no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan insensible. El sacrificó todo para que ella fuera feliz — Akane se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelito blanco, mientras Ranma bostezaba y recargaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su prometida._

 _—_ _Se veía venir. Ya no seas tan llorona, vamos a casa._

 _Akane levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de su prometido que le sonreían pícaros. En eso escucharon un barullo que venía de un local cercano. Muchos adolescentes hablaban entre ellos y se remolineaban intentando mirar hacia adentro del local. La curiosa pareja se acercó a ver lo que pasaba y escucharon a tres chicos que hablaban entre sí._

 _—_ _Dicen que lleva más de 10,000 peleas sin perder. Es extranjero._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado aquí? Debe ser un experto para tener ese nivel._

 _—_ _¿Bromeas? ¡Es un genio! Nadie puede vencerlo._

 _Las últimas palabras atravesaron a Ranma y lo tomó como un reto. Nadie era mejor que Ranma Saotome, en lo que fuera, sobre todo en pelear. Diez mil peleas era un número grande, tal vez ni siquiera él había peleado con tantos hombres, pero tenía que probar que era el mejor._

 _—_ _Voy a entrar— empujando a la gente se adentró en el local._

 _—_ _Ranma, ¡no me dejes aquí! — Akane suspiró profundamente y caminó detrás de él. Sabía que al escuchar la palabra "peleas" algo se había movido muy dentro de Ranma y no pararía hasta averiguar todo._

 _Al abrirse paso, Ranma se encontró con la espalda ancha de un hombre que estaba semi encorvado y se alcanzaba a distinguir un ligero movimiento en sus codos. Tenía un largo cabello negro y estaba vestido con ropas chinas._

 _—_ _¿Mousse? — Ranma se sorprendió al notar quien era la persona de quien hablaba, pero su semblante cambió cuando vió de donde venía el record de peleas del joven chino._

 _Una maquinita de videojuegos con palancas, botones y una sucia pantalla, de la cual el chico que se transformaba en pato despegó ligeramente su vista al escuchar su nombre, mientras bebía una gaseosa en un vaso con una pajilla. La máquina tenía un marco de madera en la parte superior con el título "COMBATE"._

 _—_ _¿Saotome? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También juegas maquinitas? — en ese momento el chico que estaba junto a Mousse jugando como contrincante perdía su última vida._

 _—_ _¡No puede ser! ¡Perdí! Gasté todo mi dinero— el chico se lamentaba con las dos manos en la cabeza. Mousse comenzó a reírse —Eso te pasa por confiado. Ahora, dame tu almuerzo como lo prometiste y lárgate a llorar a otro lado— le arrebató al chico un sándwich a medio comer y lo alejó de un punta pie._

 _—_ _Te aprovechas de adolescentes sin que hacer, Mousse. ¿No te da vergüenza?_

 _—_ _No. En esto nadie puede vencerme. Ellos son los que me retan y yo no puedo decirles que no. Los hombres de la tribu amazona nunca rechazan un reto. ¿Quieres intentarlo, Saotome?_

 _—_ _¿Me estás retando acaso? Soy tan bueno en artes marciales como puedo serlo en cualquier estúpido juego de video._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¡juguemos! — Mousse lanzó a un lado su bebida y se terminó de un bocado el sándwich que tenía en la mano. Ranma se había arremangado y estaba listo para iniciar. Akane los miraba a ambos temerosa sin saber que esperar._

 _—_ _Por lo menos no van a golpearse físicamente pero, retarse en un simple juego de video de peleas es algo propio de niños— la chica se acercó para ver el espectáculo. No sabía cuanto tiempo podía durar._

 _._

 _._

 _Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando una chica de cabello largo con destellos púrpuras ingresó al local. Vestía un traje chino de color rosa y se veía muy molesta. Se encontró con Akane sentada en una silla, bebiendo una soda con una pajilla, con la mano apoyada en la mejilla y bastante aburrida hasta que vió a la china._

 _—_ _¡Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, dejando de tomar de su soda._

 _—_ _Estoy buscando a Mousse. Me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí. Ya pasó la hora en la que empieza su turno y no llegó con el encargo que pidió mi abuela… ¿y tú que haces aquí?_

 _Akane señaló hacia atrás con fatiga y vió a Ranma y a Mousse concentrados en el juego. Muchos de los espectadores se habían ido ya a sus casas porque al día siguiente tenían que ir a la escuela. Shampoo frunció el ceño al ver que el chico pato se estaba divirtiendo riéndose a carcajada limpia. En cambio, Ranma se veía muy frustrado._

 _—_ _¡Te gané Saotome! ¡Por primera vez te vencí! — Mousse gritaba y reía con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que hasta las lágrimas salían por un lado de sus anteojos. Ranma desesperado buscó a Akane para pedirle prestado más dinero para jugar._

 _—_ _Vamos Akane, ¡préstame otra moneda! No puedo perder así._

 _—_ _Te presté todo lo que traía, Ranma. No traigo nada más._

 _—_ _¡Mousse! Cuando mi abuela se entere que estabas aquí te va a ir muy mal._

 _—_ _Acéptalo Saotome ¡Te vencí!_

 _—_ _¿Qué está pasando aquí? — una voz rasposa y cansada se escuchó detrás de ellos. Era Cologne, la abuela de Shampoo —¡Tú deberías estar trabajando muchacho! — con su bastón, le dió al chico de las gafas un buen golpe en la cabeza._

 _—_ _Lo siento, abuela_ _—_ _Mousse se sobaba la cabeza con una mano, pero en el rostro tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _—_ _¡Dime qué estabas haciendo! He tenido que enviar a Shampoo a buscarte._

 _—_ _Mousse venció a Ranma en COMBATE, por eso no se había ido de aquí abuela_ _—_ _dijo Akane, levantándose de su silla._

 _—_ _¿Qué has dicho, niña? ¿Es cierto eso, muchacho?_ _—_ _Cologne estaba más sorprendida que todos._

 _—_ _¡Tal como lo oye, señora! ¡Lo he vencido!_

 _—_ _Eso quiere decir que Ranma ya no es el prometido de Shampoo. Jamás pensé que eso pasaría._

 _._

 _En ese momento, los cuatro jóvenes gritaron al unísono ¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _—_ _Pero abuela, Mousse le ganó a Ranma en un juego de video, no en un combate real_ _—_ _explicó_ _Shampoo_ _—_ _así que no cuenta._

 _—_ _Es cierto. A mí nadie me gana en artes marciales, abuela — dijo Ranma_ _en busca de una justificación a su derrota. Akane volteó a verlo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos fingió una mueca de indiferencia._

 _—_ _Te equivocas Shampoo, las reglas siguen siendo las mismas, pero los tiempos han cambiado y tenemos que adecuarnos a los tiempos modernos._

 _—_ _Pero abuela…dime que no estás hablando en serio. Ranma es mi prometido, ¡no Mousse!_

 _—_ _Niña, en la tribu amazona se acostumbraba cazar animales lanzando piedras, pero después aprendimos a hacerlo con arcos y flechas, no podíamos quedarnos con las mismas costumbres o moriríamos de hambre. Ya es hora de que lo entiendas._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡no estoy de acuerdo! Ranma me venció a mí y debo casarme con él. ¡Por favor, Ranma, díselo! — Shampoo_ _jalaba del brazo al chico de la trenza quien a su vez la miraba confundido, balbuceando sin emitir palabra. Mousse no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era algo muy absurdo lo que ocurría en ese momento, pero muy conveniente para él; se quedó como congelado en su sitio mientras imaginaba a la mujer que siempre había amado vestida de novia, casándose con él. Esta vez no era un sueño. Había sido mejor que Ranma por una sola vez, en un solo día y su futuro había cambiado. Sus ancestros habían escuchado sus ruegos y habían intercedido por él; era el hombre más feliz._

 _Akane frunció aún más el ceño y se giró para ver a Ranma; éste al sentir la dura mirada, se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer o decir. Eran años los que Shampoo había estado enamorada de él para que un día, por una tontería perdiera su título de prometido para siempre. Volvió a mirar a los ojos vidriosos de Shampoo, suplicantes para que hiciera algo que cambiara las cosas, pero no era posible. La suerte había sido echada y Mousse era el ganador del juego. Ranma solo acertó a negar con la cabeza._

 _Shampoo lo soltó de su agarre y sollozando bajó la mirada, pero al levantarla de nuevo ya no era la misma —¡D_ _ǎnxiǎoguǐ!_ _—_ _le gritó a Ranma al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cara de un puñetazo. La joven china lo miraba con rabia, se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida. La abuela Cologne la observaba sujetada a su bastón de forma tranquila._

 _—_ _Por fin podremos volver a China_ _—_ _dijo la anciana suspirando y siguiendo a su bisnieta_ _—_ _ha pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que moriría aquí, lejos de mi querida aldea. ¡Vamos muchacho! Tenemos mucho qué hacer. Hablaré con el hombre del alquiler para irnos antes de que termine el plazo de este año. Venderemos los últimos víveres y haremos una fiesta de despedida para poder ver por última vez a nuestros conocidos de Japón. ¡Mousse, date prisa! — se detuvo frente a Ranma para hablar con él_ _—_ _fue un placer, querido yerno. De verdad quería que te quedaras con mi Shampoo pero por lo visto ya no será así._

 _Ranma aún se dolía del fuerte golpe propinado por Shampoo_ _—_ _Abuela, yo…_

 _—_ _No te preocupes por Shampoo. Es una buena amazona y acatará las reglas como debe ser. No tardará en olvidarse de ti y en entender la fortaleza de su nuevo prometido, aunque sea solo en los juegos modernos. Parece que los dioses te escucharon por fin niña_ _—_ _se dirigió a Akane, que escuchaba la conversación de medio lado. La vieja soltó una risotada y se llevó a Mousse, empujándolo con el bastón. Aún parecía que el chico no podía salir de su ensoñación, en la que lloraba y reía cada 5 segundos, simultáneamente._

 _—_ _¿Piensas quedarte parado ahí como bobo? Me largo a casa_

 _—_ _Akane, ¡espera! — Ranma_ _salió corriendo tras ella, aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar._

 _—_ _No te veías muy contento con la noticia ¿porqué no defendiste tus sentimientos por Shampoo?_ _—_ _dijo Akane visiblemente molesta_

 _—_ _No estoy loco para hacer cambiar a la vieja de opinión. Lo siento por Shampoo, pero no entiendo sus reglas amazonas. Tal vez Mousse pueda ser un mejor marido para ella._

 _—_ _Sí, como no. Sabes que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti. Mousse le importa muy poco, siento lástima por él._

 _—_ _Ya escuchaste a la abuela, dice que las amazonas se adaptan muy rápido. ¿Acaso estás celosa?_ _—_ _Ranma se acercó a Akane, haciendo que se detuviera en seco con algo de rubor en las mejillas. La chica apretaba los labios y seguía con el ceño fruncido._

 _—_ _¡Qué va! A mi que me va a importar que sufras porque tendrás una prometida menos. En segundos puedes conseguir otra, no me extrañaría que al saberlo, las demás vinieran a visitarte. Ella siempre ha sido la que más te gustaba ¿no es cierto?_ _—_ _Akane lo miró, esperando una obvia respuesta. Ranma dió un salto, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Las mujeres siempre eran astutas y ponían a cualquiera en un agujero negro y los hacían preguntarse quién eran en el universo. El chico de la trenza intentó pensar rápido._

 _—_ _No exactamente_ _—_ _levantó la cabeza haciendo como si pensara en la chica que más le gustaba, mientras observaba la reacción de Akane de reojo. Ésta apretó los puños y empezó a avanzar con pasos rápidos para dejarlo atrás. Ranma empezó a perseguirla sonriente. Siempre le había gustado verla celosa. Se sentía extraño por lo de Shampoo pero cualquier reacción que Akane tenía, terminaba por distraerlo y borrar de su mente todo lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar a casa, Nodoka los recibió gustosa_ _—_ _Bienvenidos niños, ¿qué tal su día?_ _—_ _les sonrió tiernamente como todos los días._

 _—_ _Bien mamá, gracias._

 _—_ _Acabamos de recibir una invitación, toda la familia está invitada_ _—_ _Nabiki les mostró la invitación que traía en la mano. Era un sobre blanco con un sello dorado chino._ _—_ _Aquí dice: "Se les invita a la fiesta de despedida que se celebrará en el Neko Hanten el próximo fin de semana a las 8 de la noche con motivo de nuestro regreso a China" ¡Vaya, Ranma! Parece que finalmente lograste librarte de Shampoo. ¿No estás contenta, hermana?_

 _Akane seguía molesta con Ranma_ _—_ _A mi me da igual. El que está muy triste porque ya no es el prometido de Shampoo es Ranma. Me voy a descansar, mañana tengo que estar lista temprano._

 _Todos en la casa se sorprendieron. Genma y Soun se asomaron desde el pasillo, así como el maestro Happosai._

 _—_ _¿_ _Entonces regresan a China? Eso quiere decir que ya no hay compromiso. Las amazonas son muy apegadas a sus costumbres. Tal vez consideran que Ranma es un muchacho enclenque y que no podrá traer una buena descendencia a su familia_ _—_ _Happosai cruzado de brazos afirmaba pensativo._

 _—_ _¿Es verdad eso, Ranma? ¿Acaso hay alguien más fuerte que tú? — preguntó un sorprendido Soun Tendo._

 _—_ _¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te vencieran? ¿Dónde has dejado tantos años de entrenamiento y todo lo que te enseñé? ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia Saotome!_ _—_ _dijo Genma indignado._

 _—_ _Hijo mío, ¿es eso verdad? ¿acaso no eres un verdadero hombre que demuestra su fortaleza? Esto no está nada bien_ _—_ _Nodoka empezó a desenvainar su filosa katana, lo que hizo que Ranma se estremeciera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No es lo que piensan! ¡Mamá, por favor guarda eso! Voy a explicarles, ¡Akane!_

 _La chica lo observaba desde media escalera, con los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo y continuó su ascenso por la escalera dejando que él resolviera su problema. Era su pequeña venganza a la reacción de su prometido por el rompimiento del compromiso con Shampoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El siguiente fin de semana llegaron todos muy puntuales al Neko Hanten, que mantenía un letrero que decía: "Cerrado por fiesta privada". Al entrar, el restaurante se veía más amplio, pues habían quitado todas las mesas de la parte central. Habían decorado con lámparas de estilo chino y lazos rojos para la buena suerte en el viaje. Al entrar, ya se encontraban ahí los hermanos Kuno, junto con Sasuke, su fiel sirviente. Ukyo, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka y Sayuri ya estaban de pie, bebiendo y comiendo algunos bocadillos. Mousse servía a todos y se veía muy alegre, tal parecía que la abuela aprovechaba a su ahora futuro yerno hasta el último segundo como mesero. Pero a él nada le importaba, el sueño de su vida de casarse con Shampoo, su eterno amor imposible, de un día para otro se había hecho realidad y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar la fiesta compartiendo con sus amigos y conocidos su último día en Japón._

 _Shampoo, ataviada en un lindo quipao de color rojo, con una avertura que iniciaba en el muslo y caía hasta los tobillos, les dio la bienvenida muy contenta y emocionada. La abuela tenía razón, las amazonas solían conformarse muy rápido, aunque Shampoo aún se mostraba insinuante ante Ranma, su ex -prometido, por algo se había puesto ese despampanante vestido chino, intentando sus últimos esfuerzos por seducirlo._

 _—_ _¡_ _Nihao Ranma! Que bueno que pudieron venir. Ven conmigo. Los demás, pasen por favor, hay mucha comida y pueden tomar lo que quieran. Ranma ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Tengo toda la comida que quieras comer. La preparé especialmente para ti_ _—_ _lo sujetaba de un brazo y se pegaba a él mientras el aura de Akane cambiaba de fulgor a uno muy intenso haciendo que el ambiente se tornara pesado._

 _—_ _Eh…gracias Shampoo, pero es que…_ _—_ _Ranma se ponía muy nervioso._

 _—_ _¡Ranma, mi amor! Por fin llegas. Traje comida francesa por si no te gustaba la extraña comida agridulce de los chinos_ _—_ _Kodachi Kuno lo había tomado por el otro brazo. Ranma comenzó a sudar mirando a Akane de reojo. Su prometida apretaba los puños y fruncía los labios._

 _—_ _¡Hola Ranma! Bienvenido. Te estaba esperando. ¿Quieres beber un poco de sake? La abuela quiere que esta noche nos terminemos todo para dejar el local vacío_ _—_ _una alegre Ukyo se había separado de grupo de personas con las que estaba hablando para recibir a su amigo._

 _Shampoo y Kodachi ya habían estirado al chico de la trenza a una mesa atiborrada de platillos con tallarines, pollo, pan, jamón, queso y otros manjares que le acercaban a la boca con palillos, obligándolo a tragar cada bocado._

 _Mientras los demás habían entrado distribuyéndose por todo el lugar, tomando bebidas, sentándose en las mesas a comer y acercándose a los grupos donde otras personas conversaban o cantaban con el karaoke. Akane se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta al lado de Ukyo, que había visto a las otras dos chicas llevarse a Ranma._

 _—_ _Vamos Akane, ¡anímate! — dijo Ukyo mientras le servía sake en un pequeño vaso. Es una menos que dará molestias, es el último día. Bebe un poco y diviértete. ¡Toma, es para ti!_ _—_ _le ofreció el vaso con sake, pero Akane le arrebató la botella entera, dejando a Ukyo sorprendida de su reacción._

 _—_ _Tienes razón, hoy voy a divertirme en serio y a olvidarme de que Ranma está aquí_ _—_ _Akane dió un trago grande directo de la botella._

 _—_ _¡Eso es! Muy bien Akane… (Cuando Akane esté suficientemente ebria, Ranma se decepcionará de ella y será mi oportunidad)_ _—_ _pensó Ukyo._

 _—…_ _Por fin…llegué…_ _—_ _un maltrecho Ryoga Hibiki pasaba por un lado de Ukyo, ayudándose a caminar sosteniéndose con un palo y quedando desmayado en el suelo. Rápidamente, Ukyo le dio a beber el sake que sostenía en la mano._

 _—_ _Vaya Ryoga, llegaste justo a tiempo. La fiesta apenas empieza. Bebe un poco para que despiertes, el viaje debió ser largo para ti._

 _Ya habían pasado algunas horas y en el Neko Hanten se respiraba muy buen ambiente. Yuka y Sayuri llevaban el mando del karaoke. Genma, que se había convertido en panda y se sostenía haciendo equilibrio en una sola pata de una silla, con un plato caliente de tallarines en la nariz, mostrando uno de los trucos que haría para el circo. Todos le aplaudían. Mousse y Ryoga jugaban retos para ver quien bebía más shots de sake a lo que el chico pato no quería dejarse ganar._

 _Shampoo y Kodachi ya estaban con la cara roja en un estado inconveniente y abrazadas de Ranma, que no había podido beber nada, porque ambas chicas cada vez que intentaban darle un vaso a Ranma, se peleaban por dárselo y derramaban el líquido o se lo tomaban antes de que la otra se lo diera al chico._

 _—_ _Ranmaaa…aunque me case con Mousse, siempre voy a pensar en tiiiii… ¡hip!_ _—_ _decía Shampoo sollozando y derramando una que otra lágrima sin dejar de beber._

 _—_ _Ranma, ¡mi amooooor! Siempre estaré a tu lado y no te sentirás solo nunca, de los nuncas…ho-ho-ho-ho-ho_ _—_ _dijo Kodachi soltando una carcajada estridente._

 _—_ _Oigan, yo también quiero beber. Necesito tomar algo_ _—_ _Ranma estaba fastidiado._

 _—_ _¡Yo te lo daré! Aunque sea el último vaso que pueda darte en la vida… ¡noooo! ¿porqué tenías que ser tan débil y dejar que Mousse te ganara?_ _—_ _Shampoo rompió en llanto._

 _—_ _¡Dame acá esa botella! Pero… ¡no puede ser! ¡se terminó! ¡nooooo!_ _—_ _Kodachi se unió al llanto de Shampoo y ambas se abrazaron sufriendo por la botella vacía de sake. Ranma se pasaba la mano por la cabeza sin entender la escena ante sus ojos, cuando escuchó un agudo sonido de micrófono._

 _—_ _Buenaaas nocheeesss a todosss… ¡hic! Voy a deleitarlosss a tooooodos con una canción, para aaaalguien que está aquííí… ¡pero no voy a decir su nombre porque eeees un…i-dio-ta!_ _—_ _Akane arrastraba las palabras al hablar, evidentemente ebria le había arrebatado el micrófono a Yuka, sosteniéndolo en una mano y con la otra una botella de sake medio vacía. Todos se giraron para ver a Ranma, que puso cara de hastío_ _—_ _¡Músicaaa, por favor!_

 _En eso empezó a sonar música al estilo rock y Akane empezó a cantar una canción conocida como *Baka no baka._

 _A pesar de su estado de ebriedad, la entonada voz de la chica retumbaba por todo el local haciendo que todos aplaudieran, Kuno y Ryoga silbaban emocionados y pedían a Akane cantara nuevamente la canción, por lo que la chica de cabello corto con tintes azulados complació a su público cantándola hasta tres veces más. Al final, volteando a ver a Ranma, quien tenía una gran gota cubriendo su cara, tiró el micrófono al suelo, lo que causó que los vítores y aplausos no pararan ahogando el estruendo del aparato al caer._

 _Akane se acercó a la puerta gritando_ _—_ _¡_ _ME VOY A CASA!_ _—_ _dando tumbos salió del restaurante caminando lentamente. Ryoga, al darse cuenta, intentó levantarse para ir tras ella_ _—_ _¡_ _espera Akane! Yo te acompa… (¡splash!)_ _—_ _el chico había tropezado y encima le había caído una charola que sostenía platos con tallarines fríos, transformándose de inmediato en cerdo._

 _—_ _Akane Tendo, mi amor. Quédate un rato más_ _—_ _dijo Kuno suplicante, pero al estar tan tomado, no pudo levantarse de inmediato de su asiento._

 _Nodoka, que era de los pocos invitados a la fiesta, que se mantenía sobria, se acercó a Ranma_ _—_ _Hijo, creo que deberías acompañar a Akane a casa, no se ve muy bien y a esta hora es peligroso que se vaya sola. Ranma asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar para salir tras Akane._

 _—_ _Ranma ¡no te vayas aún!_ _—_ _Shampoo tomándolo del brazo hacía un esfuerzo para retenerlo, hasta que escuchó gritar a Mousse, sonrojado por los efectos del alcohol_ _—_ _¡Oye, Saotome! ¡Deja en paz a mi prometida! Desaprovechaste tu oportunidad y ahora Shampoo me perte…(splash) ¡Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac!_ _—_ _el maestro Happosai mientras bailaba había lanzado al aire la última botella con licor, derramándose sobre la cabeza de Mousse, provocando que el ahora pato empezara a volar de mesa en mesa desesperado buscando agua o un plato con tallarines calientes._

 _—_ _Pero ¡miren la hora que es! Mañana debemos partir temprano hacia China. La comida y el licor se terminaron. Hora de limpiar, la fiesta terminó_ _—_ _gruñó la anciana Cologne, mientras apagaba la música y todos comenzaban a ordenar su sitio._

 _Ranma logró zafarse de Shampoo y salió corriendo tras Akane, quien llevaba avanzados unos cuantos metros moviéndose en zig-zag. P- Chan al ver salir a Ranma, intentó liberarse de las ropas que habían caído sobre él para seguirlos, pero alguien lo había sujetado antes de que pudiera moverse._

 _Ukyo levantando a P-Chan de su collar bandana con su dedo índice y ahorcándolo por unos segundos mientras el cerdito pataleaba desesperado, gritó a voz en cuello —Escuchen todos, ¡vamos a seguir la fiesta en mi restaurante! — acercando al cerdo y mirándolo a los ojos divertida le dijo —y tú también vendrás—. Los invitados que estaban en el Neko hanten corearon un "¡Viva!" puesto que estaban ya muy tomados._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ranma le dio alcance a su prometida, quien trató de enfocarlo entrecerrando los ojos_ _—_ _¡Sólo eres tú! ¿Qué quieres?_

 _—_ _Voy a llevarte a casa. Tomaste demasiado, casi no puedes andar._

 _—_ _¡_ _Tonterías!_ _—_ _dijo al momento que tropezaba y estuvo a punto de darse en la cara contra el suelo si no es porque Ranma la sujetó de la cintura, para cargarla y llevarla en un hombro._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? Bájame, ¡hazlo ahora misssmo Ranma Ssssaotome!_ _—_ _la chica pataleaba con sus fuertes piernas intentando soltarse. Ranma recibía los golpes en su duro torso soportando el dolor_ _—_ _¡Deja de moverte! ¡No voy a bajarte hasta que lleguemos a casa!_ _—_ _Akane seguía dando patadas y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras Ranma corría y de vez en cuando, saltaba por algún tejado._

 _Llegaron a la casa Tendo quince minutos después. Akane, ahora muy quieta y pensativa apoyaba su codo en la espalda de Ranma, sujetándose la cara mientras el chico subía por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Akane. Abrió la puerta y entró, pero antes de bajar a la chica se dirigió a él_ _—_ _Ya sssé porqué me trajiste cargando hasta aquí…_

 _—_ _¿Porqué?_ _—_ _Ranma suspiró con algo de cansancio._

 _—_ _Porque ¡te gusta verme el trasero! Por eso me llevaste así todo el camino_ _—_ _Akane soltó una carcajada y al momento Ranma se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Aún tenía a su prometida en el hombro y se dio cuenta que su trasero estaba justo al lado de él. También se dio cuenta que Akane traía puesta una minifalda azul turquesa y parte de sus piernas quedaban al descubierto porque la chica se había puesto unas medias negras que le llegaban a medio muslo. Con el movimiento que hizo al intentar escapar, se le había levantado la falda y podía ver perfectamente sus muslos y sus pantaletas de encaje color blanco._

 _La reacción del chico fue lanzarla a la cama por los nervios, a lo que Akane cayó de sentón en el colchón, sin dejar de reír. Ranma seguía sonrojado con cara de pocos amigos; le molestó que ella siguiera riendo, como si estuviera burlándose de él, pero recordó que estaba ebria así que se acercó para intentar que se recostara para cubrirla con una manta, pero se tropezó y casi cae de bruces sobre ella, pero logró sostenerse con ambas manos. Al caer Ranma ella se había hecho hacia atrás, poniendo la cabeza en la almohada y la espalda sobre la cama. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose, respirando el aliento del otro, muy cerca._

 _Akane sonrió y le tomó la cara entre las manos atrayéndolo hacia sí, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ni en sus fantasías había imaginado que ella fuera quien tomara la iniciativa para darse lo que él creía su primer beso._

 _Cerró los ojos para sentir cada detalle de ese ansiado contacto. Tantos años pensando a que sabría su boca, de mirar la textura de sus labios rosados mientras le hablaba o saboreaba con su lengua su helado favorito, de ver como se mordía cuando estaba ansiosa o simplemente todas las veces que deseó aunque fuera por un segundo ser el borde de la taza de té que ella estaba bebiendo en ese momento._

 _Poco a poco Akane fue soltándolo de su agarre despegándose de él, mientras Ranma suspiraba tratando de mantener lo más posible la sensación en su boca, quedándose unos segundos con los ojos cerrados._

 _—_ _Akane, yo…_ _—_ _abrió los ojos. La chica se había acostado completamente y yacía profundamente dormida_ _—_ _Maldición, ¡Akane!_ _—_ _dijo en voz alta, pero ella le respondió con un ronquido, y no uno cualquiera, un ronquido sonoro tan estridente, que se asemejaba al sonido de un perro que trata de deglutir su alimento, así de horrible. La cara de fastidio y decepción de Ranma era más que evidente, se levantó con desgano dispuesto a dejar a su prometida descansar._ _—_ _Hablaremos mañana — la_ _chica pareció contestarle de nuevo con un ronquido, a lo que Ranma no pudo dejar de sonreír. Mañana sería otro día._

.

.

.

 _Akane fue la última en aparecer en la sala con los ojos aún medio cerrados. Genma, Soun y Nabiki sostenían sus bolsas con hielo en la cabeza y aún llevaban el cabello revuelto. Ninguno hablaba. Nodoka y Ranma se veían muy frescos, puesto que no habían tomado nada de alcohol en la fiesta. Nodoka le sirvió a la chica un té y lo puso al lado de Ranma, que la miraba atentamente desde que había aparecido cual zombie en la puerta._

 _—_ _Buenos días_ _—_ _dijo Akane en un tono normal_

 _—_ _¡Shhhh!_ _—_ _contestaron al unísono Genma, Soun y Nabiki. La resaca les provocaba escuchar cualquier ruido a decibeles muy altos._

 _Akane se sentó junto a Ranma y tomó su bebida. Ranma no dejaba de mirarla._

 _—_ _¿Qué me ves?_

 _—_ _Nada_ _—_ _siguió observándola tomar su té. Lentamente Akane fue despertando y tomó un par de aspirinas que Nodoka le había acercado sin decir palabra. La chica giró nuevamente la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada penetrante y ansiosa de su prometido._

 _—_ _¿Porqué me miras así? ¿Te causa gracia que tenga resaca?_

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Pues ¡deja de mirarme!_ _—_ _el crudo trío de parientes, se levantó para retirarse del lugar donde estaba por desatarse una discusión; no tenían ganas de escuchar nada. Nodoka se quedó en su lugar, sirviendo más té a ambos jóvenes. Akane dio un gran sorbo a su té y mientras inclinaba su taza, volvió a ver de reojo a Ranma, que seguía con su insistente mirada._

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa?_

 _—_ _Ya te dije que nada_

 _—_ _¿Entonces porqué no dejas de mirarme?_

 _—_ _Es que…_ _—_ _Ranma volteó a ver a su madre apenado. No quería decir nada frente a ella. Nodoka entendió la indirecta y recogió la tetera y el resto de los vasos para llevárselos a la cocina. Al salir de la habitación, Ranma continuó hablando con su prometida_ _— …_ _¿no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?_

 _—_ _¿Anoche…? ¡Ah! Te refieres a la fiesta donde te la pasaste feliz junto a Shampoo y Kodachi. Claro que lo recuerdo._

 _—_ _No, eso no. Cuando regresamos a casa._

 _—_ _¿Qué tiene que ver? Claro que lo recuerdo_ _—_ _Ranma se sonrojó. Sí lo recordaba. Seguramente tendría ese mal genio por el dolor de cabeza de la resaca y la trasnochada. Akane lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, incrédula._

 _—…_ _Y entonces…bueno…pues… ¿qué dices de…eso?_

 _—_ _¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿De qué me estás hablando?_ _—_ _Akane arqueó una ceja mientras el rostro de Ranma se congelaba, cambiando de sonrojado a un gesto de evidente molestia_

 _—_ _¡No me digas que no te acuerdas de nada!_

 _—_ _¡_ _Sí me acuerdo! Salí por la puerta del restaurante después de… ¿cantar?... ¡Sí, cantar! Y entonces escuché mucho ruido detrás de mi y tu seguías con ese par encima de ti y…regresé a casa._

 _—_ _¡Yo te traje!_

 _—_ _¿Ah sí? Pues no te creo._

 _—_ _¡Maldición Akane! Te traje cargando porque estabas muy ebria y ni siquiera podías caminar como una persona normal_ _—_ _la chica se quedó pensando. Trataba de esforzarse, pero no lograba recordar nada, sólo el haber salido por la puerta del restaurante con dirección a su casa. Cada que trataba de pensar le dolía más y más la cabeza. No era posible que la primera vez que se había embriagado en su vida estuviera discutiendo con su prometido. No era nada agradable._

 _—_ _Si quieres que te lo agradezca pues, gracias. Pero por favor deja de gritarme_ _—_ _Ranma no daba crédito. ¿cómo era posible que no recordara su "primer" beso? Ella lo había besado, tenía que acordarse. Aunque no parecía estar fingiendo demencia, Akane era demasiado transparente y ni siquiera podía mentir piadosamente._

 _—_ _¿Estás segura Akane? ¿Segura que no recuerdas lo que hiciste? Fue cuando llegamos a casa…_

 _—_ _¿Qué hice? ¿Algo malo?_

 _—_ _¡No! Nada malo, es que…_

 _—_ _¿Vomité? Porque no recuerdo_

 _—_ _¡No! Solo que tú…_

 _—_ _¿Yo qué? ¿qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? — el semblante de Akane se tornó angustiante. De verdad, ella no recordaba nada. No quiso preocuparla más._

 _—_ _Roncas como un loro_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Tus ronquidos se escuchaban hasta mi habitación, temí despertar sordo_ _—_ _el chico sorbía su té, tratando de ocultar su rostro lleno de decepción. Akane se llevó las manos a la cabeza dejándolas en las sienes._

 _—_ _¡Eres insufrible, Ranma Saotome!_ _—_ _se alejó haciendo mohínes y quejándose de su dolor de cabeza, mientras un triste Ranma suspiraba bajando la cabeza decepcionado._

 _—_ _Otro día será, Akane_ _—_ _susurró._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ranma llegó al restaurante de Ukyo. Al entrar le pareció extraño no escuchar la voz de su amiga dándole la bienvenida. El lugar estaba vacío y había platos sucios en la barra. La parrilla estaba encendida pero no había rastros de la chica castaña. Escuchó unos murmullos que venían de la parte de arriba. Pensó en subir o llamar a Ukyo desde abajo, aunque no estaba seguro si debía arriesgarse. Tal vez su amiga se encontraba en problemas, pero conociendo sus habilidades era muy improbable que alguien intentara enfrentarse a ella. Los murmullos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos; era obvio que algo muy extraño pasaba._

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 ** _¡HOLA A TODOS! Finalmente volví a publicar y lo hago sin previa revisión de mi querida beta reader Lily Tendo, porque ha tenido muchos pendientes y ya varios me habían pedido el siguiente capítulo, así que estoy de nervios. Espero que les guste este capítulo, casi un completo flashback. Este capítulo es medular para prácticamente todo el fic, ya que pasan varias cosas, espero que hayan puesto atención._**

 ** _La palabra que le grita Shampoo a Ranma: "_** ** _D_** ** _ǎnxiǎoguǐ" significa cobarde en chino._**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews, los leo cada uno y me emociona mucho. Igual agradezco a las Trastornadas por los Fics que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Igual a Lily sensei que espero que esté pronto por aquí, corrigiendo mis locuras de escritura._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 _ **CADA QUIEN SU VIDA**_

Ranma llegó al restaurante de Ukyo. Al entrar le pareció extraño no escuchar la voz de su amiga dándole la bienvenida. El lugar estaba vacío y había platos sucios en la barra. La parrilla estaba encendida pero no había rastros de la chica castaña. Escuchó unos murmullos que venían de la parte de arriba. Pensó en subir o llamar a Ukyo desde abajo, aunque no estaba seguro si debía arriesgarse. Tal vez su amiga se encontraba en problemas, pero conociendo sus habilidades era muy improbable que alguien intentara enfrentarse a ella. Los murmullos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos; era obvio que algo muy extraño pasaba.

Buscó rápido un poco de agua caliente. Por fortuna, encontró una cafetera encendida con algo de vital líquido a una temperatura perfecta para no quemarse durante la transformación. En eso vió una sombra que salía sigilosamente por la puerta de detrás de la barra de la cocina. Ranma lanzó la jarra con el resto del agua al extraño; el objeto chocó con el duro torso del hombre del que el chico de la trenza planeaba defenderse. Solamente atinó a escuchar un grito de molestia — ¡AHHH! Ranma, ¿porqué me tiras agua caliente? — Ryoga molesto miraba a su amigo, alzando las manos por el ligero ardor.

—Eres un delicado, ni siquiera el agua estaba tan caliente, ¿porqué no traes camiseta?

—Estaba…ehh…por ponérmela, es que…estaba limpiando unas cosas y no quería ensuciarme — levantó su camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo, cerca de la estufa y rápidamente se la puso —pero dime Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó en tono serio, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, Ryoga ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está Ukyo?

—Ayudo a Ukyo con el restaurante. No me quedó dinero de mi último viaje y decidí quedarme un tiempo para…tu sabes, reunir lo suficiente por si lo necesito. Ukyo está arriba, haciendo unas cuentas.

—Así que ahora trabajas aquí —Ranma lo miraba algo incrédulo. Siempre pensó que Ryoga era un trotamundos por su condición de "memoria de pez" y que conseguía las cosas con poco dinero, pero Ukyo siempre había trabajado sola, o con esos amigos raros que tenía. No era como que Ryoga pudiera entregar pedidos y el restaurante se veía muy solo como para que lo tuviera como mesero. Daba igual, le agradaba encontrar a su viejo amigo después del coraje que había pasado en la casa Tendo por la visita de ese guardabosques gorrón que se había instalado con ellos por invitación de la tonta de Akane —vaya, iba a pedirle asilo a Ukyo por un tiempo, pero estando tú no sé si tenga un espacio para mí.

Ryoga lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona —¿Asilo a Ukyo? ¡Ja! ¿qué acaso te corrieron del Dojo Tendo?

—Bueno, algo así.

—Seguro te peleaste otra vez con Akane y como no está Shampoo para ayudarte, vienes con Ukyo, ¡eres despreciable, Ranma! Eso no se le hace a una mujer.

—¡No es lo que piensas! Bueno…tal vez, pero ¡hay una buena razón para que me haya ido del dojo Tendo! — Ranma pasaba de un estado exaltado a uno triste de un segundo a otro.

—¿Tú te fuiste? Bueno, eso solo pasaría si Akane te hubiera cambiado por otro.

Ranma con cara de decepción miró a su amigo a los ojos, Ryoga se sorprendió con esa noticia levantando la voz —¡¿Akane te cambió por otro?! Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Bueno, es que…—titubeó un poco en contarle, pero era preciso hablar con alguien. Era poco probable que Ryoga saliera en ese momento a aprovechar que Akane y él estuvieran peleados, estando el hombre ese de por medio y además, a pesar de sus rivalidades Ryoga siempre había sido un buen amigo. Comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado, sentándose del lado de la barra donde iban los clientes. Ryoga apagó la estufa y le puso atención.

—Entonces ese chico por el cual casi te deja antes, regresó y tu saliste como una rata cobarde en cuanto lo viste. Pensé que sabías como enfrentar a tus enemigos, Ranma.

Ranma lo veía con fastidio —No, no es así. Akane invitó al tipo a quedarse y ni siquiera habíamos podido hablar de lo del circo…bueno, de cuando nuestros padres se vayan de gira y nos quedemos solos. ¿Por qué tenía que invitar a ese imbécil? Lo hizo para molestarme.

—¡Ah! ¿Es que realmente si querías que tú y ella se quedaran solos? —dijo Ryoga en un tono de sospecha y burla. Ranma enrojeció hasta las orejas y apenas alcanzó a respirar un poco para soltar una ristra de las que él creía justificaciones.

—¡No! No es que quiera quedarme solo con ella, si nunca ha pasado nada. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien tan poco atractiva como ella?

—Ese tipo, obviamente.

—¡Cállate Ryoga! ¡No digas tonterías! — estaba a punto de sofocarse — No me entendiste bien. Mira…es que…Akane y yo…— se rascaba la cabeza. Ni siquiera él sabía como explicarse, como explicarle a Ryoga, como explicarle a Akane que no importaba la situación, ellos debían estar juntos.

Ryoga suspiró, hablando con calma y cruzando los brazos, trató de buscar un consejo que darle a su amigo.

—Ranma, es natural que esas cosas te pasen por no aclarar tu situación con Akane. Fueron prometidos por sus padres y casi llegan a casarse, pero entre ustedes no hay comunicación, no saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro porque nunca han hablado de frente sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Ryoga…— Ranma estaba sorprendido de la capacidad de su amigo para decir las cosas tan exactas, pero más aun de manera tan profunda. Era verdad, cien por ciento cierto lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

—La única manera de que una pareja funcione es tener la mejor comunicación, pero debes encontrar la manera en la que ambos puedan entenderse. Te daré un ejemplo usando mi experiencia personal con una relación que he tenido con una chica…

—Tu relación con Akane como P-Chan, no cuenta.

—¡¿Quieres callarte y escuchar?! Esto no es un juego. Todo ocurrió el día de la fiesta de despedida de Shampoo y Mousse a China.

 _FLASHBACK_

— _Desperté en este lugar después de que al terminar la fiesta en el Neko Hanten, vinimos a seguir el festejo. El lugar estaba completamente volteado al revés y lleno de prendas íntimas colgando por todos lados. Las sillas y las mesas en posiciones muy extrañas, todos se habían ido. Solo quedábamos Ukyo y yo; ella estaba limpiando con una escoba cerca de la estufa donde me había quedado dormido._

— _Vaya, era hora de que despertaras dormilón. La fiesta acabó hace varias horas._

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?…_ _¡Ya recuerdo! Akane se fue a casa y yo no pude ir tras ella. Me voy ahora mismo, debo asegurarme que ella está bien— di un paso, pero estaba demasiado en alto y caí al suelo, lo que me recordó que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y ganas de volver el estómago._

— _Tranquilo, cerdito. Ranma llevó a Akane a casa, seguro ella está bien._

— _¡Ese idiota de Ranma! Ojalá y no haya aprovechado la situación. Lo mataré si le hizo algo a Akane._

— _Oye, deja de pensar tonterías. Akane estaba demasiado ebria, dudo que haya pasado algo._

— _Tienes razón. De todos modos me voy de aquí, debo ver si está bien._

— _¡Ryoga, espera! Si te vas ahora, seguro tardarás en llegar. Si me ayudas a limpiar te daré gratis el desayuno ¿no tienes hambre? — ella tenía razón. El estómago lo sentía muy vacío. Tal vez comiendo algo, cesaría un poco el dolor de cabeza._

 _Terminamos de recoger pronto entre los dos. Ukyo me hizo llenar varias bolsas de basura con las prendas íntimas, puesto que la policía vendría a buscarlas. Alguien había denunciado al maestro Happosai y ahora la justicia estaba persiguiéndolo. No era nada raro que hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro y abandonando todas sus prendas. Ukyo me preparó un okonomiyaki con 2 huevos estrellados encima y un café que estaban deliciosos._

— _Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy bueno. Ahora tendré que averiguar como llegar al dojo Tendo antes de que oscurezca._

— _¿Y porque no la llamas por teléfono? Así te aseguras que se encuentre bien antes de que llegues._

— _Eh… ¡No! ¡No es necesario! Prefiero verla personalmente._

— _¿Te pone nervioso hablar con ella? Si quieres puedo llamarla yo. Tal vez conteste Ranma y pueda aprovechar para saludarlo. Aunque si pasó algo entre ellos tal vez no se hayan levantado aún._

— _¡Eso no es posible! Akane no lo permitiría._

— _Y si sucedió algo, ¿qué? Están prometidos ¿no? Para que te torturas con algo que sabes que es posible que vaya a pasar._

 _Ella tenía razón. Era triste para mi pensarlo. Que Akane fuera de otro hombre no me importaba, solo me conformaba con verla feliz._

— _Entiendo lo que sientes Ryoga pero, ¿nunca has querido que ella te mire diferente? ¿Qué no solo piense en ti como amigo?_

— _¡No me importa eso! ¡Yo solo quiero estar cerca de ella aunque…!_

— _¿Aunque nunca vaya a amarte? Sabes, a mi me gustaría sentir que alguien se fije en mí, aunque sea por una sola vez. Estoy cansada de ver como Ranma siempre sale corriendo detrás de ella. No importa cuanto me esfuerce, cuanto le guste mi comida, no importa como lo trate, él siempre está por ella. Jamás me ha mirado a mí como la mira a ella y sé…que jamás lo hará._

— _Ukyo. Eres una mujer hermosa. Seguramente encontrarás a alguien que se fije en ti como deseas._

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _¡Claro! Solo un ciego como Ranma no se da cuenta de lo que vales. Necesitas un hombre de verdad. Un hombre fuerte que no tema al amor ni a la vida y mucho menos a expresar sus sentimientos._

— _¡Sí! Alguien así es lo que quiero, Ryoga. Tú eres un hombre como el que acabas de describir. Eres justo tú a quien quiero ahora._

— _Ukyo…_

— _Por favor, Ryoga. Dame la oportunidad de estar junto a ti. Aunque sea solo una vez, déjame conocer a un hombre de verdad._

 _Sus súplicas me llenaron de ternura, me miraba con esos dulces ojos y ella era tan hermosa, que no pude negarme a sus peticiones. La tomé por la cintura y la abracé para darle todo el calor que ella necesitaba._

— _¡Oh, Ryoga!_

— _¡Ukyo!_

 _Nos besamos apasionadamente y nos tumbamos en el suelo junto a la parrilla demostrándonos todo el amor que somos capaces de compartir._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

 _._

.

 _._

—Desde ese día, Ukyo es mi mujer y me prometí a mi mismo hacerla feliz. Akane siempre estará en mis pensamientos y le desearé felicidad a pesar de no estar más junto a ella como P-Chan.

Ranma lo miraba pensativo con los ojos entrecerrados y tomándose la barbilla con los dedos —esa historia suena muy extraña al final. ¿estás seguro que Ukyo te suplicó de esa manera?

—¡Por supuesto que es real! Estamos viviendo juntos. Ukyo y yo nos entendemos de lo lindo, esa es la comunicación tan especial que tenemos. La pasamos muy bien cada segundo del día si sabes a lo que me refiero…aunque, tal vez tu no sepas mucho de esto. Para mantener feliz a una mujer debes tener algo de experiencia en las artes amatorias — Ryoga con los ojos cerrados se tomaba del flequillo y lo hacía hacia atrás, presuntuoso.

Ranma le contestó molesto y con algo de fastidio —Sí, seguramente practicaste mucho tus artes amatorias cuando entrenabas en el bosque perforando esas rocas con tu…

—¡No sabes lo que dices! — Ryoga había enrojecido por completo. En eso, Ukyo entraba por la puerta junto a la estufa sin su lazo color blanco en la cabeza y sin sus mallas negras. Solo portaba su blusa azul que le llegaba a medio muslo y le cubría lo necesario, dejando ver sus blancas piernas.

—Ranma, escuché tu voz. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Ukyo! Justo platicaba con Ryoga de cómo se entrenó para ti perforando rocas con su…

—¡CÁLLATE! — Ryoga lo había tomado por el cuello y cubierto la boca mientras Ranma reía dificultosamente. Ukyo se sonrojó y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—¡Ryoga! ¿Le dijiste a Ranma de nuestras intimidades? ¿cómo te atreviste?

—¡No! Corazón, bizcochito, terroncito, yo sólo…

—Por como sé que eres seguramente alteraste las cosas, ¿porqué no cuentas la verdad? ¿Es porque quieres que Akane no se entere de como sucedió, o no?

—Pero mi amor, no te pongas así, Akane no me importa ahora, eres la única.

—¿Entonces no le suplicaste a Ryoga para que se quedara contigo? ¡Lo sabía! —Ranma sonreía divertido viendo como su amigo temblaba de los nervios mientras una enojada Ukyo fruncía cada vez más y más el ceño.

—¿Suplicarle yo? ¡Te lo ganaste, Hibiki! Voy a contarle a Ranma la verdad de como pasó todo.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK DE UKYO_

 _Todo había sido igual como lo ha contado Ryoga, pero seguro modificó algunas partes. El muy cerdo estaba preocupado por Akane y se ponía nervioso solo con la idea de llamarla por teléfono._

— _¿Y porque no la llamas por teléfono? Así te aseguras que se encuentre bien antes de que llegues._

— _Eh… ¡No! ¡No es necesario! Prefiero verla personalmente._

— _¿Te pone nervioso hablar con ella? Si quieres puedo llamarla yo. Tal vez conteste Ranma y pueda aprovechar para saludarlo. Aunque si pasó algo entre ellos tal vez no se hayan levantado aún._

— _¡Eso no es posible! Akane no lo permitiría._

— _Y si sucedió algo, ¿qué? Están prometidos ¿no? Para que te torturas con algo que sabes que es posible que vaya a pasar._

 _Obviamente yo tenía razón. Su semblante se entristeció y sentí mucha lástima por él._

— _Entiendo lo que sientes Ryoga pero, ¿nunca has querido que ella te mire diferente? ¿Qué no solo piense en ti como amigo?_

— _¡No me importa eso! ¡Yo solo quiero estar cerca de ella aunque…!_

— _¿Aunque nunca vaya a amarte? Sabes, a mi me gustaría sentir que alguien se fije en mí, aunque sea por una sola vez. Estoy cansada de ver como Ranma siempre sale corriendo detrás de ella. No importa cuanto me esfuerce, cuanto le guste mi comida, no importa como lo trate, él siempre está por ella. Jamás me ha mirado a mí como la mira a ella y sé…que jamás lo hará._

— _Pero, tal vez, un día yo pueda tener una oportunidad con ella y se olvide de Ranma y… ¡Ouch! Mi cabeza._

— _¿Aún tienes resaca? Toma, bebe un poco de sake, te ayudará —le serví un poco en un vaso y me arrebató la botella. Era la segunda persona que hacía eso en pocas horas. Le dio varios tragos a la botella —¿Piensas emborracharte de nuevo, Ryoga?_

— _Sé que tienes razón, pero para mi es muy difícil aceptar estar lejos de Akane._

 _Seguimos bebiendo y Ryoga rápidamente se puso ebrio de nuevo. Yo estaba un poco pasada de copas, pero estaba semi consciente. Todo iba bien hasta que Ryoga se puso a llorar —¿Porqué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no se fija en mí?_

— _Tranquilo Ryoga, algún día encontrarás una chica que te ame tal y como eres sin importar que te transformes en cerdo._

— _Eso lo dices porque tú eres hermosa ¡cualquiera se fijaría en ti!_

— _Ya, ya…tú no estás nada mal, estoy segura que le gustarás a alguien. ¿Qué importa que no seas tan normal?_

— _¿Tú te fijarías en mí aún y sabiendo mi condición?_

— _Pues…me gusta Ranma y no me importa que se transformé en mujer. No veo porque no pueda gustarme alguien que se transforme._

— _Gracias Ukyo, eres una mujer maravillosa —dijo Ryoga sollozando y tratando de sonreír._

— _Oye, basta de llantos, levanta esa cara — lo tomé por la camisa para que me mirara a los ojos porque estaba prácticamente echado sobre la parrilla apagada — un día les demostraremos a esos tontos que somos más que un cero a la izquierda y desearán no habernos ignorado._

 _Estábamos demasiado cerca y en eso Ryoga me miró fijamente y me beso en los labios. Me alejé de inmediato pero el beso no había estado tan mal, así que empezamos a besarnos con furia hasta que caímos al suelo y…_

— _¡Ukyo!_

— _¡Ryoga!_

 _Y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK DE UKYO_

 _._

 _._

—Y eso fue lo que de verdad pasó —dijo Ukyo muy seria.

—Eso suena mucho más convincente que el final de la historia de Ryoga —dijo Ranma apoyando ambos brazos en la barra. Ukyo giró el rostro, recordando aquel momento tan intenso. Había sido como se lo contó a Ranma, aunque con algunas ligeras modificaciones.

 _._

 _._

 _FLASHBACK REAL_

— _Oye, basta de llantos, levanta esa cara — Ukyo tomó a Ryoga por la camisa para que la mirara a los ojos porque estaba prácticamente echado sobre la parrilla apagada — un día les demostraremos a esos tontos que somos más que un cero a la izquierda y desearán no habernos ignorado._

 _Estaban demasiado cerca y en eso Ryoga miró fijamente a la chica de bellos ojos azules y la besó en los labios. Ukyo se alejó de inmediato pero el beso no había estado tan mal, así que empezaron a besarse con furia hasta que cayeron al suelo y empezaron a arrancarle las ropas el uno al otro._

— _¡Akane!_

— _¡Ranma!_

 _En ese momento ambos se detuvieron en seco sonrojados y mirándose sin saber que decir._

— _Digo… ¡UKYO!_

— _¡RYOGA!_

 _Y olvidando el pequeño incidente, continuaron desvistiéndose y entregándose como animales salvajes en celo haciendo un escándalo tal, que unos recién llegados clientes habían salido huyendo despavoridos. Se habían olvidado de cerrar la puerta del restaurante._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK REAL_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Entonces ahora que Akane te cambió por otro no tienes donde quedarte? —Ukyo preguntaba curiosa.

—¡Que no me cambió por otro! Yo decidí irme —Ranma se desesperaba por como se entendía su situación. Parecía que realmente Akane lo había cambiado por otro hombre.

—Lo lamento Ranma, pero ahora que sabes de lo nuestro, no deberías quedarte, necesitamos privacidad —Ryoga habló determinante.

—Quizá puedes quedarte, pero tendrás que trabajar para pagar por tu estadía. Solo puedo darte comida, últimamente las ventas han andado muy mal. Intenté dejar la comida para que la gente se sirviera la comida y dejara el pago, pero dejaban todo sucio y no podía estar tanto tiempo con Ryoga.

—Ukyo, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? — Ryoga tomó a Ukyo del brazo y la giró hacia él para hablarle en voz baja intentando que Ranma no escuchara, cosa que no funcionó del todo porque el chico de la trenza lograba oír casi todo —¿se puede saber porqué Ranma puede quedarse? No lo quiero aquí.

—Pero Ryoga, no te pongas celoso. Piénsalo, si él atiende el restaurante nosotros podemos pasar más tiempo juntos y hacerte eso que tanto te gusta.

—Bizcochito ¡eres un genio! Por eso te amo mi terroncito.

—¡Mi cerdito!

—¡Cui, cui, cui, cui!

Juntaron sus narices mientras Ryoga hacía sonidos de cerdo y estrechaba a Ukyo de la cintura. Ranma los miró con fastidio, no era nada cómodo ver a sus amigos en esa escena tan cursi y ridícula. Carraspeó hasta que los tortolitos recordaron que había alguien presente y se dejaron un poco.

—Bueno, este es el plan Ranma. Yo haré la base de los okonomiyakis, los congelaré y tu solo los calentarás en la parrilla y le agregarás los ingredientes que los clientes te pidan. Así Ryoga y yo podremos pasar más tiempo juntos. Como solo tengo un cuarto, puedes dormir en la bodega donde guardo los ingredientes. Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decírnoslo.

—De acuerdo, está bien por mí. Les agradezco mucho, amigos. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarnos — Ukyo y Ryoga le sonreían a Ranma. Estaban bastante contentos. Ranma se sentía un poco mejor; por lo menos no lo pasaría a la intemperie, tendría un techo y algo para comer en lo que encontraba una solución para lo de Akane, o en lo que el idiota de Shinnosuke se largara del dojo Tendo.

.

Todas las mañanas, después de correr muy temprano, Ranma regresaba al U-Chans para abrir el local y ayudar a Ryoga a acomodar las mesas y limpiar. A veces ambos amigos se mojaban con el agua con la que estuvieran lavando la calle de afuera del local, transformándose y empezando a luchar. Ukyo preparaba los okonomiyakis para congelar y les hacía el desayuno, llamándolos desde dentro del restaurante.

—Chicos, ¡dejen de jugar y entren, el desayuno está listo! —Ukyo y Ryoga terminaban el desayuno y dejaban el lugar a cargo de Ranma. Era verdad que la clientela había bajado. Las semanas que Ukyo no había estado al pendiente del restaurante había tomado muy mala fama y solo llegaban clientes para recoger pedidos que hacían por teléfono y uno que otro cliente nuevo.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Ranma se había ido de casa y Akane ni siquiera lo había ido a buscar. Ella sabía que estaba donde Ukyo porque Genma había ido a visitarlo al día siguiente de que se fue. En realidad, había ido a comer gratis.

—Pues, como te digo hijo. El chico rechazó dormir en la habitación de Nabiki por respeto a Akane y ella lo acomodó en tu habitación —Genma daba grandes bocados al okonomiyaki de atún que Ranma le había preparado.

—Esa descarada. ¡Por lo menos que tenga la decencia de pedírmelo! Pero claro, como es su a-mi-g-o y es su c-a-s-a, hace lo que le place. ¡No me importa! Yo estoy bien aquí.

—¿Estás seguro, hijo? Te ves algo ojeroso

—Bueno a decir verdad, no he dormido muy bien. No es lo mismo dormir en un futón amplio que en una bolsa de dormir y luego con tanto ruido.

—Tienes razón hijo, es mejor dormir en una cálida cama. Espero que por lo menos sigas con tu entrenamiento. Sabes, Akane y Shinnosuke salen todos los días a correr en las mañanas y luego entrenan juntos en el dojo — Ranma apretó los dientes y los puños de coraje — es un chico muy amable, trata muy bien a Akane y a todos en la familia. Es muy servicial, ayuda a tu madre en la cocina y a cargar las compras cuando va al mercado. Deberías de hablar con Akane si no quieres que otro te quite tu lugar y peor aún dejes sin techo a tus padres. Tú eres joven y puedes dormir en cualquier parte pero tu madre y yo no tenemos edad para vivir en una casa de campaña y pasar frío y hambre. Por cierto, ¿Qué es ese ruido? Se escucha mucho alboroto.

—¡No es nada! —Ranma tomó un palo delgado de un metro y veinte y lo levantó pegándole al techo unas tres veces con el objeto. El "alboroto" cesó un poco. Ranma seguía lleno de ira, pero no iba a demostrárselo a su padre para que fuera a contarle a Akane

— No le digas a Akane en donde estoy. Que lo averigüe ella si quiere. Mientras ese tipo siga en la casa no me interesa volver, que Akane se entretenga cuanto quiera. Ya vendrá pidiéndome que regrese.

—Bien hijo, como quieras. Estoy seguro que pronto se enterará donde estás, pero yo no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo si fuera tú, ese muchacho se ve muy interesado en Akane.

—Sí, como digas —Ranma volteaba hacia otro lado, ceñudo pero a la vez se sentía preocupado.

.

.

El resto de la tarde, Ranma la pasó pensando. La extrañaba, sin importar si Shinnosuke estaba con ella o no, se sentía muy solo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella, a platicarle de su día, a hacerla enojar por cualquier cosa, a pasarle la mano por los cabellos cada que podía, a verla sonreír. Estar sin ella era un tormento. Decidió llamarla, aunque fuera solo para escuchar su voz, a escuchar que le gritara, lo que fuera. Se sentía más vacío que sus bolsillos.

Marcó el teléfono de memoria y esperó a que sonara. Dio tres tonos; antes de sonar el cuarto alguien levantó la bocina: —Buenas tardes, casa de la familia Tendo —Ranma sintió como le hormigueaba el cuerpo entero. La sangre había empezado a hervir y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. Era una tersa voz masculina que no tenía ningún otro hombre en esa casa más que el tal Shinnosuke. Ranma sentía quemarse por dentro.

—¿Hola?

—…Necesito hablar con Akane—Ranma habló con la voz muy ronca

—¿Quién la busca? —Shinnosuke respondió tranquilo pero cortante. Obvio sabía quien llamaba. Ranma casi sufre un colapso. Tembló de coraje e intentó respirar profundo antes de seguir preguntando

—Ranma Saotome, p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-o de Akane —de nuevo enfatizaba su posición de futuro marido de la chica en cuestión.

—Dudo mucho que pueda contestar ahora, Kane está ocupada —"¿Kane?" ¿le estaba llamando "Kane"? ¿quién era ese imbécil que se tomaba tal libertad de llamar a SU prometida de una forma tan estúpida? Sólo Ranma Saotome tenía derecho para llamarla como quisiera "pechos planos", "marimacho", "fea", "gorda", "nada femenina" y cuando quería llamarla por su nombre podía poner un falso acento en la A y decirle "Ákane". Lo golpearía en cuanto lo viera por atreverse a poner un sobrenombre a su chica.

—¡Pásame a Akane, maldita sea! —Ranma había reventado, ese tipo había llegado demasiado lejos. Escuchó la voz de su madre Nodoka, llamando al chico —¡Shinnosuke, hijo ven aquí! No podemos terminar de preparar la cena si no vienes ahora.

Ranma no lo podía creer. Su propia madre le llamaba hijo a ese tipejo. Primero Akane, luego su madre. Shinnosuke estaba usurpando su lugar. Sintió en ese momento caer al vacío, un invisible dolor cerca del pecho lo invadía, hasta que escuchó otra voz cercana por el teléfono —Shinnosuke estás aquí ¿Quién llama? —Akane se había acercado a su amigo que aún sostenía el aparato.

—Es para ti —le dijo pasándole la bocina a Akane

—¿Diga? Habla Akane Tendo

—A-Akane —el tono de la voz de Ranma se tranquilizó de inmediato. El corazón de Akane dió un vuelco y comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—¿Ranma? ¡eres tú! ¿dónde estás? ¿porqué no habías llamado? Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Tu papá dijo que estabas bien pero no quiso decirme donde estabas. ¿Estás con Ukyo? —Akane hablaba velozmente mientras Shinnosuke seguía de pie junto a ella, escuchando la conversación sin que ella se inmutara.

—Me da gusto oírte —dijo sonriendo —…oye, ¿puedes hablar? ¿está alguien ahí contigo?

—Sí, aquí está Shinnosuke, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

La sien de Ranma palpitaba incontrolable y empezó a levantar la voz —¡¿Es que ese tipo tiene que estar metido en todo?! ¡Toma el teléfono y aléjate de donde está o pídele que se vaya a otro lado! —Akane tomó el aparato junto con la bocina y se movió unos pasos, al girar notó que Kasumi, que había ido ese día de visita, Nodoka, Soun y Genma, además de Shinnosuke estaban tras ella escuchando lo que decía. Se sintió nerviosa.

—Ahora sí Ranma, dime.

—¿Cuándo se va tu amigo? ¿No había dicho que iba a buscar donde quedarse?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero ¿Qué?

—Bueno, es que…antes de irse a su viaje a recoger su vestido, Nabiki lo invitó a la boda y como nos empezó a ayudar con los preparativos, se irá hasta después de la boda.

—…

—¿Ranma? ¿Ranma estás ahí?

—Escuché que le cediste mi habitación, ¿es cierto?

—Es solo por poco tiempo y como él no iba a quedarse en la habitación de Nabiki, pues…

—Si yo regreso, puedo quedarme en la habitación de Nabiki entonces.

Akane enrojeció ante la idea. Su prometido durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo al de ella. El de los padres de Ranma y el de Soun no estaban tan cerca. Los prometidos estarían separados por una simple pared, una puerta de una pulgada y media de grosor, unos cuantos pasos de la cama del otro.

—…Pe-pero, Ranma. ¿No crees que eso no sería correc…

—¡¿Entonces qué es lo correcto para ti?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que Shinnosuke sea tu prometido ahora?!—Ranma había vuelto a gritar

—¡Estás loco! Si volvieras, estarías compartiendo tu habitación con Shinnosuke —Akane apretaba el auricular enfurecida; sus habituales espectadores se mantenían en silencio, solo abrían más los ojos cada que Akane gritaba.

—¡Ah! Se trata de compartir ¿es que quieres que te comparta con ese imbécil?

Akane no lo soportó más —¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAA! —colgó el auricular sujetándolo con las dos manos una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces mientras todos la miraban asustados. Salió corriendo con las manos en puño hacia su habitación.

Por su parte, Ranma golpeaba el auricular contra la pared mientras apretaba los dientes. Ukyo y Ryoga a medio vestir habían bajado al escuchar los gritos de Ranma. La pared mostraba fisuras algo profundas.

—Supongo que repararás eso antes de que llegue algún cliente —le señaló Ukyo indicando con el dedo. Ryoga solo lo miraba confundido. Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y suspiró cansado.

—No te preocupes, ahora lo arreglo —se alejó con la cabeza gacha a buscar herramientas en la bodega.

—¿Crees que se vayan a reconciliar? —preguntó Ukyo a Ryoga, quien miraba hacia la bodega donde Ranma había entrado.

—Por ahora, lo dudo. Ranma no sabe como hablarle a Akane, sus sentimientos lo dominan. Cuando aparece ese tipo creo que el entrenamiento mental de tantos años a Ranma no le ha servido para nada. Los celos lo trastornan.

—Lo único bueno de esto es que mientras él esté viviendo aquí, nosotros podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo si se encarga del restaurante —dijo Ukyo optimista

—Tienes razón bizcochito, no perdamos nuestro tiempo, vamos arriba —Ryoga la tomó por la cintura y desde la pequeña bodega Ranma escuchó el portazo y risitas cómplices. El chico de la trenza puso su cara de hastío, además de la cara larga que ya tenía por el pleito telefónico que acababa de protagonizar con Akane.

.

.

.

La noche transcurrió larga y serena. Ranma recordaba la llamada de la tarde apoyado cerca de la parrilla con la mano en la mejilla y la cara de fastidio, además de los murmullos e incesantes ruidos que hacían Ryoga y Ukyo. Era como escuchar una película pornográfica todo el día, lo cual en el estado anímico en el que se encontraba Ranma, en vez de novedoso resultaba desesperante.

Un hombre de baja estatura y de mediana edad, con los cabellos oscuros y ojos pequeños llegó a pedir un okonomiyaki de verduras para llevar.

—Buenas noches joven, un okonomiyaki de verduras para llevar, por favor.

—A la orden —Ranma sacó una de las bases de harina congeladas y la empezó a dorar en la parrilla caliente. Agregó los ingredientes con velocidad ninja y tomó la salsa para dar el último toque al okonomiyaki. —Servido, señor —entregó el paquete al hombre en una caja de cartón delgado de color blanco. El hombre sorprendido por la destreza del chico al aplicar la salsa, abrió el paquete y notó que Ranma había hecho una inscripción a su comida. Dicha inscripción brillaba en color café oscuro con perfecta caligrafía japonesa, rezaba "Akane es una tonta".

—Disculpe usted, joven ¿Quién es Akane? —preguntó el hombrecito, confundido

—Es una mujer muy tonta que hace las cosas sin pensar —Ranma contestó afirmando y alzando la voz al mismo tiempo, como si fuera algo muy normal.

—¿Esa chica es tu novia?

—Pues no lo sé. Es mi prometida, pero ella se empeña en hacerme enojar haciéndose la bondadosa con cualquier tipejo.

—Entiendo —dijo el hombre mirando hacia su insultante platillo. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el cliente habló —¿Puedes hacerme uno que diga "Momoko es una bruja"?

—Por supuesto, señor ¡A la orden! —Ranma volvió a sacar la masa congelada y preparó rápidamente lo que le pidió el hombre —¿mismos ingredientes? —preguntó el chico de la trenza.

—Sí, por favor, ponle bastante salsa. Ese me lo comeré aquí. ¿Tienes un poco de sake?

—¡Claro! Se lo sirvo ahora mismo —entregó el platillo caliente con la nueva inscripción y sirvió el sake. Cuando el hombre había sujetado el vaso para beber, empezó a escuchar murmullos y ruidos extraños.

—¿Pero, qué es ese ruido? Suena como…— el hombre preguntaba incrédulo. En ese momento, Ranma con el ceño fruncido y su cara de hastío tomó el palo y comenzó a golpear el techo —¡Guarden silencio! ¡Tenemos clientes! ¡Dejen de hacer escándalo por un momento! — por fortuna los ruidos cesaron, pero aún se alcanzaban a escuchar lejanas risitas.

—Ah, la juventud, brindo por eso —y bebió de su vaso pidiendo más sake.

.

.

.

Por la madrugada, Ukyo y Ryoga despertaron al escuchar mucho ruido en el restaurante, así que bajaron a ver qué sucedía. Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana; Ranma despedía al último cliente. El local estaba lleno de botellas de sake vacías en cada mesa y otras más quedaban en la barra, olía a alcohol y okonomiyakis.

—Ranma, ¿qué es este desastre? Mi restaurante parece un bar de mala muerte —Ukyo gritaba molesta mientras recorría las mesas observando las botellas y los platos sucios.

—Solo hice lo que ustedes me pidieron, por cierto, necesito más bases congeladas, se terminaron todas, ah y también, habrá que comprar más botellas de sake, logré conseguir algunas hace rato, pero no creas que fue tan fácil —Ranma terminó de limpiar lo que quedaba en la estufa —por la mañana terminaré de limpiar todo, estoy muerto, debo descansar.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del restaurante y Ryoga fue a abrir. Era el hombrecito que había hecho el pedido para llevar, ya estaba algo pasado de copas —Disculpen, olvidé mi chaqueta, pasaré por ella. ¡Oh, es la señorita Kuonji! Oiga, su amigo tuvo una muy buena idea, nunca había visto el restaurante tan lleno.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Ryoga permanecía de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos —por lo visto, nuestro amigo convirtió el lugar en un bar y este es un restaurante respetable.

—Lo es, pero la calidad de la comida ha decaído mucho. Pero en cuanto llamé a mis amigos y les dije que en los platillos podías poner mensajes a tu esposa, todos vinieron a ver. Ellos empezaron a llamar a otros amigos y así se llenó el lugar. El joven Ranma es un buen anfitrión —el hombrecito tomó su chaqueta —¿mañana abren a la misma hora?

—Por supuesto, ¡vuelva por favor! Y traiga a sus amigos, serán bienvenidos — Ukyo sonreía desde la caja registradora.

—¿Pero que pasa? ¡Ukyo! No voy a permitir que tu restaurante se convierta en una cantina —Ryoga no sabía porque su chica reaccionaba ahora tan diferente.

—¿Ya viste la cantidad de dinero que se ganó hoy? Ranma vendió lo de prácticamente tres meses en una noche. Con esto recuperamos lo que se había perdido desde la fiesta y tenemos un poco más para surtir lo de esta noche. Ranma, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Puse mensajes con palabras malsonantes dirigidos a las esposas y ex novias de esos tipos en sus platillos, fue divertido. Que descansen —se dirigió hacia la bodega de los ingredientes y empezó a preparar su saco de dormir.

Escuchó cuando Ukyo y Ryoga volvieron al piso de arriba para seguir con su concierto de gemidos. Ranma sacó una pequeña radio de baterías de su mochila y la encendió para no tener que escucharlos —¡Maldición, ya van a empezar otra vez! Espero que con esto pueda dormir algo.

Sintonizó la radio en una estación pop donde estaban tocando canciones románticas. Se tumbó en el saco de dormir pensando en Akane y la llamada que habían tenido esa tarde. No entendía la facilidad con la que lo había cambiado por otro, tal vez ella nunca había sentido nada por él, aunque siempre había demostrado lo contrario.

Inició una canción que había escuchado una sola vez, unas cuantas notas de piano resonaron en el pequeño cuarto. Ranma se sentó en su futón y acercó su mochila para sacar algo de ahí. Lo tomó entre las manos y se recostó poniendo atención a la letra, pensando en ella. Sujetaba fuertemente el mechón de cabello con tintes azulados que Ryoga le había cortado a Akane aquella vez. Aún conservaba su perfume en el lazo amarillo. Su cabello se sentía sedoso, como el de ella cuando terminaba de bañarse y lo peinaba húmedo.

A unos minutos de ahí, Akane escuchaba la misma estación de radio, sentada en la silla de su escritorio, con los audífonos puestos y sin poder dormir, pensando en Ranma.

 _Luna que espías callada allá arriba  
Creo que tú sabes bien que pasó  
Quise mirarme en sus ojos de niña  
Pero eso nunca sucedió_

 _Por eso, luna mi amiga aquí se termina  
Mi tema de conversación  
Prometo que ya no hablaré más de ella_

 _Aunque me esté muriendo de amor_

 _Porque ya comprendí  
Que nunca me amará_

 _Porque tan solo ve en mi a un amigo  
Y no a un buen partido  
No quiso ver dentro de mi_

 _Hoy me retiro, nadie gobierna en el corazón  
Y el suyo ya está decidido y no quiere al mío  
Cuando ni siquiera intentó conocerlo mejor_

 _Por eso luna, mi amiga, aquí se termina_

 _Cambiemos la conversación_

 _Quiero olvidar que estoy loco por ella_

 _Y que nunca será mío su amor_

 _Porque ya comprendí  
Que nunca me amara  
Porque tan solo ve en mi a un amigo  
Y no a un buen partido  
No quiso ver dentro de mi_

 _Hoy me retiro, me pongo el saco del perdedor,  
Hoy me declaro vencido, regreso vacío  
Tan solo con su desamor_

 _Hoy me retiro, nadie gobierna en el corazón_

 _Y el suyo ya se ha decidido y no quiere al mío_

 _Cuando ni siquiera intentó conocerlo mejor ¡Conocerme mejor!_

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por sus reviews. Las leo todas y como siempre, me encanta que les esté gustando. Este capítulo me divirtió mucho. Tenía bastantes ganas de un cannon Ryoga/Ukyo y la verdad que en otros fanfics los había leído pero quise ponerlo muy intenso en el mío. Hay muchos que prefieren de pareja de Ryoga a Akari del manga, pero como les dije al principio, este fic es en base al anime.**_

 _ **Para quienes me preguntaron (y reclamaron) que no les gustaba que Ranma se hubiera molestado por no ser más el prometido de Shampoo, les respondo lo siguiente: Recuerden que Ranma vive de su ego, es lo más poderoso que tiene, por eso es el mejor en todo, porque él cree que lo es ya sean las artes marciales, la cocina, como mujer, como lo que sea. Así que lo que a él le molestó fue que ya no iba a tener a alguien tras él, alimentando su amor propio.**_

 _ **Sé que piensan que soy cruel, y sí, pero trato de apegarme lo más posible a la psicología del personaje porque no es lo mismo ver los dibujos del anime o el manga que solo leer el texto, por eso lo pongo lo más explícito posible. Espero lo entiendan**_

 _ **Y por último: Gracias como siempre a mi Lily sensei (mi beta reader) que espero que le guste como quedó el capítulo. Sin ella no queda pimpeado igual, pero hago mis intentos. Y por supuesto a mis Locas por el Dios griego que me dan todas las pilas para seguir con el fic; las quiero chicas.**_

 _ **A todos, espero sus reviews y que recomienden El Circo a todo el mundo. De corazón muchas gracias.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Casi se me pasa. La canción que escucha Ranma se llama: "Hoy me retiro" del cantautor Lazcano Malo. Búsquenla, les va a gustar, sobre todo si andan melancólicos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

 _ **LA IDEA**_

Amanecía en la ciudad. Los rayos entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Akane; la chica se había levantado hacía un buen rato. Había pasado mal la noche pensando en la discusión con Ranma. No tenía ganas de desayunar, así que optó por salir a correr y regresar cuando todos hubieran terminado.

Después de la inútil carrera matutina para intentar despejar su mente, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba el dojo para meditar un poco. Encontró a Shinnosuke deshierbando el jardín cercano.

—¡Akane! Buenos días — el chico se enderezó y le sonrió mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano —te esperaba para desayunar, pero no llegaste.

—Buenos días, Shinnosuke. Lo siento —bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada, tenía la mirada muy triste.

—Aún te sientes mal por la llamada de Ranma, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué? No, para nada— dijo sonriendo la menor de las Tendo —todo está bien.

—Es obvio que no está bien, tu mirada no está llena de dulzura como todos los días — Shinnosuke la miró fijo, por lo que Akane no pudo evitar que se le ruborizaran las mejillas. El chico se acercó a ella, tomándola suavemente del brazo con su mano firme. Volteó hacia ambos lados, como buscando si alguien los observara y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para hacerla estremecerse cuando le habló con voz tersa —Ven, hablemos dentro del dojo — Akane asintió mirándolo hacia arriba. Era unos centímetros más alto que Ranma, pero sus ojos denotaban una tranquilidad inmensa. Juntos entraron al dojo y se sentaron en la duela recién pulida.

—No me gusta verte así, Akane, ¿es tan complicado hablar con él? Puedo hacerlo yo por ti, si es que así lo quieres.

—¡No! No es necesario. Ranma es así, muy impulsivo, ya se le pasará.

—¿Entonces por qué pelean así? ¿Es porque yo estoy aquí? Sabes que no quiero causarte problemas.

—Pero tú no me causas ningún problema, es él quien tiene problemas. Estoy segura que está así porque una chica que era su prometida tuvo que partir a China para casarse con otro. ¡Es tan ególatra! —Akane apretaba los labios, molesta.

—Entonces, ¿estás molesta porque él prefiere a otra a pesar de que es tu prometido? — Akane dio un saltito en su lugar. Eso no se había escuchado del todo bien, más que eso, le había revuelto un poco el estómago.

—Bueno, es que ella decía que él era su prometido por una tradición amazona…es una larga historia. También está lo del viaje de nuestros padres, es tan obvio que tiene miedo de que nos quedemos solos en casa. Seguro piensa que nos tendremos que casar y no quiere hacerlo como pasó la última vez — Akane hablaba rápido mientras Shinnosuke trataba de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Así que quieres casarte con él? —la chica palideció para después ponerse de mil colores sin saber muy bien como contestar.

—¡No! Sí… ¡NO!, es que, no es lo que piensas, nosotros nunca…bueno íbamos a casarnos y la boda se canceló. Siempre estuvimos prometidos pero fue idea de nuestros padres, no fue nuestra decisión. Algún día tendrá que pasar pero ahora no. Yo quiero terminar la universidad y trabajar para obtener algo de experiencia.

—Vaya, sí es algo complicado. ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?

—Es que cada vez que intento hablar con él se pone como loco. Nunca lo había visto así…tal vez con P-Chan, pero hace mucho que no lo veo.

—¿P-Chan? ¿Es…un amigo tuyo? —Shinnosuke volteó muy serio mirando la pared de enfrente. A Akane le pareció que se había puesto algo celoso; sonrió divertida para explicarle quien era el susodicho.

—Es un cerdito, es mi mascota. A Ranma no le gusta que duerma con él, no se llevan nada bien.

—Oh, ya veo. Pues, a tu prometido no parece gustarle nadie que esté cerca de ti, según veo — era cierto. Ella nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Cualquiera que estaba cerca de ella, sufría las consecuencias; excepto Shinnosuke. Cuando estuvieron en Ryugenzawa intentó golpearlo, pero ella se lo impidió. Después de eso, Ranma había tratado de persuadirla de no volver a salir sola a cualquier lugar lejano de casa, o simplemente cualquier viaje con "amigas" a donde él no pudiera ir, se convertía en un infierno. Terminaba topándoselo y haciendo de guardaespaldas, cosa que no agradaba a sus amigas, que querían conocer chicos y no se atrevían a hablarles o acercarse porque Ranma les lanzaba miradas asesinas. Pero eso no importaba porque al final, seguía comportándose como si ella no le importara en lo más mínimo.

—Te sugiero que hables con tu prometido. Trata de arreglar las cosas y si él sigue con esa actitud piensa bien si quieres seguir con él. Si siempre ha sido así, entonces tal vez él nunca cambie —Shinnosuke la miraba otra vez, muy serio.

— …Shinnosuke

—Akane… sabes lo que siento por ti. Desde que nos vimos en Ryugenzawa, jamás pude olvidarte y eso en mí es algo casi imposible por mi memoria de corto plazo. Cuando supe que habría un taller en la universidad, me inscribí esperanzado de poder buscarte en la ciudad y volver a verte. Imagina mi emoción cuando te vi entrar a la misma clase aquel día; podía ser casualidad o podía ser el destino que me estaba regalando otra oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Recordaba vagamente el asunto del prometido, pero por lo que me dices, las cosas con él nunca han ido bien. Yo solo quiero verte feliz y para mí sería un honor el estar junto a ti toda la vida.

—Yo…— Akane temblaba. Estaba muy nerviosa y sorprendida de que Shinnosuke le estuviera hablando de esa manera.

—No me digas nada. No voy a forzarte, tampoco busco una respuesta ahora. Sé que tienes sentimientos por tu prometido, a pesar de todo. Solo quiero proponerte algo.

—Dime.

Shinnosuke exhaló, concentrándose en su propuesta —He notado que aquí en tu casa no puedes estar tranquila. Todos son excelentes personas y me han tratado maravillosamente, pero a veces parece imposible tener un momento a solas y eso no es bueno. Tal vez te ayudaría relajarte un poco en lo que decides lo que harás cuando tu padre no esté en casa. Pronto terminará el taller aquí en Nerima y en mi universidad empezará un curso de preparación para el Master en finanzas. Pensaba tomarlo en lo que ayudo a mi abuelo con el parque. ¿Por qué no tomas también el curso y te quedas con nosotros una temporada? Inicia a mitad de octubre, justo después de la boda de tu hermana.

—Tengo que pensarlo…

—Lo sé — Shinnosuke se giró hacia ella y se acercó tomándola de ambas manos. Ambos estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Akane estaba sonrojada hasta la coronilla. El chico de ojos azul profundo comenzó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente mientras el corazón de Akane latía fuertemente. Estaba tensa y no podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de cemento. Cuando Shinnosuke estaba más cerca de ella, levantó sus manos, que aún sostenían las suyas y las besó con ternura. Akane sintió su aliento cálido y un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

Shinnosuke la soltó y se levantó hincando una rodilla en el suelo. Se alejó saliendo por la puerta del dojo, mientras giraba la cabeza para verla y sonreírle. La chica seguía perpleja, cuando reaccionó, levantó sus manos para tocarse las mejillas que sentía aún calientes. Al estar tan cerca de su nariz, se acercó los dedos. Tenían el aroma del perfume de Shinnosuke.

.

.

.

En la casa Tendo, Nodoka hablaba con su esposo Genma en la cocina.

—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Ranma. No está bien que siga enfadado con Akane.

—Ya es un hombre Nodoka, además no podemos meternos en la relación de los chicos, ambos son adultos. Ranma sabe las consecuencias que tiene el molestarse con Akane y ahora las está afrontando viviendo lejos de la casa, como todo un hombre.

—Pues sí, pero…

—No digas más, no es problema de nosotros.

—Creo que lo es, ya que aún no tenemos suficiente dinero para que se termine de reconstruir nuestra casa y ese muchacho Shinnosuke pasa todo el tiempo con Akane. ¿No crees que Tendo pueda cambiar de opinión y casar a Akane con ese muchacho en vez de Ranma? Es un buen partido, sabe luchar y es muy amable con todos. Se encarga de hacerle mantenimiento a la casa, sabe cocinar y además parece que está bastante interesado en Akane.

—No lo creo. Tendo me hubiera dicho algo y hasta ahora no ha sucedido. Además, no puede romper el compromiso ahora que tendremos la sociedad con el circo. Es bastante dinero el que ganaremos y así Ranma es mucho mejor partido que ese muchacho —Genma no se inmutaba y se mantenía sereno con los brazos cruzados. Nodoka seguía con un semblante preocupado.

—Como quieras, solo presta atención a las cosas. No quiero que mi hijo sufra y tú como su padre debes estar pendiente de lo que necesite, aunque sea un adulto.

—Lo tratas como un niño, por eso el muchacho hace esas rabietas. Deja que arregle solo sus asuntos. Verás que pronto volverá a casa y estará devorando tu deliciosa comida. Viéndolo bien, no es tan malo que se haya ido, ahora me toca una ración más grande de comida, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha —Genma reía a carcajadas hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Nodoka le había lanzado un sartén.

—El día en que te preocupes por tu hijo y no solo por ti, empezaré a creer que puedes ser llamado padre —le contestó Nodoka frunciendo el ceño y volviendo al platillo que estaba cocinando. Genma se dolió del golpe y prefirió guardar silencio.

.

.

.

Akane se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. Había decidido ducharse para refrescarse después de su carrera matutina. Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Shinnosuke, sobre todo en cierta frase: _"Trata de arreglar las cosas y si él sigue con esa actitud piensa bien si quieres seguir con él. Si siempre ha sido así, entonces tal vez él nunca cambie"._

¿De verdad Ranma siempre sería así? Se la pasaría todo el tiempo insultándola, exigiéndole, burlándose de su fuerza, de sus celos, queriendo tener siempre la razón, preocupándose por sus demás "prometidas". Tal vez ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían comprometido. Las peleas habían mermado, pero cuando se desataba alguna discusión, era peor que antes. Lo que decía Shinnosuke era cierto, la casa era un manicomio y lejos de ayudarle a concentrarse o pensar, siempre acarreaba más problemas. Tal vez lo de alejarse un poco de casa para relajarse no era tan mala idea. La distancia siempre era buena para acomodar los pensamientos.

Abrió el agua caliente para llenar una cubeta. Pronto el cuarto de baño se llenó de vapor. Cerró la llave y se enjuagó poco a poco vertiendo el agua sobre su cuerpo con sus manos. Siguió sentada en silencio, mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez a la propuesta del viaje. Se levantó tomando con la mano derecha una toalla y se giró hacia la puerta que se abrió de improviso, disipando la mayor parte del vapor y dejando ver un marcado cuerpo masculino desnudo frente a ella. Akane se sonrojó, pero nuevamente se había quedado en el sitio hecha piedra sin poderse mover, mirando el inesperado panorama de arriba abajo.

—A-A-Akane y-y-o… ¡Lo siento! No escuché ruido y pensé que no había nadie — el chico de los ojos azul marino estaba rojo hasta las orejas, nervioso sin saber qué movimiento hacer. Fue entonces cuando Akane reaccionó mirándose, notando que la toalla que sostenía con la mano le cubría muy levemente los genitales y mostraba sus senos al aire. Levantó un poco más la toalla y casi con un hilo de voz se dirigió al chico, cerrando los ojos —Por favor ¡no mires!

—Tienes razón, lo siento — Shinnosuke cerró los ojos, intentando contener su agitada respiración.

—Voy a salir ahora — Shinnosuke asintió, tragando saliva y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Akane seguía con los ojos cerrados y giró el cuerpo para salir de lado y evitar un contacto cercano con el chico, lo cual no resultó del todo bien, porque la puerta no estaba completamente abierta y apenas logró pasar rozando el cuerpo del otro. Ambos abrieron sorprendidos los ojos al hacer contacto y se miraron frente a frente por dos segundos, volviendo a cerrar inmediatamente los ojos, colorados de pies a cabeza. Akane entonces salió corriendo envolviéndose en la toalla, dando un cerrón a la puerta. Shinnosuke abrió los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Nabiki, horas más tarde, Akane pidió unos minutos para hablar con su hermana, quien estaba ocupada anotando en una libreta. Ésta continuó escribiendo mientras Akane hablaba sobre lo que había hablado con Shinnosuke en el dojo, pero de repente la pluma se deslizó haciendo un rayón de tinta sobre toda la hoja.

—¡Lo viste desnudo! ¡Akane! Que afortunada. Dime, ¿qué tal está? — Nabiki miraba a su hermana muy atenta, mientras Akane se sonrojaba por completo.

—Nabiki, ¡guarda silencio! Nos pueden escuchar.

—Bah, eso no importa, también viste desnudo a Ranma. ¿Quién de los dos crees que está mejor, Shinnosuke o Ranma? —Akane no podía de la vergüenza.

—Nabiki ¡por favor! Esto es serio.

—Claro que lo es, pero puedes disfrutar de la vista. No le diré a nadie, lo prometo ¿quién de los dos te gusta más ahora que sabes cómo se ven sin ropa?

—¡Solo quiero que me aconsejes que hacer al respecto de ir de viaje para estudiar el curso en la universidad de Shinnosuke!

—¡Ah! Entonces te gusta más Shinnosuke, bueno al ser más alto puede que tenga mejores atributos…

—¡NABIKI!

—Bueno, bueno, ya. Pienso que debes hacer lo que más te convenga a ti; tal vez sí necesites despejarte un poco hermanita.

—De acuerdo, gracias hermana —Akane se levantó rápido y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que Nabiki siguiera preguntando sobre cuerpos desnudos.

—Oye, espera. Aún no terminamos. ¿Piensas decírselo a Ranma? ¿Qué crees que te diga?

—Obviamente no le gustará, pero como dices debo pensar en mí y en lo que más me conviene para el futuro. Tal vez él también necesite tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—¿Y qué hay de Shinnosuke?

—¿Shinnosuke?

—¡Sí boba, Shinnosuke! ¿No crees que pensará que tiene una oportunidad contigo? ¿Sientes algo por él?

—Nabiki, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Somos amigos y solo me está invitando a…

—A estudiar junto a él, en su universidad, a quedarse en su casa mientras te relajas. Yo creo que sí te gusta.

—P-pero es que…

—Por lo menos no te desagrada, ¿cierto? Es muy atento contigo y con todos en la casa. No es como el holgazán de Ranma, que cuando le pides algo se queja y lo hace de mala gana.

—Ranma se queja porque tú quieres que sea prácticamente tu esclavo Nabiki. Exageras con lo de la boda y nos tienes a todos ayudando mientras tu lees revistas o hablas por teléfono —Akane miraba a su hermana de forma adusta, Nabiki solo desvió un poco la mirada para volver al tema inicial.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero es que sólo puedo confiar en mi familia. Quiero que todo esté perfecto y no debo estresarme tanto para la boda, se notará en mi rostro el cansancio y debo verme espléndida. Pero a lo que iba, Shinnosuke es guapo, trabajador, respetuoso. Yo que tú, lo pensaba bien antes de seguir el compromiso con Ranma.

—¡El compromiso lo hicieron nuestros padres! ¡No se puede romper algo así como así! —Akane respondió exaltada, pero era más por la confusión que le causaba la idea de romper con Ranma que las propuestas frías de su hermana; ¿o es que acaso, Nabiki tenía razón?

—Hermanita, los compromisos siempre pueden romperse. Solo piensa qué quieres para tu futuro, a quién vas a elegir y asunto resuelto —Nabiki decía las cosas con una simpleza tal, que Akane pensó que así de fácil había hecho ella para tomar la decisión de casarse con Kuno.

—¿Fue así como te decidiste por Kuno? Nabiki, el amor no es un juego.

—Todos piensan lo mismo de mí — Nabiki había bajado la cabeza, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su voz denotaba un dejo de tristeza —piensan que me caso con Kuno solo por su dinero y que yo sólo pienso en mi beneficio pero… ¡a nadie se le ocurre pensar que lo hice pensando en nuestra familia!

—Nabiki…

—Acéptalo Akane, mi matrimonio puede ser ventajoso también para ustedes. El dojo Tendo por sí solo no generará mucho dinero, así lo administres tú o sea cualquiera el que esté al mando de la escuela. El renombre de la familia Kuno los ayudará a hacer más famoso el dojo y le dará una posición diferente en la sociedad. Pero siempre ha sido lo mismo, ¡nadie entiende que yo también me sacrifico! Sí, amo a Kuno, pero aún así tendré que soportar a su loca familia por el bien de la nuestra y sólo lo hago porque es lo mejor para todos — Nabiki tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía que estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

—Perdóname Nabiki, jamás pensé que te sentías así, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

—No te preocupes Akane, estoy acostumbrada a que todos piensen mal de mí. Pero para sentirme mejor, puedo conformarme con tres mil yens — Nabiki estiró la palma de su mano mientras con la otra enjugaba sus falsas lágrimas. Akane puso cara de fastidio y se levantó sin decirle nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde y los nuevos clientes del "U-Chan" empezaban a llegar al restaurante para probar los deliciosos okonomiyakis cocinados por Ukyo y decorados con escritos insultantes al gusto del cliente, elaborados por Ranma. Como la clientela había aumentado considerablemente, Ryoga también ayudaba acomodando las mesas y llevando los tragos de sake que le pedían. Esta noche el proveedor había llegado con un pedido doble de licor, puesto que esperaban bastante gente. Para las ocho de la noche el lugar ya estaba casi lleno y sólo quedaban unos cuantos lugares en la barra frente a Ranma. Ukyo había adelantado varios pedidos y se había puesto a cobrar en la caja; había órdenes para llevar más las que había que surtir en restaurante, todos estaban muy ocupados.

Había mucho alboroto en el restaurante, era una noche excelente y hasta habían puesto algo de música porque los clientes estaban muy alegres. Mientras Ranma se giró un momento para buscar más ingredientes, entró una persona al local. El chico de la trenza escuchó la campanilla y de espaldas gritó —¡Adelante, bienvenidos!

El hombre que entró se movió a un lado para darle el paso a alguien que venía tras él.

—Este es el lugar que te había dicho. Cuando llegué vine a comer aquí y estaba delicioso, te encantará.

Ranma se giró para ver a los recién llegados y notó a Shinnosuke, pero después se dio cuenta que venía acompañado de Akane, quien al mirar a la barra dirigió sorprendida su vista hacia su prometido.

—Akane —dijo Ranma más que sorprendido. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Ranma, estás aquí. Me lo suponía ¿trabajas para Ukyo? — Akane preguntaba cosas demasiado obvias.

El chico desvió la mirada hacia el acompañante de su prometida y empezó a sentir un fuego interno que lo carcomía poco a poco. Trató de contenerse, pero terminó haciendo uso de su soberbia como escudo de defensa.

—Claro Akane, ¿dónde más iba a estar? Tengo trabajo, si no te importa, seguiré en lo mío — Ranma siguió escribiendo sobre los okonomiyakis sin dejar de apuñalar con la vista a Shinnosuke, quien también lo veía con mirada retadora. Los demás comensales comenzaron a voltear uno a uno, porque se había hecho un silencio incómodo, hasta que Ryoga se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba ahí, se acercó con una risita estúpida a saludar a la chica, dejando de servir sake en el vaso de un cliente, regándolo por todo el piso.

—Hola Akane, ¡qué sorpresa!

—Ryoga, no esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿tú también estás trabajando para Ukyo?

—Bueno, algo así, ya sabes, ja ja ja, sólo estoy de paso —se rió sonrojándose un poco y sin notar que Ukyo estaba en la caja, escuchando la conversación.

—Ya veo, entonces todos están aquí ahora, ¿no? Que casualidad — dijo Akane incrédula y observando a Ranma, que ahora tenía los ojos fijos en ella mientras escribía rápidamente con los ingredientes sobre el okonomiyaki.

—Así es, aquí no somos invitados que viven de gratis, pagamos nuestro hospedaje de manera justa por techo y comida —dijo Ranma atravesando nuevamente a Shinnosuke con sus ojos de fuego azul, a lo que el recién llegado respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado con tono sarcástico.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Ranma Saotome? —Akane con el ceño fruncido levantaba la voz a Ranma.

—Lo que escuchaste, Akane — Ranma levantó la voz haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su prometida. El silencio se hizo absoluto, hasta que alguien se acercó por detrás y rompió el tenso momento con una pregunta.

—Oiga, joven Ranma, ¿ésta es Akane? — era el hombrecito que había pedido a Ranma un okonomiyaki con mensaje insultante para su esposa la primera vez. Ya había bebido algo de sake y tenía la nariz enrojecida. Él y sus amigos iban todas las noches al U-Chan desde aquella vez y cada noche se acompañaban de más gente a quienes habían recomendado el lugar.

—Sí, es ella — respondió Ranma con tono de fastidio. Akane se sorprendió de que un desconocido supiera de ella.

—Pues no nos dijiste que fuera tan bonita. Mucho gusto señorita, soy Masato Takeshi —dijo saludando a Akane con una ligera inclinación, a lo que la chica respondió tímidamente, pero sin tener idea de porqué ese hombre se dirigía a ella. Otro hombre delgado, de cabello crespo y con un notable exceso de alcohol también se acercó a ellos.

—Vaya que sí es bonita Masato, Ranma se guardó bastante bien el secreto.

—Entonces, ¿Ranma les habló de mí? —Akane emocionada miraba a su prometido, mientras los ojos azules de él se enfocaban únicamente en ella, como si no existiera nadie más en este mundo. La atmósfera se tornó cálida y romántica, ambos se sonreían, sintiendo sus corazones latir rápidamente en el momento en que ambos supieron que se extrañaban; sus miradas brillantes lo decían todo.

Oye Ranma, pero…— el hombre de cabello crespo miró a Akane fijamente, rodeándola como si estuviera examinando un espécimen — no parece nada tonta como dijiste.

—Ni tampoco está gorda, yo la veo algo desnutrida — un hombre grande y gordo, que estaba sentado en la mesa de amigos del señor Masato, también se acercó a opinar.

—Y no tiene las piernas chuecas, se le ven muy derechas y torneadas —dijo el ebrio de cabello crespo.

Ranma había palidecido, negando con la cabeza a cada observación que hacían los borrachines, mientras Akane poco a poco iba apretando los puños y la vena de una sien empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

—¡¿Hablaste de mí con perfectos desconocidos y les dijiste que era una tonta, gorda, con las piernas chuecas?!

—¡No! Por favor, Akane, no fue así —Ranma había dejado la barra y se le había acercado a su prometida — déjame explicarte.

—Ranma no nos dijo nada, señorita Akane — interrumpió el señor Masato

—Ah ¿no? — preguntó Akane, aún molesta.

—No, él lo escribió en los okonomiyakys y nosotros lo leímos.

—Sí, así fue, eso pasó. Luego nos los vendió y nos los comimos —el ebrio de cabello crespo volvió a entrar a la conversación.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?! ¡ERES UN COBARDE RANMA SAOTOME! ¡CRETINO! —Akane gritaba a voz en cuello, Ranma nunca la había visto tan enojada.

—¡Perdóname Akane! ¡No fue mi intención! Estaba molesto, no quise decir eso— Ranma la tomó del brazo, lo que encendió aún más la furia de Akane.

—¡No me toques! ¡Es la peor humillación que me han hecho en mi vida! ¡Te odio!

—¡Por favor Akane, por favor! ¡No me digas eso! ¡Las cosas no son así!

—Vamos Akane, regresemos a casa —Shinnosuke tomó a Akane del otro brazo, lo que puso a Ranma con los pelos de punta.

—¡Akane no va a ninguna parte!, ella y yo tenemos que hablar —Ranma retaba a Shinnosuke con la mirada, pero su contrincante no se dejó intimidar.

—Después de lo que hiciste dudo que quiera hablarte. Vamos Akane — Shinnosuke la jaló para que lo siguiera. Akane se había dado media vuelta, pero Ranma la sujetó con más fuerza

—¡Dije que no! ¡Akane! —Ranma gritó. La chica de ojos marrón se soltó de Shinnosuke y con el brazo libre se impulsó, propinando una fuerte bofetada a Ranma, a lo que éste se dolió tocándose la mejilla.

—Me voy a casa — lo miró por última vez y salió pasando por delante de Shinnosuke, quien también se había quedado estupefacto ante la reacción de Akane. Ranma no podía dejar de mirarla. Otra vez lo había arruinado todo en serio. A pesar de que conocía la bondad del corazón de Akane, dudaba que esta vez lo fuera a perdonar, o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo.

Después de la salida de Akane y Shinnosuke, el bullicio volvió poco a poco al restaurante. Ryoga miraba hacia la puerta y Ranma se había retirado detrás de la barra de la estufa.

—Así que, ¿sólo estás de paso? — Ukyo estaba detrás de Ryoga, que tembló al escucharla y se giró pálido con los ojos como platos —debí suponerlo.

—¡No! ¡NO! Bizcochito, eso no era lo que quería decir, yo…

—¡Deja de mentir! —Ukyo había sacado su pala gigante e intentó darle un golpe lateral con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que Ryoga esquivó saltando hacia arriba.

—¡No es eso, Ukyo! ¡Mi amor! — Ryoga continuaba suplicante ante los rápidos movimientos de la cocinera, que también eran esquivados por los comensales.

—¡No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre! ¡Maldito cerdo! — sacó unas palas pequeñas acomodadas entre sus nudillos, listas para el ataque —¡Quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi restaurante y no vuelvas a acercarte jamás!

—¡Por favor, bebé, no me hagas esto! Sabes que cuando me pongo nervioso no sé lo que digo. No quiero a Akane, sólo te quiero a ti. Eres la única mujer en mi vida ¡Perdóname! —Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del chico cerdo, mientras Ukyo apretaba los dientes con rabia.

—Tan solo querías mi cuerpo. Sigues enamorado de Akane, por eso te pones nervioso cuando la ves. ¡Ahora largo!

—¡Pero, cielito! — se escuchó un fuerte trueno que apagó la luz del local por unos momentos. Algunos relámpagos llenaban el restaurante con parpadeante luz azul. En ese momento, Ryoga pudo ver lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Ukyo. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos; le había hecho daño, más que cualquier golpe que hubiera dado en toda su vida. Él mismo nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Te amo, Ukyo — dijo Ryoga desde la puerta, con una voz apenas audible para Ukyo, quién frunciendo el ceño y con toda su alma lanzó las pequeñas palas que se enterraron en el marco de la puerta.

Un sonoro trueno volvió a escucharse y la luz se encendió de nuevo en el local. Ukyo se limpió las lágrimas. Ryoga ya no estaba, se había ido.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche había sido muy larga para todos, habían cerrado el restaurante antes de lo habitual. Ranma estaba recostado en su saco de dormir, con el mechón de cabello de Akane en la mano, aquel que tenía un lazo amarillo y había recuperado cuando Ryoga accidentalmente lanzando su sombrilla le había cortado. Esta vez no encendió la radio, el ambiente ya era demasiado triste. Sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Ukyo desde la parte de arriba.

Ranma lo sentía por su amiga, Ryoga era de verdad un estúpido. ¿Es que a los hombres sólo se les había dado la fuerza y la inteligencia para el combate, pero ningún control sobre la lengua? Tanto Ryoga como él estaban fritos. ¿Con qué cara podría ir a buscar el perdón de Akane después de que ganó dinero escribiendo insultos hacia ella en la comida de unos borrachines? Seguro esa noche no dormiría, pensando qué hacer.

Se giró quedando de lado, notando que bajo un estante había un pedazo de tela tirado. Estiró la mano y sacó la tela que resultaron ser unos pantis de color celeste.

—¿Aquí también hicieron sus cosas Ryoga y Ukyo? Encima de los ingredientes de la comida, ¡qué asquerosos!

Ranma notó que en la etiqueta de los pantis estaban las iniciales "T. N."

—¿T.N.? Al parecer no son de Ukyo, no son sus iniciales. La única persona que conozco con ese nombre pudiera ser… ¿Nabiki Tendo?

CONTINUARÁ…

 _ **¡Hola a todos! De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior. Es uno de mis favoritos porque tiene mucha comedia, me gustó mucho escribirlo. Pues bien, llega la hora de ponerse serios y a partir del capítulo 6 la historia cambia de "T" a "M" por las razones que ya están leyendo, una escena de desnudo. No pasa nada, no hay lemon, pero pues no es apto para niños, así que sigan pendientes que ya quedan muy pocos capítulos.**_

 _ **Sobre la intensidad de la relación de Ryoga y Ukyo, ya les había comentado que me enfoco en la psicología de los personajes y recuerden que ellos en especial pasan mucho tiempo solos (demasiado diría yo) así que es por eso que desquitan toda su pasión a cada momento. Y Ranma se queda con ellos por la facilidad de que tendrá techo y comida, aunque le fastidie el "ruido".**_

 _ **Espero que les guste el capítulo 6 y me dejen muchos reviews que alimenten mis ganas de escribir.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí el agradecimiento SUPER ESPECIAL para mi Lily Sensei LilyTendo89 que volvió de los confines del universo a pimpear este capítulo 6. Sin ella cada detalle al extremo no sería posible así que, un millón de gracias amiga! Te quiero.**_

 _ **También gracias a mis Locas por el Dios griego #CrazyPowerGirls que me echan porras y ánimos para que termine pronto. Les recomiendo que lean los fics que están escribiendo SakuraSaotome (que también me dio recomendaciones para este capítulo, mil gracias guapa!) sailordancer HanaNote ranko0103 que son Planes Cruzados, Corazones en Llamas, Manon, El chico de al lado y Por el amor de Dios.**_

 _ **Y esperen noticias que estoy cocinando un UA no apto para corazones de pollo.**_

 _ **Hasta muy pronto.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 _ **LA BODA**_

Akane había salido hecha furia del U-Chan, dando pasos largos, refunfuñando, apretando los puños y el entrecejo. Iba seguida de Shinnosuke que intentaba alcanzarla dando zancadas.

—Akane…

—¡Es un idiota! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Malnacido!

—Entiendo que estés molesta…

—¿Molesta? ¡Molesta es poco! Estoy…estoy… ¡Voy a matarlo! — Akane dió media vuelta para volver al restaurante.

—Es mejor que volvamos a casa — Shinnosuke la miraba de espaldas. Akane solo tomaba aire para respirar un poco. No entendía como Ranma se había atrevido a contar tonterías sobre su persona. Aunque siempre se las había dicho de frente, pero el que ganara dinero con eso era una barbaridad.

—Tienes razón, Shinnosuke — el chico de ojos azul marino le sonrió. Siempre tenía un gesto dulce para ella, no importaba la situación.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, Shinnosuke hizo por abrir la puerta.

—Llamaré para pedir que nos traigan algo de cenar, debes estar hambrienta.

—Shinnosuke, espera — Akane estaba de pie con la cabeza baja. Se detuvo para mirar fijamente a la chica —Iré contigo…a tu universidad para tomar ese curso. Necesito estar lejos de aquí.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Creo que me hará bien…alejarme de todo.

—Gracias Akane. No te arrepentirás —Shinnosuke sonreía emocionado. Se hizo a un lado para darle el paso a Akane y que ingresara primero. Akane se adelantó un poco y sin mirar hacia atrás le dijo

—No te molestes en pedir comida para mí, no tengo hambre, prefiero descansar.

—De acuerdo Akane, como tu digas. ¿Quieres que te lleve un té a tu habitación?

—Está bien, gracias — entró en la casa casi corriendo, con los ojos llorosos. Nodoka la vió pasar mientras colgaba el teléfono. No le dijo nada.

Unos minutos más tarde, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de la joven Tendo. Se encontraba sentada en su silla frente al escritorio, simulando que hojeaba una revista.

—Pasa, Shinnosuke — la puerta se abrió y entró Nodoka con una charola donde traía una taza de té.

—Soy Nodoka, querida. Mandé a Shinnosuke a dormir y yo misma te traje el té —dejó la charola en el escritorio para que Akane tomara la taza.

—Sí, gracias.

—Ranma ya me contó lo que pasó. Quiero disculparme en nombre de mi hijo; a veces puede ser muy tonto para hablar, igual que su padre.

Akane bajó la vista, no podía decirle mucho a la madre de su prometido. Nodoka siguió su conversación —Debes estar muy molesta, así que estoy de acuerdo contigo en las acciones que quieras tomar hacia él, se las merece por no portarse como todo un hombre contigo.

—Tía Nodoka, yo…pienso irme de aquí por un tiempo, después de la boda de Nabiki a tomar un curso en la universidad de Shinnosuke. Me quedaré en su casa con él y su abuelo.

Nodoka la miró serena. Akane no esperaba la respuesta que le daría —Entiendo hija y quiero que sepas que apoyamos tu decisión.

—Tía Nodoka…

—Si necesitas pensar las cosas, estar contigo misma, superarte, siempre te apoyaremos, es importante que te sientas bien. Estoy segura de que todo mejorará — le sonrió tiernamente a la chica y se levantó llevando la charola consigo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteó para decirle —Oh Akane, una cosa más hija. Recuerda que no importa a donde vayas, siempre cargarás el corazón. ¡Que descanses!

Akane estaba muy sorprendida ¿qué había tratado de decirle Nodoka? Era una mujer muy extraña, muy dulce y maternal, pero había ocasiones en que no entendía su forma de actuar; era capaz de asesinar a su hijo y marido por no ser lo suficientemente hombres, pero la defendía a ella cuando Ranma arruinaba las cosas. Pensó que tal vez, así hubiera sido su madre.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el cielo seguía lleno de grises nubes. Temprano Ranma se había levantado para salir solo a caminar. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche por lo que había pasado con Akane el día anterior, además de escuchar el llanto de Ukyo, quien no se había levantado esa mañana seguramente al caer rendida de tanto llorar. Al salir del restaurante, Ranma había dado solo unos cuantos pasos, al llegar a la esquina, miró hacia un terreno baldío que estaba cercado con unos cuantos postes y alambre de púas. Había una pequeña tienda de campaña de color verde, donde fuera de esta, un chico con los ojos hinchados y la cara sonrojada muy probablemente por haber consumido alcohol intentaba encender una fogata.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Ranma lo miraba con extrañeza. El chico del colmillo levantó lento la cabeza como si fuera un esfuerzo enorme y agudizó la vista para estar seguro de quien lo llamaba.

—Vaya, Ranma. Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez — le respondió con desgano y con la voz ronca.

—¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

—Pues…no, no toda la noche. Estuve en el tejado de la casa de Ukyo, pensando en cómo pedirle perdón, pero no pude. El escucharla llorar me mataba, así que esperé a que se durmiera. Cuando ya no la escuché bajé a este lugar y armé el campamento.

—Pensamos que te habías largado y como siempre te habías perdido.

—¡No quería irme! ¿de acuerdo? Sé que si me alejo mucho, tardaré días en volver a encontrar el lugar y no quiero que Ukyo piense que la abandoné.

—Creo que esta vez si lo arruinaste en serio. Si Ukyo te ve, volverá a molestarse contigo.

—¡Sé lo que hice mal!, pero tú no eres precisamente el mejor ejemplo de persona que hace las cosas bien, así que déjame tranquilo. Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso, espero que se me quite un poco después de comer algo.

—Bueno, me voy Ryoga.

—No, espera Ranma. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a Ukyo que estás aquí, pero tendrás que procurar esconderte si la ves pasar por aquí.

—No es eso… ¡necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Ukyo de que me perdone! ¡Por favor, Ranma! ¡Eres mi amigo! No puedo vivir sin ella. Me había acostumbrado tanto a que estuviéramos juntos. Extraño su calor, ¡extraño su cuerpo! No sabes lo que se siente quedarse solo en una noche tan fría. ¡Por favor Ranma, ayúdame! — Ryoga lloraba y suplicaba jalando a Ranma de la camisa.

—Oye, no necesito tanta información. Será muy difícil convencerla, ya sabes como es. Lo mejor es esperar que se calme. Además ¿Cómo puedes decir que no sé lo que se siente quedarse solo? Olvidas que estoy lejos de casa, sin Akane.

—Sí, pero tú y Akane no han intimado, no sabes lo que es tener esa necesidad de…

—¡Basta Ryoga! Eso no tiene nada que ver — ambos se dieron cuenta de que varios curiosos se encontraban escuchando su conversación. Se sonrojaron de inmediato.

—Bien, Ryoga, debo irme. Te veo luego —Ranma se alejó corriendo sonrojado.

—Sí, de acuerdo… ¡recuerda lo que te dije! — gritó Ryoga al ver a Ranma alejarse. La pequeña multitud seguía viendo a Ryoga sonrojado sacando sus utensilios de cocina para ponerlos al fuego y prepararse el desayuno — ¿Y ustedes qué miran? ¿Nunca han visto a alguien en un campamento? ¡LARGO! — La gente comenzó a caminar, disipándose entre las calles. Ryoga suspiró pensando en Ukyo —No importa lo que me cueste, voy a recuperar el amor de Ukyo, así tenga que suplicar y arrastrarme como un gusano. Ukyo, mi amor, yo… ¡VOY A RECUPERAR TU AMOOOOR! —

De nuevo los mirones regresaron a ver al chico del colmillo, que levantaba un puño al cielo con una pala de cocina en la otra mano. Al verse observado volvió a sonrojarse y se sentó a terminar de cocinar en el sartén que tenía al fuego como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma estaba decidido a hablar con Akane, no sin antes pedir ayuda, por eso había llamado a su madre después de que esta había salido echando humo la noche anterior, ahora hablaría con Nabiki, porque estaba seguro que Kasumi se pondría del lado de Akane. Lo más fácil era convencer a Nabiki con algún favor o dinero, entonces intentaría hacerle un favor muy grande para que ella tranquilizara a su hermana y él pudiera hablar con su prometida para pedirle perdón.

Llegó a casa de los Kuno, que era un lío de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, siguiendo órdenes para que los detalles de la boda estuvieran perfectos. Un sirviente lo llevó hasta Nabiki, que estaba de pie viendo hacia un falso monasterio que se estaba construyendo dentro del jardín de los Kuno, y donde sería la ceremonia privada.

—No me gusta ese tono, tendrán que pintarlo para que parezca lo más real posible y todos crean que esos muros llevan años aquí… ¡Ranma! Sabía que vendrías, pero te advierto que esta vez no podré ayudarte. Akane ya me contó todo y en serio que estás metido hasta el fondo.

—Nabiki, necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, solo tú puedes ayudarme a que Akane acepte hablar conmigo.

—Vienes en muy mala hora. Me faltan muchos detalles y la boda es este fin de semana. No haré nada, esta vez si te pasaste. Te aconsejaría que mejor no asistieras a la celebración.

—Pero, Nabiki…

—Acepto que tu plan de ganar dinero con mensajes insultantes hacia Akane fue una idea magnífica, te felicito por eso, pero hasta yo tengo escrúpulos. No le haré eso a mi hermana. Habrá mucha seguridad, debido a que el emperador de Japón estará presente, así que no te molestes en venir. ¿Sabes que no es personal, cierto? Ahora, te dejo, tengo mil cosas que supervisar.

A Ranma le decepcionaron las palabras de su cuñada. Para que Nabiki no aceptara ningún soborno, era porque en serio Akane tenía razón y el la había hecho en grande. La boda era una oportunidad para acercarse a ella, pero siendo persona non-grata, todo se había dado un giro inesperado. Ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo, así le costara la vida o tener que obligar a Akane a hablar con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado. No faltaba nada, más que iniciara la ceremonia. Nabiki había hecho que su familia estuviera lista y dentro de la casa de los Kuno desde las diez de la mañana. La ceremonia iniciaría justo al mediodía y al terminar, harían una segunda ceremonia para firmar los documentos por lo civil. 

Soun Tendo estaba muy sensible, llorando a cada momento por la boda de su segunda hija. Abrazaba a Kasumi, luego a Genma, después a Akane. Todos iban ataviados en sus mejores galas. Soun y Genma iban vestidos con formales yukatas en colores oscuros, así como Nodoka y Kasumi, que llevaban hermosos kimonos con detalles florales en tonos pastel. Shinnosuke vestía un traje en color azul marino y Akane había optado por salir de lo convencional y se había puesto un vestido amarillo de una manga, plizado por un lado de la cintura que se ceñía al cuerpo y caía en corte sirena, largo hasta los pies. El abuelo de Shinnosuke fue invitado a la ceremonia y vestía un sencillo yukata en color oscuro. 

Ukyo también había sido invitada a la boda y llevaba un elegante vestido azul rey pegado al cuerpo con escote desde los hombros. Kodachi también se encontraba en la boda de su hermano, con los suficientes calmantes mezclados en la bebida del desayuno y circulando en su torrente sanguíneo, portaba un vestido verde esmeralda con mangas bombachas, escote en forma de corazón y falda pegada al cuerpo con una abertura lateral que iniciaba en el muslo y terminaba en los pies. 

Ranma se encontraba en el tejado de una de las casas contiguas a la mansión de los Kuno, ataviado en un elegante traje chino de color negro, bordado en el torso con hilo negro brillante un dragón rodeado de llamas del mismo tono. 

Nabiki no se había equivocado. Habían puesto tanta seguridad que dos helicópteros rondaban por encima la mansión y las calles cercanas. Pensó que no le sería tan fácil entrar, pero decidió intentarlo después de estudiar todas las posibles entradas, salidas y escondites secretos. 

Bajó del techo y se acercó a tocar la puerta. Le abrieron y lo dejaron pasar. Había dado unos cuantos pasos con determinación, cuando se encontró con el novio, Kuno Tatewaki.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Ranma Saotome en persona. Si mal no recuerdo, Nabiki te sugirió que no asistieras después de la vergüenza pública que hiciste pasar a mi pobre cuñada. De ser yo, jamás me hubiera pasado por la mente hacer tal humillación a Akane Tendo. Te pediré de la manera más pacífica que te retires ahora. 

—Kuno, por favor. Solo hablaré con Akane y me iré. Prometo no hacer ningún escándalo.

—Es el día de mi boda y estoy feliz por ello. Pero me temo, Saotome que esta vez no puedo otorgarte ninguna satisfacción.

—Ni siquiera por esto — Ranma sacó de sus bolsillos las pantis de color celeste que había encontrado en la bodega de Ukyo, aquellas con las iniciales "T.N." Kuno miró la mano de Ranma con el pequeño pedazo de tela sin entender muy bien.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso piensas que soy un pervertido? No acostumbro coleccionar ropa íntima de mujer.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez te sirvan alguna vez. Al parecer son de Nabiki, las encontré en la bodega del restaurante de Ukyo. ¿No fue ahí donde estuvieron toda la noche y por eso fue que fuiste a pedirle matrimonio? — Kuno abrió los ojos y le arrebató las pantis, efectivamente decían las iniciales "T.N." Era muy extraño porque Nabiki le había mostrado otras pantaletas que supuestamente había usado ese día. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a tomar las pantaletas de mi futura esposa?

—Solo vengo a devolverlas, seguro que la historia que te contó Nabiki es algo turbia y pueden servirte en el futuro. Pero solo…—dijo quitándole de las manos las pantis a Kuno — …si me dejas quedarme para hablar con Akane.

Kuno se quedó analizando lo que Ranma le decía. Tal vez Nabiki le había mentido y sí había pasado algo entre ellos. Aunque eso ya no importaba, de todas maneras iba a casarse con ella, pero no podía permitir que Ranma divulgara la verdad con la evidencia en la mano. Volvió a arrebatarle la prenda de las manos a Ranma y se la guardó en el pecho, dentro del montsuki.

—De acuerdo, Saotome. Solo, no digas nada a nadie y trata de que Nabiki no te vea.

.

.

.

Ranma sonrió y se alejó con sigilo para buscar a Akane. La casa era enorme, así que tuvo que caminar una distancia considerable hasta llegar al jardín donde se encontraba Akane. La vió de pie tratando de consolar a su padre, mientras Nabiki hacía su acto de presencia con su traje de novia tradicional, un shiramuko de color blanco y en la cabeza un tsunokakushi.

—Hija, te ves hermosa —dijo Soun Tendo, sollozando —tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti — empezó a llorar nuevamente, a lo que Nabiki sonrió.

—Gracias papá. ¿Ya llegó el emperador? —preguntó Nabiki — ya es hora de que esté aquí. La ceremonia va a comenzar.

—Querida, no te precipites. El emperador estará aquí después de la ceremonia —contestó Kuno, muy sereno —Es hora de comenzar. Vamos, por favor.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, seguidos del Director Kuno y Soun Tendo. Los demás esperarían a que terminara la ceremonia para seguir con el trámite civil.

Era el momento para acercarse. Akane se había quedado momentáneamente sola. Dio un paso al frente pero no se percató de que Shinnosuke lo había visto y se topó con él. Con el ceño fruncido, Shinnosuke miró a Ranma y le pidió que lo siguiera dentro de la casa.

—Necesito hablar contigo, antes de que intentes hablar con Akane. Es importante.

Ranma apretó los dientes, no le parecía la idea, pero también prometió no hacer escándalos. Lo siguió con muy mala gana.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? —le dijo Ranma a su "oponente". El tipo lo ponía tan de mal humor que no entendía como todos lo querían e idolatraban tanto.

—Sabes que Akane está muy dolida por lo que le hiciste y no será fácil que te perdone.

—No me dices nada que no sepa. Si estoy aquí es para arreglar las cosas con ella, no para que me sermonees.

—También voy a decirte otra cosa que quizá ella no vaya a decirte, pero lo haré yo. Voy a llevarme a Akane por un tiempo. Se lo he pedido y ella está de acuerdo.

Ranma sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo ¿Cómo era posible? Seguro ella no sabía lo que estaba pensando y el tipo se estaba aprovechando de su ingenuidad. No iba a permitirlo.

—Ella no puede irse. No tiene por qué. Solo está enfadada conmigo, pero no por eso tiene que alejarse. Estás exagerando. ¡No se irá y punto!

Shinnosuke, sonrió de medio lado, sarcástico —¿Acaso crees que ella hará lo que dices solo porque te da la gana? Tú eres parte del problema.

A Ranma le dolió que le dijera eso. ¿De verdad era tan malo que Akane sentía que era un gran problema en su vida? Ella nunca se lo había dicho. Tal vez, el estar cerca de otro hombre que la tratara diferente la había cambiado. Siempre creyó que ella lo amaba. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No lo entiendo. Ella no pudo haber dicho eso de mí.

—No eres solo tú. Es también toda la familia. No la dejan tomar sus decisiones y siempre están entrometiéndose en su vida a cada momento, es por eso que ella no sabe qué hacer. Seguro que cuando se aleje de aquí, entenderá que es lo que más le conviene a ella y podrá vivir su vida en paz y feliz con quien ella decida estar.

Ranma se quedó muy serio pensando en las palabras de Shinnosuke. La ceremonia había terminado y Kuno, Nabiki, sus padres con dos sacerdotisas salían del falso templo. Nabiki seguía preguntando por el emperador. Sasuke, el sirviente de la familia Kuno se acercó a avisar de la llegada del emperador.

Nabiki estaba ansiosa por verlo. Todos se mantenían expectantes. Hasta Ranma y Shinnosuke, se acercaron curiosos.

—Bien, querida tal y como lo prometí. Te presento al emperador de Japón.

De unas puertas dentro de la casa, salió un hombre menudo, vestido con un yukata en colores vivos, adornados con dibujos de rollos de sushi. Tenía el pelo blanco y una barba larga. Traía una charola en ambas manos.

Nabiki hizo una ligera reverencia —Su Alteza — al levantar la cabeza vió al hombre con más detenimiento. No se parecía nada al emperador Akihito.

—Oh, señorita Nabiki, es un gusto conocerla. La familia Kuno me ha hablado mucho de usted y de su intención de conocerme. La felicito por su boda con el joven Kuno.

—¿Usted es el emperador?

—Claro cariño, ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Es el emperador del sushi, conocido en todo Japón.

Solo se escuchó un general "Ohhh" de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Nabiki retorcía las manos y abría los ojos como si fueran a salirse de sus cuencas. Estaba fúrica.

—Kuno ¡me engañaste! Dijiste que tu familia conocía al emperador de Japón.

—Y así es mi amado crisantemo. Lo conocemos desde que el abuelo del actual emperador del sushi inició su negocio. Tiene cadenas de restaurantes por todo el país. Era obvio que lo conociéramos.

—Así es señorita, bueno, ahora señora Kuno. Le traje este rollo inventado por mi para este día tan especial. Se llama rollo Nabiki Kuno. Consiste en arroz con salmón bañado en salsa de anguila. Se estará sirviendo hoy como especial en todas las sucursales — El hombre acercó la charola a Nabiki, quien al sentir el olor del pescado empezó a marearse y a sentir náuseas.

—¿Nabiki? ¿cariño te encuentras bien? —dijo Kuno al momento que Nabiki empezaba a dar arcadas como si fuera a vomitar. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y todos corrieron a sostenerla.

Fue entonces que Ranma aprovechó la distracción para jalar a Akane por la cintura, tapándole la boca, llevándola hacia otra área de la mansión. Shinnosuke estaba distraído con lo que pasaba con Nabiki así que a pesar de estar ahí, no se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Akane.

En ese momento, una sombra apareció en el techo del falso monasterio.

—¡Ukyo Kuonji! Aquí delante de todos los presentes, quiero suplicarte me perdones por la tristeza que te he causado. Te juro que no me interesa ninguna otra mujer; has sido la única en mi vida y si me aceptas, cada día de mi vida lo dedicaré a hacerte feliz — Ryoga estaba inspirado diciendo su discurso con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Ukyo con los ojos entrecerrados lo miraba con fastidio.

—¡Ryoga eres un ridículo! Baja de ahí — de un salto, el chico cerdo bajó hasta posicionarse frente a ella. Se hincó, sacó una pequeña caja que abrió y contenía un anillo con un pequeño diamante rosa en forma de corazón.

—Por favor, ¡cásate conmigo!

Nuevamente se escuchó un "Ohhh" general. La joven cocinera de okonomiyakis estaba roja de vergüenza. No lo podía creer; jamás imaginó que algo así le sucediera a ella. De alguna parte, bien escondido en su vestido, sacó su pala gigante, dando tremendo golpe en la cara a Ryoga, que sangró por la nariz, pero no dejó de sostener la cajita con el anillo de compromiso.

—Ryoga ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso delante de toda la gente? ¿No pudiste esperar? Déjame ver eso —dijo tímida y a la vez molesta.

Ukyo se cubrió la boca con las manos. Estaba tan emocionada al ver tan bella joya que levantó a Ryoga de la camisa para besarlo apasionadamente.

—¡Es hermoso! ¡Te amo, mi cerdito! — Un mareado, pero feliz Ryoga, sonreía a la chica.

—¡Eres todo para mí, bizcochito! —dijo Ryoga emocionado.

Las personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente. Ryoga le puso el anillo a Ukyo y ella levantó el dorso de su mano mostrándolo a todos.

—Vaya, que buena noticia. Nosotros también tenemos un mensaje para todos. ¡Vamos a ser padres! — Kasumi sonreía alegre mientras Tofú se mostraba muy feliz. Soun Tendo dejó de llorar por el malestar de Nabiki y se emocionó.

—¿Qué dices Kasumi? ¿Seré abuelo? ¡No puedo creer tanta felicidad! — y se soltó llorando a lágrima abierta, mientras los presentes seguían aplaudiendo.

Nabiki se había repuesto un poco y en tono molesto dijo — Tal parece que todo el mundo ha tomado mi boda como rueda de prensa. ¡Qué falta de modales el quitar el protagonismo a la novia!

—Bueno, querida cuñada, si tus síntomas no son los de una mujer embarazada, no tienes mucho de que quejarte —aseveró Kodachi con sorna.

Nabiki volteó a ver a la "Rosa Negra" con los ojos bien abiertos, lanzando una mirada asesina. Todo lo que había planeado para su boda que incluía al Emperador de Japón estaba saliendo de su control y de paso, su nueva "hermana" la ponía en ridículo frente a todos los invitados.

Estaba tan ocupada con la boda que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en cualquier probabilidad de un embarazo; ese tipo de situaciones no podían ocurrirle jamás a Nabiki Tendo, que siempre iba un paso adelante de los demás.

En eso Kuno recordó lo que había pasado unos meses atrás y de la nueva pista con la pantaleta de Nabiki que le había dado Ranma. Tal vez…era posible que…

—Nabiki, ¡mi amor! ¡Entonces sí tendremos un hijo! Ahora estoy seguro con esos síntomas y esto — sacó las pantis de color celeste y se las mostró a la chica — Mi memoria y mi corazón decían la verdad. Pero ahora que estamos casados no importa cómo haya sido, tendremos un heredero de la dinastía Kuno.

Nabiki no lo creía, le arrebató a Kuno las pantaletas extendiéndolas con ambas manos; estaba a punto de desmayarse. A ella nunca se le iba ningún detalle, en cualquier eventualidad ella estaba preparada. Intentaba recordar algo de lo que había pasado en la bodega del restaurante de Ukyo, pero por lo visto había bebido mucho más que Kuno, así que no recordaba todo… màs bien, no le convenìa recordarlo.

—¡Tachi! Entonces era cierto lo que dijiste. Embarazaste a esta señorita y por eso has debido casarte con ella. Estoy muy orgulloso de tener un hijo tan responsable — el director Kuno, sacó de su yukata unas maracas y se las entregó a Nabiki — Tomen, estas serán el primer juguete de mi nieto — el director lanzó una carcajada y empezó a bailar alrededor de los novios, tocando su ukulele mientras la multitud aplaudía.

Soun Tendo se acercó lloroso a Nabiki y la abrazó — ¡Dos nietos! Seré abuelo de dos nietos ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida! Si tan solo tu madre estuviera aquí.

Nabiki con semblante confundido y muy decepcionado, volvió a sentirse mareada y estuvo a punto de caer, sosteniéndose en Kuno, quien la abrazó, haciendo sonar una de las maracas y sonriendo contento.

Los aplausos seguían y de inmediato Kuno ordenó que empezaran a servir el espumoso. Brindarían antes de la ceremonia por lo civil, había mucho porqué festejar.

Todos tomaron sus copas, la cantidad de invitados era exorbitante. Genma y Soun habían invitado a su patrocinador y estaban presentándolo con todos; hasta lo presentaron con el abuelo de Shinnosuke, que era otro invitado en segundo plano.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra ala de la mansión de los Kuno, Ranma, colocaba a una enfurecida Akane en el suelo.

—Ranma ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Nabiki me dijo que te prohibiría la entrada a la boda.

—Lo sé. Solo vine porque quiero hablar contigo — Akane se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Levantó la cabeza altiva sin mirarlo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar — dio un paso para regresar nuevamente al jardín, pero Ranma la sostuvo del brazo.

—Por favor, será solo un momento. Prometo no volver a molestarte pero necesito que hablemos.

—Que sea rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Ranma tomó aire. Miró a Akane a los ojos.

—Lamento lo que hice. Fui un idiota, siempre lo he sido. Estaba muy molesto por como tratabas a tu amigo e intenté desquitar mi coraje de una forma muy estúpida.

Akane dio un respingo, pero siguió escuchándolo mientras lo miraba incrédula con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es todo? Vaya, pues acepto tus disculpas, pero espero que entiendas que sigo molesta y no será tan fácil que te trate igual que antes tan pronto. Ahora debo ir donde mi hermana.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa Ranma? Ya te perdoné. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—¿Es cierto que piensas irte con Shinnosuke? — Akane se mostró sorprendida. Que Ranma lo supiera la ponía muy inquieta.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—¿Quieres irte por mi culpa?

—No, es que…bueno. A veces creo que necesito espacio para mí y para pensar las cosas.

—¿Cómo lo de quedarnos solos cuando nuestros padres se vayan de gira con el circo? — Ranma la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que podía leerle el pensamiento. La conocía tan bien que Akane tuvo miedo de que adivinara que su presencia la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Pues…en parte eso y…

—¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?

—¡No es eso! Es por lo que pueden decir de nosotros si nos quedamos solos. No estamos casados…digo, no es como que fuéramos a hacer algo indebido, pero a veces tu comportamiento es muy impulsivo y…

—¿No confías en mí?

—¿Qué? — Akane no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de Ranma. Estaba muy raro.

—¿Tienes miedo de estar conmigo? — Los ojos de Ranma la miraban imperturbables. Él mismo reflejaba el miedo de la respuesta que ella pudiera darle. ¿porqué era tan complicado hablar con ella?

—¡No! Es solo que…hemos pasado por tantas cosas y al final… todo termina igual.

—¿Te refieres a lo de la boda fallida, cierto? — Akane enrojeció. Ranma también empezaba a verse con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pues…sí.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Estaban con la mirada baja sin saber como romper el hielo. De pronto Ranma se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—También lo siento. A veces no sé como decir las cosas. Me es muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos delante de todos y más… delante de ti.

—…Ranma

—En eso tiene razón Shinnosuke, me dijo que soy parte del problema. Akane, no voy a detenerte. No importa donde estés, ¡sólo quiero que seas feliz! No quiero ser un estorbo en tus planes.

—¡Tu no eres un problema para mí! Soy yo quien no sabe lo que quiere. A veces hay tanta gente en la casa, tantas opiniones que yo tampoco puedo decir lo que siento.

—¿Entonces, no te irás? — Ranma sentía una ligera esperanza.

—Sólo quiero alejarme de todo. Estoy harta de sentirme presionada por los demás para hacer las cosas.

—Vámonos.

—¿Qué dices, Ranma?

—¡Vámonos! Tú y yo.

—Pero… ¿a dónde?

—¡A donde sea! Donde no nos presionen, donde tomemos nuestras propias decisiones sin que nadie nos moleste, donde a nadie le importe si estamos casados o no.

—¿Qué dirán los demás? — Akane nerviosa pensaba en la loca idea de Ranma. Era lo más descabellado que se le había ocurrido jamás. Y tal vez ella también estaba loca, porque la idea no le parecía tan mala.

—No importa lo que digan. Para cuando lo noten, tú y yo estaremos muy lejos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Él tenía esa mirada y esa sonrisa que la cautivaban; esa seguridad que la hacía sentirse dueña del mundo y que nada malo pasaría estando a su lado. Sonrió y le tendió la mano, que el sujetó con fuerza.

—Voy contigo Ranma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de escribir los agradecimientos, aquí está la definición de estas palabras japonesas._

 _Montsuki: Kimono de etiqueta en color negro, decorado con el emblema de la familia que llevan los novios y los invitados masculinos màs relevantes en las bodas japonesas._

 _Tsunokakushi: tocado nupcial que llevan las novias que se casan en una ceremonia tradicional japonesa._

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me agrada saber qué les gusta y qué no les gusta de la historia. Trato de hacerlo lo màs apegado al anime posible y añado las locuras que se me ocurren para hacerlo fácil de leer. A los que han leído y me escriben por primera vez, ¡mil gracias!, me encanta saber de ustedes._

 _Como siempre, honores y respetos a mi beta reader LiliTendo89 Lily Sensei, que gracias a ella el fanfic queda pimpeado bien y bonito._

 _A mis Locas por el Dios Griego que me animan siempre a escribir y compartimos muchas cosas, las quiero chicas. Recuerden leer_ _ **Planes Cruzados, Corazones en Llamas, Por el amor de Dios, El chico de al lado, Cumpleaños inolvidable**_ _. Todas las historias escritas por el #CrazyGirlTeam_

 _Estamos muy cerca del final. Sigan dejando sus reviews, son de gran aprendizaje para mí, y los valoro de verdad._

 _Hasta muy pronto._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8**_

 _ **JUNTOS**_

 _Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Estaban con la mirada baja, sin saber cómo romper el hielo. De pronto Ranma se decidió a hablar de nuevo._

— _También lo siento. A veces no sé cómo decir las cosas. Me es muy difícil expresar mis sentimientos delante de todos y más… delante de ti._

—… _Ranma_

— _En eso tiene razón Shinnosuke, me dijo que soy parte del problema. Akane, no voy a detenerte. No importa donde estés, ¡sólo quiero que seas feliz! No quiero ser un estorbo en tus planes._

— _¡Tú no eres un problema para mí! Soy yo quien no sabe lo que quiere. A veces hay tanta gente en la casa, tantas opiniones que yo tampoco puedo decir lo que siento._

— _¿Entonces, no te irás?_ _—_ _Ranma sentía una ligera esperanza._

— _Sólo quiero alejarme de todo. Estoy harta de sentirme presionada por los demás para hacer las cosas._

— _Vámonos._

— _¿Qué dices, Ranma?_

— _¡Vámonos! Tú y yo._

— _Pero… ¿a dónde?_

— _¡_ _A donde sea! Donde no nos presionen, donde tomemos nuestras propias decisiones sin que nadie nos moleste, donde a nadie le importe si estamos casados o no._

— _¿Qué dirán los demás?_ _—_ _Akane nerviosa pensaba en la loca idea de Ranma. Era lo más descabellado que se le había ocurrido jamás. Y tal vez ella también estaba loca, porque la idea no le parecía tan mala._

— _No importa lo que digan. Para cuando lo noten, tú y yo estaremos muy lejos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?_

 _Él tenía esa mirada y esa sonrisa que la cautivaban; esa seguridad que la hacía sentirse dueña del mundo y que nada malo pasaría estando a su lado. Sonrió y le tendió la mano, que el sujetó con fuerza._

— _Voy contigo Ranma._

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, hasta que escucharon una voz conocida detrás de ellos.

—No tan rápido, Akane Tendo. Recuerda que Ranma es sólo mío… ¡UOOO JO JO JO JO JO! — Kodachi con su risa loca, había aparecido de la nada y sacado su listón para lanzarlo hacia ellos. Ranma cargó a Akane con ambos brazos y saltó hasta el techo, al igual que la "Rosa Negra" que corría detrás de ellos lanzándoles bastones, pelotas y demás listones.

Pronto pasaron cerca de los invitados a la boda, todos miraron hacia arriba al notar la persecución.

—¡Akane! — gritó Shinnosuke corriendo por el suelo hacia donde se dirigía la pareja.

Ranma brincó con Akane en brazos sobre el falso monasterio; cuando Kodachi también lo hizo, lanzó al mismo tiempo el listón y perdió el equilibrio debido a lo largo de su vestido, en eso, la chica cayó al vacío, pero fue sostenida por Shinnosuke que solo acertó a ver como Ranma y Akane se alejaban saltando de techo en techo.

El chico de ojos azul marino, sostuvo un momento en brazos a Kodachi.

—¡Demonios! ¡Se escapan! Señorita, espero que se encuentre bien —dijo poniendo a la chica en el suelo y mirando hacia donde Akane y Ranma se dirigían.

—Pero que hombre tan más apuesto. ¡Me ha salvado de una muerte segura! — la chica lo miraba con ojos brillantes. A su vista, encontraba unos ojos azules oscuro profundo, el aire movía el cabello del hombre más guapo que había conocido en su vida y sus rasgos eran aún más varoniles que los de Ranma. Era como una aparición.

Shinnosuke notó que Kodachi lo miraba raro y trató de desviar la vista retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

—Lo siento, debo ir tras Akane.

—Pero ¿qué prisa tienes?, si ella se ha ido con su prometido, no sería prudente interrumpirlos — dijo Kodachi sujetándose fuertemente del brazo del chico.

—¡La raptó! — dijo Shinnosuke desesperado.

—Si la hubiera raptado, ella no se hubiera sujetado con tanta fuerza del cuello de Ranma, ¿no crees? — Kodachi se acercaba cada vez más al chico del bosque, provocando que éste empezara a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

—Mi nombre es Kodachi Kuno y es todo un placer para mi conocerte — le dijo en tono sensual, acariciando a un sonrojado Shinnosuke con la vara que sostenía su listón.

.

.

.

Por su lado, Ranma continuaba corriendo con Akane en brazos sobre de los techos de las casas.

—Bájame Ranma, te ves cansado. Yo puedo correr.

—Sí, será lo mejor, no eres tan ligera como te ves.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? — le gritó Akane frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Es broma! En cuanto pises firme, corre.

Así lo hizo, pero de pronto Ranma se vió corriendo solo.

—¡Akane! ¿Por qué no avanzas?

—No es tan fácil correr con este vestido, debo levantarlo un poco.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y regresó hacia donde ella se encontraba. Rodeó con un brazo la pequeña cintura de su prometida y sujetó la base del vestido amarillo de corte sirena. Con un fuerte tirón rompió la falda dejando una especie de vestido corto asimétrico a la altura de media pierna.

Akane estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, el corazón le latía desbocado y miraba a su prometido lanzar el resto de la tela al aire. Cuando él se giró para mirarla, también se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

—S-supongo que así podrás m-moverte más fácil — dijo Ranma evidentemente nervioso, mientras Akane sonreía de forma leve y asentía con la cabeza.

Se tomaron de la mano y continuaron corriendo. El sol comenzaba a bajar, mostrándoles un horizonte prometedor. Ambos se sostenían con fuerza, se sonreían, lanzándose miradas fugaces. Ranma dirigía el rumbo y Akane lo seguía como un pez a la luz. Pronto llegaron a la estación de trenes. Tomaron el primer tren que salía lo más lejos de Nerima, el que los sacaría de la ciudad lo más rápido posible. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, justo había llegado un tren que partía hacia Kagoshima, donde llegarían a la isla Kyushu al suroeste de Japón. El trayecto sería largo, alrededor de 8 horas, además que tendrían que transbordar, pero llegarían a un lugar en el que estarían lejos de todo y de todos.

.

.

.

.

Después de 2 trenes, algunos autobuses y una caminata de 10 minutos, llegaron a Beppu, una ciudad conocida por tener una gran cantidad de onsen y aguas termales de origen volcánico también llamada "La ciudad de los 8 infiernos".

Llegaron a una playa donde había una especie de muelle formado con grandes rocas.

Era el día siguiente después de la boda, aún había suficiente luz para admirar el hermoso azul del mar. Ambos caminaron por el muelle, deteniéndose al final de este, sintiendo la brisa marina con su aroma salado directo en el rostro, las gaviotas graznaban mientras volaban sobre sus cabezas.

—Ranma, ¡es hermoso! — dijo emocionada Akane.

Ranma sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo. La chica acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, algo sonrojada, mientras se sentía en paz y por completo protegida.

El chico de la trenza se sentía igual. No había otro lugar más relajante que estar junto a ella; mejor aún, sin gritos, golpes e insinuaciones por parte de su familia. Por fin se tenían el uno al otro, estaban juntos, no había prisa por volver. Encontrarían un lugar sencillo donde alojarse y aprenderían a convivir sin nadie que los molestara. Seguro habría peleas, pero tendrían un mejor fin que en la casa Tendo.

Él se encargaría de enseñarle a cocinar…o bueno, más bien, él sería el encargado de cocinar. Todas las noches disfrutarían del cielo y las estrellas, sin temor a quedarse dormidos cerca del otro. Los vecinos podrían pensar lo que quisieran, que eran marido y mujer, o que eran amantes que habían escapado del mundo, no importaba como fuera, eran los dos, sólo ellos, Ranma y Akane.

La chica se giró para mirar a su prometido y quedar frente a él. Ranma la tomó de la cintura y se acercó lo suficiente para posar su frente sobre la de ella. A pesar de llevar tacones, Akane seguía siendo más baja que su prometido, así que se puso de puntas levantando ambos brazos, envolviendo el cuello de Ranma hasta tocarse la nariz. Comenzaron a mirar los labios del otro, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo su respiración y casi aspirando su aliento. Sus labios empezaban a rozarse cuando de repente escucharon el estruendo de un silbato, sonaba como una embarcación pequeña, como si fuera un yate.

Ambos giraron la cabeza sin soltarse y justo frente al muelle pasaba lentamente un yate, conducido por Sasuke, donde venían Nabiki, que se sujetaba de la baranda del barco con semblante descompuesto, Kuno Tatewaki, quien muy contento, vestido con unas cortas bermudas y una camisa hawaiana abierta, mostrando su pecho desnudo, decía a su mujer —Tranquila mi amor, será mejor que pasemos aquí nuestra luna de miel y no en París, estar cerca de las aguas termales te hará sentir de maravilla.

—Detesto el olor a pescado y…las aguas termales no son para embarazadas… ¡burp! — la mediana de las Tendo volvió a agacharse hacia la baranda para vomitar.

A su lado se encontraba una sonriente Nodoka, quien saludaba alegremente — ¡Hola niños! No sabíamos que estarían aquí.

Genma y Soun venían también en el yate, lamentándose y llorando.

—Papá ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No deberían estar ya de gira? — preguntó Akane a su padre.

—Cometimos un error muy grande, hija —Soun Tendo, dejaba salir sus lágrimas.

—Le presentamos a nuestro patrocinador al abuelo de Shinnosuke y prefirió llevarse al circo a las criaturas gigantes del bosque de Ryugenzawa — dijo Genma, visiblemente compungido.

—¿Cómo dices? — preguntó Akane de nuevo.

La explicación era simple. Al invitar a Shinnosuke a la boda, decidieron también incluir al abuelo de este. Por supuesto se les ocurrió invitar al agente que sería patrocinador del circo; era el que había visto la transformación de Genma en panda y había puesto el dinero para realizar la gira. Al presentarle al abuelo de Shinnosuke al patrocinador, le comentó sobre los animales gigantes que tenía en Ryugenzawa, lo que resultaba más atractivo que un panda que sabe hacer trucos, así que el patrocinador decidió cancelar la idea del circo con Genma y Soun, para darle el trabajo al abuelo de Shinnosuke e irse de gira como estaba contemplado. Ambos amigos lloraban desconsolados, pues habían perdido una gran oportunidad de volverse millonarios.

—¿Cómo pudimos ser tan imbéciles, Saotome?

—No lo sé, Tendo ¡No lo sé! —Genma gritaba al cielo.

—No se culpe, Saotome, por favor no se culpe, amigo.

—Tampoco se culpe usted Tendo. Aunque bueno, fue usted el que permitió que ese muchacho se quedara en su casa. Era obvio que trajera a su abuelo a la boda.

—¿Me está culpando Saotome? Retire lo que acaba de decir.

—No retiraré nada. Es la verdad y sólo la verdad.

—¿Quiere pelear ahora mismo, amigo malagradecido? Después de que por tantos años le he dado techo y comida a su familia sin que usted pague nada, y además le he dado una de mis hijas a su hijo— dijo gritando a modo de reclamo Soun Tendo.

—¡Con mucho gusto pelearé con usted, por el honor de la familia Saotome!

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, cuando Ryoga que estaba junto a su ahora prometida, Ukyo, gritó.

—¡Hola Ranma! ¡Que sorpresa! Salieron corriendo en la boda y no se enteraron que Ukyo y yo estamos comprometidos.

—Así es. Y ahora venimos a una pre- luna de miel. Las aguas termales son muy recomendables para los enamorados ¿verdad, corazón? — Ukyo sonreía feliz.

—Además, las aguas termales nos son un problema cuando tienes que ducharte después de hacer… ¡oye Ranma! No sabía que tenías esas intenciones con Akane, pero bueno, finalmente te has decidido y ahora podrás llamarte un hombre.

—¡Oh de verdad! Ryoga, mi amor, ellos pensaron igual que nosotros — Ukyo y Ryoga soltaban risitas y miradas acusadoras por lo bajo, mientras que Ranma y Akane se soltaron de inmediato y enrojecieron mirando cada uno a diferente lado.

Al escucharlo, Genma y Soun que se tenían tomados del yukata, se giraron hacia sus hijos —¿Es cierto eso Ranma? — dijo Genma mirando al muchacho.

—Hija, ¿Tú también me darás un nieto como tus hermanas? ¡Estamos salvados, Saotome!

—¡Sí! Por fin las escuelas de combate estilo libre estarán unidas para siempre.

Ambos reían mientras Nodoka sonreía contenta — Mi hijo está a punto de convertirse en un verdadero hombre. Akane, hija, asegúrate de que así sea.

Akane miraba hacia abajo como si sus pies fueran lo más interesante y Ranma temblaba con la piel erizada como un gato. Todos pensaban que Akane y Ranma estaban a punto de tener relaciones.

—Con el vestido roto como lo trae, yo creo que ya debió haber pasado algo. En la boda tenían mucha urgencia por irse, ¿verdad, Ranma? — Kodachi enfundada en un sexy bikini verde, sujetaba fuerte del brazo a Shinnosuke, que con una cara confusa miraba a la pareja.

—¡Hola Akane! Es un gusto volver a verte — dijo tímido Shinnosuke, mientras Akane lo miraba sorprendida y Ranma se cruzaba de brazos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento, Ranma. Ya hay otro hombre en mi vida, así que tendrás que olvidarte de mí. Sé que será difícil, pero espero que seas muy feliz con Akane, ¿verdad Shinnosuke mi amor?

—Sí…claro, ¿cómo dices que te llamas? — preguntó Shinnosuke

—Soy Kodachi, tu "Rosa Negra". Nos casaremos muy pronto.

—No recuerdo exactamente como llegamos a este lugar…Kodachi — dijo el chico mirando confundido a la gimnasta.

—Eso no importa ahora, solo importa nuestro amor —Kodachi se pegó más al cuerpo de Shinnosuke, mirándolo a los ojos con deseo.

—…si tú lo dices.

Ranma tomó a Akane del brazo y ambos se dieron la vuelta para salir corriendo. Los dos reían divertidos. Tal vez habría cosas que no cambiarían del todo, pero estando juntos, no habría nada que no pudieran solucionar.

—Señor Tatewaki… ¿dónde está el freno de esta embarcación? — preguntó Sasuke

—¿Freno? La última vez que lo usamos se había descompuesto y se suponía que tú lo ibas a arreglar.

—Perdón Señor, es que yo nunca he sabido de mecánica… ¡Ahhhh!

Todos gritaron al unísono. Chocaron con el muelle y el yate comenzó a hundirse. Poco a poco los pasajeros bajaron de la embarcación.

—Los niños han elegido el mejor lugar para quedarse a vivir. Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees Genma? — dijo Nodoka, admirando el hermoso paisaje.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿Valió la pena la espera?**_

 _ **Yo espero que les haya gustado. Les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que siguieron esta mi primera historia, aunque los haya hecho sufrir un poquito, lo valoro bastante, así como todos sus reviews, que me animaron mucho y me hicieron crecer y aprender.**_

 _ **Mi intención, como ya lo dije en la página de Fanfics siempre fue terminar "El Circo" y mi estrategia para que más personas se interesaran en la historia y la leyeran, funcionó. Incluso hubo varios que empezaron a leer mi otro fic de "Sin daños a terceros" que sería un one shot pero la historia empezó a crecer. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar y espero que la lectura haya sido satisfactoria.**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas a mi querida sensei LilyTendo89 mi beta reader (la super escritora de Planes Cruzados), quien a pesar de todas sus ocupaciones me regaló un poquito de su tiempo y su gran conocimiento para que este fic saliera a flote, con una mejor redacción y secuencia de la historia. ¡Amiga mil gracias! No sabes cuanto valoro esta gran ayuda que me has dado.**_

 _ **Incluso he de confesarles que con este último capítulo ella me advirtió que muchos se me irían encima por dejarlo abierto cual sensei Rumiko…y como a mi me encanta el bullicio, no le hice caso. Pero bueno, también espero que recuerden que les dije al inicio del fic que si a mi me hubieran pedido que hiciera el final de Ranma ½ lo hubiera escrito así tal cual lo leen ustedes.**_

 _ **Y para seguir con los agradecimientos, por supuesto a mis Locas por el Dios Griego que me dieron todo su apoyo y ánimos para empezar a escribir. Gracias chicas también a ustedes, las quiero muchísimo y me alegro de pertenecer al grupo. Recuerden seguir sus fics, Planes Cruzados, Manon, Venganza, Por el amor de Dios, Corazones en llamas (epílogo), El chico de al lado, Cumpleaños inolvidable.**_

 _ **Agradezco sus reviews y si no son de corazón sensible lean y recomienden mi otro fic, "Sin daños a terceros".**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas por ser parte de esta historia, de corazón. Si les quedaron dudas, preguntas, traumas y demás, déjenme un review y en un anexo publico las respuestas.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Susy Chantilly.**_


End file.
